A Raccoon Girl's Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: Casey who happens to be Rocket's niece is now living with him at a certain compound, meaning antics and adventures are gonna ensue
1. Chapter 1

It was just a typical Spring morning, yet in her room in a certain compound in upstate New York, a brown-red furred female youngster was beginning to stir, excited to see what adventures today would bring getting up, despite her hair and fur being messy, reaching for a hair-tie braiding her messy bangs into pkace.

Her name was Casey and just happened to be Rocket's niece and her parents had sent her, to him because she was different from other kits her age back where she lived in Toronto as she had powers which she was still learning to control.

She was knowing her uncle was busy so was staying out of his fur, so to speak so after breakfast was grabbing her power-proof cellphone, leaving to go explore the city with it's wonders like her parents had told her.

"Maybe I can make some friends, like uncle Rockie." she thought walking around.

She was also wearing a bandanna aroubd her furry neck along with a pendant, plus had a shoulder bag which had things in it like her wallet, so hoped she could adjust to things here, being a little kit in a big city until hearing commotion broke her train of thought, seeing a thief.

"I know uncle Rockie might flip, but he would not let that bad guy get away." she said giving chase using her super-speed to catch up to the thief that was in Central Park.

What her uncle knew but nobody else knew, was that Casey had been born with many super-powers which she was still learning to control since her parents were superheroes just like her awesome uncle so she wanted to be one too, when she was old enough.

"Give back those wallets, don't make me use my skills!" she said hearing the thief laugh.

She then used her super-strength to tie him up putting him in a tree seeing and hearing cops makijg her nervous, becoming invisible leaving, despite hearing the thief telling the cops what happened making Casey smile, appearing after the coast was clear.

"There you are!" Casey heard a voice say, seeing Carol Danvers otherwise known as Captain Marvel there whom the kit knew was one of her uncle's friends, wondering why she was here.

"Rockie realised you left the compound and was wondering where you went." she said.

"I was just exploring the city, Ms Sparkle Fists." Casey replied.

That made Carol grin, because Rocket called her that as well, seeing Casey going with ner back to the compound knowing Rocket would be relieved that his niece was safe.

She sighed seeing him check her for injiries makijg Casey sigh, because she had been careful despite catching that thief which she was deciding to keep to herself knowing or imagining her uncle's reaction if he knew giggling softly making him curious.

"Nothing you should worry about." she said.

It was later that night but Casey was awake, seeing her uncle going somewhere making her curiousity ignite knowing he was gonna ra ships which meant adventure which she didn't want to miss out on even if her uncle would say it was dangerous, becoming invisible following him.

"This should be fun, good thing Casey's not here as this stuff could get dangerous." she heard him telling Groot making Cherry annoyed, because she was more than just a kid.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked

"I do care about her, I just want her to be safe." Rocket replied.

He was unaware that Casey had snuck aboard unseen through her cloaking power, despite enjoying how her uncle was driving the ship fast, as he was racing others, doing loops among other aerial stunts, until they got to Knowhere when Rocket realised that Casey had snuck aboard.

"I wasn't tired, plus I saw you and Groot getting into your ship, so I wanted to see what was going on." Casey said while they were sitting at a table in Starlimg's Tavern, makimg Casey wonder why the tavern owner was nervous, they were here.

"Everytime we or the others come here,,chaos always happens." Rocket said to her making her get it, imagining gigglimg makimg her uncle and Groot exchange a look, so after a while theybwere back in the ship heading back to the Avengers compound.

It was the next morning by the time they got back, makimg Carol and the others surprised, seeing Groot carrying a sleeping Casey on his back.

* * *

Later that morning, early afternoon, Casey began to stir, finding herself in her room in the Avengers compound remembering earlier when she'd snuck aboard her uncle and Groot's ship which was why she felt so tired, getting up wearing her nightshirt which had the Guardians emblem on it, which was her favourite thing to wear at night, when sleepimg.

She was going to the kitchens, to find something for breakfast, or brunch, finding peanut butter and Nutella, grinning

"Whoa, what're you doing, as that's Hulk's peanut butter!" Rocket said.

"Oops, I didn't know, maybe he should label it." Casey replied, as he was heating up leftover pancakes, putting the peanut butter back in the fridge, hoping that Hulk would not be mad, seeing Casey grabbing maple surup along with Nutella, making her uncle chuckle because all kids, even furry ones did stuff like this.

"Yeah I feel a bit better after sleeping, you know?" Casey told Carol, as she and the others were relieved that the kit was alright, after what she did yesterday and last night hearing Caseybyawning, guessing she still needed more sleep seeing Rocket agree.

"You're a good uncle you know, and bet you're enrolling her, in school right?" Hulk said seeing Rocket nod.


	2. Deciding To Try School Again

_"Are you sure, I have to go to school, can't you and daddy teach me, what I need to know?" Casey asked._

_"Yes sweetie, pre-school is fun, plus once you make friends, it will be an adventure, trust us." her mom assured her._

_"Yeah, or her powers activate, which would make for an intresting first day, you know?" Rocket added._

_It was the morning of her first ever day of school, but Casey was nervous, even though her parents and uncle were trying to lighten the mood, only she was knowing the other kids might not want to play with ner, or her powers might activate, breathing deeply like her uncle had taught her, when she was stressed or upset as they were leaving the house._

_Casey's mood changed a little from nervous to curious once she arrived atschool thinkimg maybe it would be alright, hugging her parents who didn't mind her super-strong hugs being with super-powers themselves, chuckling as she went inside the building._

_The morning went fine, despite kids being curious about her, thinkimg she was cool, makimg her feel better until after lunch, they had made volvanoes and were going to make them erupt, only Casey could not make hers erupt, getting frustrated, unaware her powers had activated, vreating a chain reaction, wrecking the classroom in cheese impressing the class, but the teacher was calling Casey's parents..._

* * *

_"_That's why she doesn't want to school, because of what happened at her first day of pre-school, she didn't do anything bad so why was the teacher freaking out?" Carol asked Rocket after he told her and the others about what had happened on his niece's first day of pre-school that soured her on wanting to try going to school ever again making Rocket sigh.

"Yeah the teacher had no reason to flip out, as Casey couldn't control her powers well back then, all she did was make paper mache vo,caoes erupt on their own, that's no reason to kick her out on her first day." he said stunning them, relieved her parents had home-schooled her so that she could go back to school, if she wanted to try again.

"Yeah, we should talk to her, as she's smart for a kid her age." Kamala said making Rocket nod in reply, going to check on Casey seeing her asleep which relieved him, because he had been worried about her because of her reaction to the idea, so would talk to her with the help of the others, especially Kamala, seeing Carol agree.

"Yeah, as she could have fun, if she did go." Kamala said to him, makimg him surprised.

Later that afternoon, Casey began to stir, after awesome dreams of being a Guardian of the Galaxy, or an Avenger just like her uncle and he never went to schoo, seeing her uncle along with Kamala enter her room, makijg her curious.

"School might not have worked in the past, but you have better control over your powers, plus you are as smart as your uncle." Kamala said to the female kit, makimg Rocket stunned hearing Casey say, she wanted to try.

"Atta girl, as we can help." he said making Casey grin, going to get a snack, because she was pretty hungry, seeing there was ice-cream making the female kit excitable, as she had wanted to try it, making a mini sundae, seeing Kamala joining in since she loved ice cream, ever since she had been little, makimg Carol smile.

"Somebody decided that she wants to try going to school again, after Kamala talked to her." Rocket said.

"That's good to hear, plus she is opening up, around Kamala, you know?" Carol replied.


	3. Preparing For Planet School

_I hope this is not a bad idea, going to school tomorrow, what if the other kids don't like me, or think I'm odd, or the teacher doesn't get me like at pre-school?_

_What if my powers activate and freak everybody out?_

_N-No, Carol, Kamala and Uncle Rockie are right, I need to try school, I guess..._

"Terra to Casey, you alright, what's on your mind, about school, right?" Rocket said, bring Casey out of her thoughts as the take-out was here which made the female kit happy, despite being in her nightshirt after having a bath, which got her cleaned up, for her first day of elementary school ever, but she'd been splashing around and dried off her hair and fur.

"Maybe but let's leave it for now, alright?" Casey replied to him, which he got, knowing something at bedtime that might make her feel better, which would be in a few hours knowing Casey loved his stories, unaware he had recorded them onto her MP3 player, for when she wanted to calm down or relax joining the others relieving Carol, guessing Casey was unsure about tomorrow, seeing Rocket nod.

"Yes but I know something that always makes her feel better, which I'm gonna do at bedtime." he replied smilimg a little.

He saw Casey and Kamalatogether talking and laughing, which relieved him a little, knowing she was brave enough, to handle the adventure that was happening tomorrow, so the story might help her confidence joinimg the others, he was hungry.

After a while, he noticed it was Casey's bedtime, telling her to go brush her fangs, then he would come tuck her in, seeing her rushing off at super-speed makimg Rocket chuckle.

After brushing her fangs, Casey was going to her room, relieved that her MP3 player was fully charged, so she could record the awesome new story, that her uncle was gonna tell her, grabbing her stuffed Groot that she slept with, grinning seeing her uncle there, getting onto the bed carefully.

Casey hit the record button on the side of her player, asher uncle was telling an awesome story, about the super-powered kit going to tne planet known as School which wakimg her smile becaude her imagination was running wild, after her uncle had finished, stoppimg the recording, feeling her uncle kiss her furry head makimg her fall asleep as he left ghe room.

* * *

Around six in the morning, Casey stirred from awesome dteams of being Raccoon Girl fighting bad guys remembering what today was, getting up and streyching thinking about the story her uncle had told her, knowing she was going to the planet known as school getting cleaned up lime brushing her fangs so she would not have trash eater breath, if she did try talking to other kids, putting on her other favourite shirt, which had stars all over it, along with dark-green shorts.

Normally at home or at the compound, she could scamper, or run around without pants on, because it made her comfortable for her tail, knowing she could not do that at school which Kamala had told her last night, so she was putting underwear on first, tnen the shorts careful not to pull on her tail, because that hurt besides she did not like that happening so was breathing deep which was helping her keep cool.

"Uncle Rockie always has to wear armour in public, so I can handle wearing pants, for school." she muttered seeing her tail poke out which was comfortable looking at herself in the miron, brushing her shoulder length hair, putting it into a braid.

"Much better, plus I might impress the other kids, I hope." she mumbled.

She then put music on, while packing her backpack for te day, which was light blue and padded, plus had padded straps so it would feel comfortable on her back, plus had a rainbow co,oured version of the Guardians emblem on it, which made her proud, packing what she needed for school, like her pencil case, plus Rocket had made her lunch last night, for today.

"Whoa, somebody's all ready, without help, eh?" she heard her uncle say.

"Yeah, but nervous, you know?" Casey replied to him, makimg him understand, as he'd talked to her parents via Skype, after she had fallen asleep..

"That's good that you're prepared, as zI know you're kind of nervous." he said slipping something onto her wrist, a bracelet seeing her hug him gently.

"You're welcome, but go eat, alright?" Rocket replied to her

Casey was then going to eat breakfast despite being nervous, feeling butterflies in her stomach, yet she had to eat something because she needed energy for today, eating cereal and drinking orange juice, feeling better, or pretending to the others she was excited.

After eating, she grabbed her backpack, leaving the compound to go to school by herself, which surprised Rocket and the others hoping the kit would have a good first day, hoping for a little mischief later when she got back.


	4. First Day Of School

_So this is School, it doesn't look too scary, I guess, let's hope the planet's inhabitants are friendly, maybe things will be different compared to my first day of pre-school and hope uncle Rockie is having fun, I guess I should get inside, before the bell you know?_

Casey had arrived at her new school, and on the way had been imagining the worst things possible only now se was here, it didn't look too intimdating plus no kids had noticedher yet, eithout her using her powers which to the brown-red furred female kit was a good thing, she didn't want to shake things up on her first day breathing dep,y, hearing a girl her age call her name making her curious but nervous, wondering what she wanted.

"Yeah I'm Casey, is s-something wrong, I just got here!" she said making the girl giggle.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm Monica, but Aunt Carol's right, you remind her of your uncle." she said.

They were going to class, talking but Monica could sense that Casey was nervous, really nervous remembering Carol had told her so hoped that the female kit would open up plus she didn't care that Casey happened to be furry with a tail, she thought she was cool taking Casey aback, seeing some of their classmates staring in curiousity and surprise at the new kid, so Casey decided to sit at the back, making Monica get it.

Casey was paying attention throughout class, so was happy hearing the recess bell, going onto the playground with the other kids, not quite sure what she felt like doing, so was sitting on the grass, it was an nice day after all, plus it was nice to have some alone tome, imagining what the adults were doing back at the compound.

"The aliens on this planet, School are observing me, probably to see if I'm friendly, but it's exhausting, proving that I am." she said to herself, getting up knowing what she liked playing at home in her room in thr compound, letting her imagination run wild, transforming the school into Planet School, with the kids becoming all kind of creatures while she became her alter-ego, Raccoon Girl who was a superheroic kit, having fun.

"I wonder what kind of game she's playing, it looks awesome!" a kid said seeing Monica agree.

The bell ringing to signal it was time to go inside stopped Casey from her awesome fun, following Monica and the other kids inside, hopimg her powers had not activated, or chaos would have ensued going back to class.

"Casey, what were you playing at recess, as it looked awesome?" Monica asked at lunch, sitting beside the female kit.

"I was being Raccoon Girl, my superhero alter-ego, tnat uncle Rockie makes stories about like last night, involving the planet School." Casey replied shyly feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Casey was back at the compound after school had let out, feeling good about it because she'd made a friend of sorts in Monica, plus had kept her powers in control but was tired so was going to her room using her invisiblty power in case anybody interrogated her about her first day making it to her room, putting her backpack near her bed, because she had her own plan for homework, which involved her nocturnal energy, knowing the others had a mission, so she would be left to her own devices.

She also had taken off her shorts, putting the underwear in the laundry basket, now she was home lying on the bed, cuddling her stuffed Groot zoning out, just as Rocket came to check on her, besides bringing her cookies, knowing school probably made her sleepy, so would wait until later to ask, letting her be seeing Monica had wonderedwhere Casey was.

"She's taking an nap, as school wiped her out of energy, alright?" he said going to do stuff for the mission, only Kamala was staying behind to make sure Casey and Monica were safe so was curious about her friends's room opening the door seeing Casey sleeping, cuddling her stuffed Groot letting her be.

Later that night/early morning, Casey had just finished her homework, besides role playing as Raccoon Girl which had her riled up so wanted to calm down to get some sleep, or she would crash later in school knowing stories helped calm her down like this even though right now, her uncle was not here remembering she had them on her MP3 player, plugging in her headphones.

As she was listening, she was beginning to feel calmer, yawning lying down in bed zoning out into sleep, just as Rocket and the others had returned, relieved that Casey was asleep letting her be, because he had been worrying about her.


	5. Coffee Monster

Casey's eyes fluttered open, as it was early morning and a school day but the next day getting up sluggishly, putting on her clothes besides grabbing her backpack yawning going downstairs, making Rocket concerned guessing dhe had been up all night, while he and the others had been on a mission knowing what would give his his niece an energy boost, even though it might be a bad idea for Casey and her teacher.

"Whoa, you're letting me try coffee, won't the others freak?" she asked him, seeing him nod in reply, as he was making her a chocolate cappuncino, seeing her sipping it, but gulping it like crazy making Rocket gulp, thinking this could be a bad idea.

"Whoa kit, pace yourself, as you might make yourself sick!" he told her.

"Sorry uncle, this is my first time with coffee." Casey said giggling, makimg Rocket worry, thinking she was drunk, seeing her running around lime a furry blur making the others concerned yet curious making Rocket feel bad, admitting he had given his niece coffee.

"Zoh boy, she's gonna be sore oce she comes down, what were you thinkimg?" Carol said.

"I thought it was a good idea, to boost her energy, but I was wrong." Rocket admitted.

They could hear Casey growling and laughing, unleashing her powers and enjoying the buzz the coffe was giving her, worrying Rocket in case she got hurt, knowing what also calmedCasey down, singing a certain lullaby impressing the others as Casey stopped, in her hyperactive tracks making Rocket guess the caffeine was wearing off catching her.

"More, I want more coffee!" she said freaking Rocket out, that he had created a coffee monster, in Casey but he did not like this side of her, sighing.

"No way are you getting your paws on more coffee, plus you need to rest, you know?" he said carrying her to her room tucking her in, putting an ice-pack on her furry head knowing she might have a headache when she woke up.

"Wow, what happened here, while I was at school?" Kamala asked.

"A coffee monster attacked the compound, which Rocket unleashed." Hulk said.

* * *

"Owwwww, I don't feel so good..." Casey whimpered after waking up much later, relieving Rocket seeing the coffee monster was gone and that his sweet niece was back but sore after checking on her because he had bee worrying about her, when helping the others clean up.

"I know kiddo, and it's my fault, I should not have given you coffee, as it made you rabid in energy, but now you feel sick." he said seeing her cuddle him.

"I thought that was just a crazy dream, you know?" Casey replied liking the hot water bottle on her belly, as it felt comforting, making her sleepy relieving Rocket, tucking her back into bed letting her be, seeing the others there, asking how Casey was doing.

"She feels terrible like sick, after what happened, but she's sleeping now, which is a good thing." he said making them, especially Monica get it because Casey had not been at school today, but had brought Casey's homework for her, only the others were keeping an eye on Casey.

The next morning, Casey began to stir feeling better, but sketching as yesterday had given her ideas, beforegetting ready impressing Rocket, she was feeling better, hiding the coffee so she would not unleash her coffee monster seeing her eating up drinking apple muice.


	6. Dealing With the Flu

It was a few mornings ago, after the day she'd played in the rain, so Casey was up getting ready for another day of school, sneezing which made her giggle besides hearing Rocket call her for breakfast while she was packing her backpack for the day, including her homework which she'd done last night around midnight thanks to her instincts going to the kitchens in the compound, sitting down at the table beside Monica.

"You sure you're alright, Casey?" she asked, noticing something was off with her furry pal seeing Rocket on aleft, because he sensed that his niece was coming down with something letting her be, seeing her drinking orange juice.

On the way to school, Casey was coughing snd sneezing more, sounding like her uncle with her sore throat, doing an impression making Monica giggle.

"You sure you're alright, as you might be coming down, with something?" Monica asked her seeing her shake her furry hdad.

During class, Casey was feeling more crummier, as the day wore on, resting her furry head on her desk, takimg an nap makimg Monica guess she had a bad cold, knowing that Rocket would flip out, when they got back to the compound, seeing their teacher concerned.

"She's not feeling too good, besides the school day's almost over." Monica said to her.

After the final bell ringing meaning the school day was over, making Monica ut Casey onto her back, so she could carry her back, knowing the adults would know how to help, seeing Carol and Kamala wonder what was going on.

"Casey isn't feeling good, she was sneezing, coughing but needs help." Monica told them.

Carol placed a hand gently on Casey's furry head,, feeling she was a red hot chilli pepper, getting Rocket as he could tend to her seeing him there worried hearing Casey was sick, hearing Carol say she had the flu, making him sigh carrying Casey on his back, to her room feeling bad for her, since she was his responsiblty tucking her into bed, hearing whimpers, making him sigh getting a cold compress.

"It's alright kid, we all get sick or catch bugs, but just rest, alright?" he said putting a digital thermother in her ear, hearing it beep after a few minutes taking it out frowning seeing Casey feverishly panicking because her powers were acting up, making Rocket get it.

"It's alright, being sick weakens them, but once you get better, they'll be back to normal." he assured her seeing her lie on her side fallimg asleep as he was leaving her room ordering medicine to help her get over the flu, makimg the others get it.

"Awwww somebody is being a good uncle, as Casey adores you." Kamala said makimg him stunned.

* * *

"Somebody is still dosed up, and needs to take her medicine, if she wants to get better." Rocket said to Casey.

"Yeah, but it tastes like trash, you know?" she replied still sounding stuffed up, making Rocket sigh, because he cared about her since he had been talking to her parents via Skype seeing her surprised, taking the medicine, despite her expression making Rocket chuckle at her reaction.

"They were worrying about you, after I told them you had the flu." he told her, seeing her drinking juice, relieving him letting her be after telling her a story, joining the others for training, which was helping him blow off steam, makimg Carol get it.

"She'll be alright, as we heard you tellimg her a story." Carol said.

"I was doing it, as she took the medicine without a fight." Rocket said drinking coffee much later, seeing Groot there wanting to help Casey only Rocket had told him, that the pollen might make things worse, making the treelike being get it, because he cared about Casey so was letting Rocket help her.

Monica wondered if Casey was alright or feeling better, hearing Carol say that Casey was sleepimg, so to let her be which she understood hopimg Casey would feel better soon, goimg to get ready for bed, makimg Carol get it, seeing Rocket texting on his phone guessing it was Lylla, that Casey had told her about, shich had stunned Rocket.

"Yeah, but Casey was asking about the blip, which made me nervous." he said makimg her get it.


	7. Slumber Party Antics

"Where'reyou going, that you're packing for, are we going on vacation?" Casey asked making Monica giggle at her furry pal's curiousity.

"No not a vacation, but a sleepiver, as a girl in our class invited-" Monica said stopping herself short because all the other girls in class had been invitedexcept for Casey makimg Monica feel bad, because Casey was a lot of fun, hoping she would be alright while she was gone.

"What's a sleepover, as you and the other girls were excited, when Brianna handed out invitations?" Casey said.

She listened as Monica told her, making the brown-red furred kit excited and impressed that you got to stay up all night, eating snacks, telling stories and having fun, which made Monica feel bad, because now Casey would want to go, and she had not been invited seeing Carol there asking if she was ready to go seekng her nod making Rocket see Casey playing with toys, wondering why she was not going.

"I wasn't invited, uncle, it's alright." she replied stunning him.

Casey hoped Monica would tell her how the sleepover went, when she came back, hoping she had fun, seeing Carol back after dropping Monica off, seeing Rocket angry about the fact Casey had not been invited, so was going to calm him down, plus she'd brought takeout, seeing the others in the kitchen along with Casey.

"How're you feeling, because you're not at that sleepover, and Monica did, since you two are friends?" Kamala asked her.

"I'm alright about it, plus Monica can tell me what it's like, plus Brianna does not get me." Casey said, drinking soda, making Kamala and the others chuckle at her being alright so saw Carol and Rocket join them, relieved that Caseybwas happy about not going to that sleepover.

"You're right, Marv as she i okay." Rocket said makimg the others get it, eating and having fun together.

* * *

"Oh man, I slept in pretty late, as it is noon, so hope Monica had fun at the sleepover." Casey pondered after getting up sluggishly yawning and stretching leaving her room going to the kitchen relieving Rocket and the othere, since last night they'd been having a blast, playing poker among other things that Carol would be surprised by.

"Somebody's feeling better after a crazy night of fun, eh?" Rocket said seeing her nod, seeing her putting pop tarts in the tlasted, making Rocket nervous seeing her drinking apple juice hearing her ask, if Monica was alright.

"I think she's alright, kiddo, I bet she'll tell you later, plus you might need an nap." Rocket told her, seeing Casey eating seeing the others there, relieved that the kit was awake.

"Yeah, we were just up, plus she was asking about Monica." Rocket said to Carol makimg her get it, because she was picking Monica up in a few hours relieving Casey hopimg that her friend had been alright, yawning so afterwards was in her room playing after a while in her room, trying to fight the tiredness she was feeling because she had been up all night.

"Not tired, not tired...l" she muttered sleepily, rubbing her eyes with a paw, going over to her bed, climbing in cuddlimg her stuffed Groot zoning out, just as Rocket came in to check on her tuckimg her in, kissing her furry head letting her be, hearing Carol ask if Casey was alright, seeing him nod.

"Yeah as she's taking an nap, after what we were doing last night." he told her makimg her curious hopimg they hadn't done anything stupid, hearing Rocket assure her they had been playing poker among other things, and watching movies so in a way, it was like Casey had went to a sleepover, just at the compound knowing Monica would be impressed, because of the things they had been doing, besides Casey stuffing her face with candy.

"She was having fun with us last night, so just relax." he told her.

He was makimg Casey a snack for shen she woke up, seeing Monica back after a while, wondering where Caseybwas, hearing her aunt tell her that her best friend was takimg an nap, because she and the others had their own fun, impressing her excited go hear what had happened last night, besides telling Caseybhow the slumber party had went.

"She was worrying about you, even this morning." Rocket said to her.


	8. Reunited With Her Favourite Toy

"Is Casey alright, why is she grumpy this morning or day?" Monica asked Rocket, makimg the brown-red furred male shrug his shoulders because he was just as concerned for his niece because she looked tired, that she had not been sleeping, wondering why or what was making her grumpy.

What they did not know or realise was that Casey didn't sleep without her favourite stuffed animal, which happened to be a plush Groot that her uncle had given her when she had been littler, so it was her comfort item that got her through the night, so now he was missing, she could not sleep not wanting to tell her uncle or Monica besides the others.

"Maybe breakfast will make her feel better, and turn her back, into the kit we know and love." Rocket said while they were going to the kitchens, seeing Casey very quiet as she was eating, makimg the others wonder, if everything was alright with Casey.

"I'll find out what's going on, Aunt." Monica said to Carol, relieving her and Rocket.

She was seeing Casey frantically searching her room looking for something, noticing the stuffed Groot that the brown-red furred female youngster slept with was not on her bed, makimg her get it, why Casey was tired and grumpy feeling bad for her.

"He disappeared and I can't find him, but I couldn't bear to tell uncle Rockie, because he gave her to me." Casey admitted sniffling.

"Awww it's alright, we'll find her, that way you can take an nap because your uncle is worrying about you." Monica said.

She was helping her out, as Casey's room like her uncle's room was a bit messy, but that always happdned with kids, noticing the toxbox, getting an idea, nudging Casey's furty shoulder gently, pointing to the chest makimg the brown-red furred female guess, it was worth a shot opening it, makimg her eyes widen in happiness, finding Flora, her stuffed Groot doll makimg her happy.

"I knew we'd find her, Casey, but now you should take an nap, you know?" Monica said seeimg her hug her.

Casey wondered how Flora had gotten into her toybox in the first place, gettimg into her bed being out like a light just as Rocket came in to check on her, seeing her cuddlimg Flora making him guess that was why Casey had been so grumpy, hopimg she would feel better after her nap.

* * *

"So somebody's feeling better after she found Flora, and took an nap?" Rocket asked Casey, seeing her nodding in reply, while having a snack.

"Yeah, you know I can't sleep without Flora, which was why I was grumpy, so Monica helped me out." Casey told him making him relieved.

It was later that afternoon, and Casey had woken up from her nap in a way better mood, now she had Flora back which relieved Rocket and the others because they had been worried about er, wondering what had upset the female kit that much plus Casey was wondering where her uncle was going at the weekend makimg Rocket sigh knowing he would have to tell her.

"To San Fransyokyo, as Kade is getting an award." he replied making Casey happy for her cousin, making a mischievous grin cross her furry face, at the thought of being on her own for the weekend makimg Rocket stunned, that she wasn't upset that she could not come, which was a good thing besides Monica could distract her from missing him until he got back, seeing herin a good mood.


	9. Protecting Her Best Friend

_Whoa, that's a hoverboard that uncle Rockie left behind, only one thing to do, play with it but not in the compound, the park of course!_

It was now Saturday morning and after getting ready for the day, Casey had found something cool in her uncle's part of the tech-lab which was a hoverboard makijg the super-powered female kit very excited to try ot out, only right now her stomach rumbled because she was hungry so before she could attempt anything fun with the hoverboard, she needed to have breakfast leaving said toy in her room for now.

Monica and the others were relieved seeing her in such a good mood, knowing Rocket had been worrying about nothing, seeing Casey eating at super-speed making the other guys chuckle while Carol was worrying, because whatever plans the female kit had, they could wait until after breakfast.

"Sorry Carol, I am kind of excited about something." Casey replied in-between slower bites of her food, makijg Carol and Monica relieved by that, wondering what had her so excited.

Monica's eyes widened after Casey showed her the hoverboard, guessing this was what she had been excited about, seeing the brown-red furred female nod, saying she was going to the park to play with it so Monica was going with her because she was also curious leaving the compound unaware that Exile was watching them, especially Casey happy they were going to the park without Carol or Kamala and her friends around.

* * *

"This thing is so awesome Casey, won't my aunt and the others flip, knowing you have this?" Monica asked Casey, playing with the hoverboard wearing safety gear.

"My uncle must have left it for me, since he went to visit my cousin, so he probably told them." Casey replied seeing her friend land on the grass beside her.

But then Casey sensed something strange in the area, seeing a boy around Kamala's age appear from out of nowhere, makijg her curious despite being on alert making Exile grin guessing her so-called friends had told her about him, and the Kree

"Relax my name's Exile, I've been waiting to meet you, along with my friends the Kree." he said, making Casey on high alert, knowing what he wanted, there was no way she was going with him, she knew about the Kree from Carol shaking her head in reply, making Exile annoyed seeing her protecting Monica using her many powers.

"Sorry but no deal, I'd rather becan awesome Avenger or Guardian of the Galaxy just like my uncle!" Casey yelled seeing Carol and Kamala there.

"So you're picking on little kids now, that's super low, especially thinking you could trick Rocket's niece, but she outsmarted you." Kamala said.

Casey grinned at Kamala's words while using her powers to scare Exile away, impressing Monica, after Exile vanished, seeing Casey pass out, as she caught her askimg a lot of questions.

"We'll explain once we get back to the compound, alright?" Carol said to her niece, while they left the park.

At the compound, Carol was checking her niece for injuries, seeing she was alright, seeing Casey's paw was hurt, guessing she had protected Monica makimg her proud knowing Rocket would be too, and worried when he heard what had happened.


	10. Saving The Day

Casey's blue eyes began to flutter open, as she began to stir a few das later wondering how on Terra she had gotten back to the compound because the last thing she had remembered was fighting that Kree boy, Exile alongside Carol and Kamala while protecting Monica using her awesome powers, wondering why she felt so tired not realising she'd been sleeping the last few days, noticing a cast on one of her paws, guessing it had gotten hurt.

"Yes, you're awake, as we were worried about you, even your uncle." Monica said hugging her, making a smile cross Casey's furry face in relief, that her friend was safe wondering what day and time it was, hearing it was Tuesday, astounding Casey.

"You were pretty tired, after what happened, but thanks because that Exile guy was kind of scary, so glad you didn't go with him, I would miss you if you had." Monica replied making the brown-red furred female nod, because they were friends, good ones.

"We should tell the others you're up including your uncle, he was pretty worried, after my aunt tol him." Monica said seeing Casey follow her, stunning the adults that she was up.

"Thank Groot you're alrigjt, as I was worrying when they talked about it on the news!" Rocket said huggimg her, making Casey guess he had been worried out of everybody.

"I'm alright, just my paw in a cast, at least we know I can use my powers, without damage." Casey replked.

He guessed she was rigjt, knowing this could beca good thing, hoping she was alrigjt, knowing she was pretty shy wsnting to ask her, just not in front of the others tellimg her to come find him after she ate, mskimg her curious, about what her awesome uncle was up to feelimg really hungry after being asleep for the last few days making Hulk chuckle.

"Maybe it's aboug you becoming a Guardian like you wanted, after kicking butt." Monica said seeing Casey's brow furrow.

"I don't know bdcause he had that look on his face, like he had been worried or afraid." she replidd to her.

"Good point, but just wait and see alright?" Casey heard Carol say as she had been listening to both youngsters tslkimg, knowing how Casey had wanted to prove herself worthy enough to be an Avenger or a Guardian of the Galaxy like her uncle only she was justva kid like Monica.

* * *

Rocket was still awake later that night/early morning but going to check on Casey, going into her room seeing her deep asleep, despite the fact she'd gone toe to paw with Exile letting her be guessing what Carol had told him earlier was right, that kids were gough seeing her cuddlkng her stuffed Groot in sleep.

He was leaving her room, going to get some coffee makimg Kamala wonder what he was doimg up, hearkng him say that he had been checking on Casey after what had happened a vew days ago.

"I get it, but she's very brave like you, so you have nothing to worry about." she said to him.

"Yeah as I promised her foljs to protect her, you know?" he said to her.

They were hanging out plus were talking right into the morning, just as Casey and the others were up, makimg Casey wonder if her uncle was alright, hearing him say that he was just really tired makimg the female kit unsure makimg Rocket sigh, going to take an nap, since he had been up all night, taking off his armour before getting into bed lying on his side.

Carol was guessing this, as she had heard Kamala tell her, letting Rocket be, seeing Casey had drawn the Guardians emblem on her cast which impressed Monica as she saw while they were eating breakfast, makimg Casey grin hopimg her uncle was alright.

"He's sleeping but yeah he's alright." Carol assured her.

That relieved Casey as she hoped nobody was mad at her, because of what had happened yesterday, she had not intended to fight abad guy like Exile, she had just wanted to hoverboard with Monica, unaware Carol sensed something was up, hearing Casey tell her.

"When you're with us, these thimgshappen, plus you did save Monica from Exile." Carol told her.

"You have a point there, thanks." Casey replied to her joining the others for breakfast, knowing her uncle was probably still sleepimg so was making him breakfast, taking it to his room using her invisiblty power, putting it on his desk, for when he woke.


	11. Helping Her Friend Get Ready for Camp

Casey was rubbing her ears waking up the next morning, after hitting the snooze button on her alarm clock because she got itchy ears a lot which she hid from her uncle because she knew he wouldn't complain if he had ear bugs, getting ready for the day, brushing her fangs besides getting dressed but it was now Summer so she and Monica were on summer break going to the kit hens.

She could hear an excitable Monica making the brown-red furred female curious about what was going on, hearing her best friend was going to summer camp stunning Casey faking happiness for her, making both Carol and Rocket exchange a look, knowing Casey was a tad upset and was trying to be happy.

_Maybe we can make Casey happy, while Monica's at camp, so it's good she's happy for her friend._

"You sure you're alright, with me going to camp?" Monica asked Casey seeing the female kit nodding.

Rocket was making pancakes, but put smiley Groot faces on Casey's, to cheer her up about Monica going to camp most of the summer, seeing a small grin on her furry face which relieved him, seeing her drinking milk hearing her mumbling softly to herself.

"We should let her be, Marv as Monica is her best friend, you know?" Rocket said to Carol.

She was noticing Casey rubbing her ears, making Rocket sigh, telling her about Casey's ear thing getting the eardrops, knowing she didn't like them putting them in making him sigh knowing she was not in the best mood right now, seeing her go off.

* * *

"I bet camp's gonna be fun, and you're probably gonna make of friends, you know?" Casey told Monica, while helping her pack making Monica get that her best friend was nervous about her doing this, but knew things would be alright noticing her friend rubbing her ears.

"My ears get itchy bugs in them, and my uncle knows." Casey told her, making Monica hug her.

Monica was understanding that, plus Casey was unaware that there was a summer program called Avengers Academy, which was coming up seeing Carol walk in, seeing Monica was finished packing, relieved that Casey had helped guessing Monica had been makimg Casey feel better seeing Monica nod as it was early evening meaning dinner, hearkng Rocket annoyed, because he'd been talking to Casey's parents but others had butted in.

"Let's go eat, it might put the both of you in a good mood." Carol said seeing Casey nod seeing her uncle hang up.

The others saw Casey eating vegan hot dogs and burgers, besides salad, as it made her happy, hoping that she could handle things while her best friend was gone at camp noticing the sky darkening with the sun setting makimg the stars come out which made Casey happy because she loved stargazing back home plus Rocket had taught her about constellations so she was entranced by the night sky, makimg Carol smile.

"Maybe this we can use to distract her, while Monica's gone." Rocket whispered to her seeing Carol nod in reply.


	12. Meeting Her Future Self

"Why the heck is she so tired, it's just odd!" Rocket said drinking coffee, noticing it was noon but Casey was just up, which was not normal for the female kit, hopimg she was alright, seeing her eating leftover pancakes after heating them up using laser blasts from her paws, which had made not just Rocket and also the others duck.

"Why're you flipping out, just because I used my laser paws to heat up pancakes?" Casey said.

"Because you could have almost did damage, or burn a hole through the wall, which happened before." Rocket said.

"I don't remember that, you must have been imagining I did that." Casey replied.

Rocket sighed, knowing she was just tired being up late, so was letting her be, hopimg after an nap, Casey might feel better seeing Carol get him, saying there was an older looking kit that looked like Casey had appeared from out of nowhere, making him curiously go to where Casey and the others were, hearing Casey asking the stranger questions.

"I was helping my uncle with a time-travel experiment, and ended up here, yes my name's Casey." the teenage female kit said, impressing Casey, meeting her future self grinning seeing her big kit claws, that came with raccoon puberty, making her future self giggle.

"Yeah, but we have our powers to help devend us, you know?" Future Casey said making Casey grin.

Rocket knew ghat Casey was feeling a bit lonely after Monica had left for summer camp, so having the future version of her was makimg her happy, despite the fact she would have to go back soon before she disrupted the timeline hoping Casey would understand once he explained.

"It's okay uncle, my younger self will understand, like when you and the others went back in time, to fix what Thanos did." he heard Future Casey say, impressing him by her wisdom guessing she had grown up a little, hugging her.

"Yeah you helped a buttload when I was younger, plus she won't be mad, if you explain." she assured him.

"Yeah, and good that you do turn out good so far, because of me." he said.

* * *

Casey after waking up much later that afternoon, deciding to get a snack feeling her belly rumble, wondering where hervfuture self went, unaware that her future self went making Rocket sigh, because he was telling her, that her future self had went back to her own time makimg her sigh because she had been having fun with her future self involving her powers, knowing they had to talk.

"I do feel lonely, so having my future self made me feel better, since Monica went to camp, besides you and the others always go on missions that I can't so yeah." Casey admitted while eating brownies makimg Rocket feel bad for his niece, so would figure out a way to help her not feel that way making Carol wonder what was wrong.

He was telling her, makimg her get it, hoping Casey would be alright, stunned the female kit had been feelijg lonely, knowing they could come up with something.


	13. Calming Ner Ûncle Down

_Ooh, web shooters, I could have fun with these, even if uncle Rockie says, the lab isn't a playground or toy store._

It was a few days later and Casey had snuck into the tech-lab but was tempted to play with the web shooters, which Rocket had fixedup for Peter Parker otherwise known as Spiderman, until her uncle's ship caught her attention, getting in because she always imagined driving when she was older but right now shecould dteam, right?

"Blast off, to adventure!" she yelled, imagining she was a Guardian of the Galaxy just like her uncle, giggling which Rocket could hear entering the lab with Peter, smilimg at Casey must playing and nog in their fur, or wanting to play with web shooters, relieving Peter.

"Relax, she's occupied, plus she doesn't know how to actually start it." Rocket assured him, since Lylla was also coming later for date night, hoping Casey would be alright with that, not be nervous around Lylla sighing because he had told Carol and the others about his plans besides asking them to make sure that Casey was alight.

"You okay, why so quiet, aren't we friends?" Peter asked him, seeing Rocket nod.

"He's just being anxious about something that's happening later." they heard Casey say, nearly making Rocket jump, remembering she'd been playing in his ship, seeing him playing with duct tape or rolling it a lot, making Casey get it, he was nervous about Lylla coming for their first date night.

"Maybe Thor can help, he is my ncle's best friend." Casey said seeing Rocket shake his furry head.

He was going to get ready for the night's events, despite being anxious despite Casey saying he could do it, but breathing deeply after takimg a bath in a long time, putting on a tux, impressing Casey as her uncle looked handsome.

"Where's she going, you know?" Peter asked Rocket.

"I'm going to my room, so I don't get in my uncle'sfur during his date night, with Lylla." Casey said leaving the tech-lab going to her room, playing by herself while Monica was still at camp, unaware her uncle had told the others what was going on, so Carol and the others were including Casey, since they were getting takeout, making the female kit excited, including playing video games, which Hulk was impressed by.

"Yeah, you don't have to hide in your room, just because your uncle is having a date night." Carol said to Casey.

"Yeah, but I hope he's alright, as he was anxious about it." Casey said making the others surprised.

* * *

"I can't believe things went well, but hope Casey's alright." Rocket said going to his room, after Lylla had left, going to check on Casey seeing her asleep in her bed, guessing the others had worn her out while he was with Lylla, seeing Thor nod.

"That's good because I was worrying about her, you know?" Rocket replied.

"Are you alright, Captain Rabbit?" Thor asked him as Rocket nodded.

"Just tired from things, but worry about Casey, you know?" he replied.

He and Thor were talking into the how night, as the sun came up, so Rocket was going to the kitchen, to make himself coffee, to wake himself up mentally seeing Casey there hugging him, askimg how things had went with Lylla making Rocket smile.

"It went good kit, but you should not worry about me, alright?" he told her as she sensed he was exhausted, using her calming power to sooth him into rest, seeing him zoneout, resting his furry head on the table, making the others curious about what was going on hearing Casey tell them in her innocent, kit way.


	14. Developing An Nightly Habit

Casey was feeling bored, and it was late night/early morning in the compound but she was deciding to sneak out of the compound taking off her armour in case she ran into other kits her abe, which she was hoping for knowing they came out at night, knowing her uncle and Thor were sleepy watching movied after stuffing their faces with pizza so she could slip out doing so.

"Woah, the city looks awesome this time of night." she said seeing all the lights of the city, knowing it was the city that never sleeps running riot using her super-speed power accidentally knocking over a trash can making her curious, smelling cookies, digging in, using her baby claws.

"Uncle Rockie's wrong, it's awesome being a raccoon!" she said gigglimg.

She saw another kit that was around her age, that was male impressed by what sne had did wondering if she was new nodding in reply lying a little, to her new friend, Stripes because he might not like her or want to be her ffiend, if he knew she had powers along with being Rocket's niece, she could worry about that later imagining her uncle's furry face, if he saw what she was doing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rocket had woken up, realising Casey wasn't there so had went looking for her hoping she was not hurt or in danger finding her in Queens just as the sun was coming up making Casey sigh, because Stripes had went home seeing Rocket wonder why she smelt like trash making the female kit nervous in case he knew as he might not let her hang out with Stripes ever again lost in her thoughts walking back to the compound, hoping maybe Carol or Kamala could help.

"I'm gonna get that funky smell off me, alright?" Casey told Rocket as she was going to take a shower, making Rocket sigh, hopimg she was alright because he had a feeling his niece had been hanging out with kits her age, guessing she was keeping it a secret.

After a while, Casey was feeling refershed after her shower, putting her shirt on, as she was hungry, goimg to the kitchen, making the others relieved she was alright, because Rocket had told them what had happened, seeing her drinking de-caff coffee besides eating pancakes seeing Thor eating a lot.

"Hmmm, somebody looks sleepy, after whatever she was doing." Carol said seeing Casey yawning.

After eating, the female kit was going to her room getting onto her bed, cuddlimg her stuffed Groot, zoning out, relieving Rocket, unaware of what she had been doing as er sneaking out in the middle of the night had worried him, so relieved she was back, leaving her room makimg her snacks.

The others understood why he was nervous about letting her explore like she wanted to, so they would have to teach her to defend herself.

"You have a point there, Rockie." Carol said to him.

Plus Thor's young daughter, Thrud was coming to live with them, plus she was nearly around Casey and Monica's age, which made Thor happy besides pizza, making the others get it, since he was helping Rocket enrol Casey into school in New Asgard for Fall, which Rocket was waiting for the right moment, so maybe Thrud arriving would work, makimg the others sigh.

"Yes but Casey might get upset, if you didn't tell her now." Carol pointed out to him.

"Zit'll be fine, besides she's my fur and blood, you know?" Rocket replied.

"Alright but when it blows up in your furry face, then we can help." she replied.

Rocket was then checkimg on Casey seeing she was still sleeping, wondering what the heck she'd been doing, scampering around the city until sunrise, beginning to figure it out a little, hopimg she might tell him after she woke up leaving her be going to invent for a bit while figuring out what he was gonn say, about thimgs, since she was his niece.

After waking up, Casey was aving a snack, hopimg sne could sneak out again tomight and hang out with Stripes because that had been exciting to her, the most exciting thing all Summer hearing her uncle there, happy she was up hugging him.

"Yeah I was up all night doing stuff, you know?" she replied to him.

But while talkijg to her about what was happening in the Fall, Casey was becoming upset, to the point of her powers spurting out so was leaving the compound to get some air nearly putting a hole through the wall leaving, makimg Rocket sigh needing help.


	15. Meeting Her Alternate Self

_I should've listened to Marv and let her soften the blow, that way she wouldn't have reacted that way so once we find her and if she's calm, we can talk things out about things._

"Rockie you alright, you're worrying about Casey, because she flew off?" Kamala asked, seeing the brown-red furred male nod in reply.

"I told you it would blow up in your face, but first let's find her, hopefully she's calmed down." Carol said.

It was a few hours later and now night, but Carol, Kamala and Rocket were searching for Casey, after her leaving after being upset which was making Rocket worry, his paws shaking in anxiety makijg Carol guess he was panickimg seeing Kamala extend her arms around him in a hug.

"We'll find her, but we have to relax, we can't find her, if we're freaking out, right?" she said seeing him nod after taking deep breaths once she let go hearing laughter which he knew as Casey's leading the way, seeing his niece with a male kit playing with trash cans, makimg him shake his furry head making both Carol and Kamala get why this worried him.

ng takeout"Woah, Avengers in the area, Casey do you know them?" Stripes asked looking at Rocket, then at her with wide eyes makimg Casey nervous seeing him run off making Carol guess she had just lost her first friend, makimg Rocket feel bad for her.

"Let's just go home, alright?" Casey said flying off with them, feeling sad but trying to hide it in front of her uncle, but once they got back, she was taking a shower to get the trash smell off her, plus they were ng takeout, making Rocket sigh wanting to talk to Casey deciding to wait until tomorrow, when the kit had calmed down as this was hurting him as much as it was hurting her.

"She'll be alright, once we talk go her, as she might be afraid to try making friends, after Stripes did that." Kamala said to him seeing him agree hoping Casey would be alright, putting what he knew she loved from takeout into bowls putting them on a tray, going to Casey's room, opening the door gently, seeing her listening to music on headphones so left the food there, waiting for her to come to him.

After that, he was going to the tech-lab to do his own thing to calm down after the excitement, hopimg things would blow over, seeing that Lylla had called him a dozen times on his phone so was callimg her, explaining breathing a sigh of relief hanging up.

"Uncle Rockie, can we talk?" he heard Casey sayblater, makimg him impressed and relieved she was talking to him after entering the kitchen.

"Sure we can, and sorry Stripes was not a true friend to you, but sorry, about upsetting you earlier, but your new school is pretty awesome, trust me." he said.

Casey nodded as she was drinkimg warm milk, besides eating cookies which made Rocket happy, she was feeling better, after earlier until hearing her telling him about this crazy dream she had, about another version of her, surprising Rocket that she would dream that, assuring her it was a dream even though it was pretty cool.

* * *

Casey stirred later the next morning, after dreaming getting up, despite having bed fur and hair going to the kitchens making Carol smile in reply seeing her sitting at the table while, especially after what Rocket had told her and the others, what Casey had told him about an alternate version of herself seeing the female brown-red furred youngster quiet, seeing a chubby blonde haired girl that looked like Thor which Carol understood.

"That's Thor's daughter, Thrud, who's around your and Monica's age, plus Monica's coming back in a few days, that's good right?" she said to Casey seeing her nodding while eating up, because she wanted to see what her uncle was doing.

"Is she alright, is she scared of me?" Thrud asked after Casey left.

"No, she's just shy around new people, just like her uncle, once she gets to know you, you'll be friends, like she is with my niece, Monica." Carol replied to her, hoping Rocket could make Casey smile.

Casey was excited yet nervous hearing her uncle saying they were going to Toronto, where she came from, making Rocket relieved guessing that Thrud had caught her off guard, seeing her get into his ship, as it was taking off seeing her taking an nap since she had been up late, knowing this was a good idea.

He could hear Casey talking in her sleep, makimg him smile, knowing things would be alright, but landing in Toronto knowing Casey would be excited, even though she hadn't been here since she was littler, seeing Casey awake, smirking leaving the ship, the both of them flying across the city.

"This is awesome, plus the Terrans are flipping out!" Rocket heard Casey say, gigglimg which made him happy, landing on the sidewalk stunning people only Casey was noticing trash cans closed makimg her confused, opening them making Rocket get it.

"Let's not get carried away, but I like it." he said seeing her nod.

But then she sensed a weird feeling like in her recent dreams, running off, making Rocket go after her, wondering what was going on seeing her eyes widen in surprise, seeing another kit like her, wearing leather armour, smirkimg.

"Oh crud, that's what you were telling me about, right?" he said seeing Casey nod.


	16. Bonding

"Woah, this is so cool but weird at the same time, why do you think she's here?" Rocket said to Casey who was in awe at her alternate self guessimg her dream had been a vision seeing her alternate self staring at her, approaching on two paws.

"I don't know uncle!" Casey said as her alternate self grinned seeing the shocked look on Rocket's furry face that she was a thief and had been running around stealing wallets making Casey get it, fighting her using her powers, along with her alternate self impressing and worrying Rocket wanting to help seeing Casey kicking butt, putting Novacore shackles on her alternate self's paws annoying her.

"Let me go, other doofus!" she yelled making Rocket and Casey giggle going back to Rocket's ship taking Casey's alternate self with them back to the Avengers compound makimg Rocket hope Casey could calm her alternate self down, hearing her yelling which he was ignoring knowing the alternate her did not mean whatshe was saying.

"I'm alright uncle, I'm more worried about her, you know?" Casey replied to him makimg him smile.

After arriving at the compound, they were putting Casey's alternate self in a vibraium furlled cell, so she could not escape, makimg the others curious, hearing Rocket explaining makimg them impressed, by how Casey had handled herself, after Rocket had helped her out, going to the kitchen so she could get her alternate self something to eat, because she must be famished, impressing them at her empathy.

"She may be grumpy like uncle Rocket sometimes, but she must be hungry." Casey said making Rocket abree, knowing she wanted to make her alternate self her friend even if she was upset at ner, bringing the tray to where her alternate self was seeing her confused.

"I figured you might be hungry, but sorry that I had to do that, you know?" Casey said seeing her eating messily, makimg her smile.

"Why're you being nice to me, after you stopped me?" Casey heard her alternate self ask afterwards.

"It was the right thing to do, you know?" she replied to her makimg her puzzled, seeing Rocket there, before she could ask any more questions, surprised she was being calm not angry, guessing Casey was right, so was letting her handle this, even though Summer was almost over, meaning Casey would be starting her new school in New Asgard in a few days.

"You should be lucky, that Casey didn't want ti turn you over to the Novacore." he said to Casey's alternate self.

"Understood, but she's lucky to have you." she replied softly seeing him leave.

* * *

"You think my alternate self will be alright, being here?" Vasey asked.

"I guess so, but it's impressive you wanna help her, besides Monica's coming back tomorrow, that should be fun." Rocket replied, as he was tucking Casey into bed after everything that had happened today, telling her one of their stories, hearing Casey adding a kit like her alternate self, impressing Rocket.

"Just get rest, alright?" he said kissing her furry head, leaving her room, sighimg checking on his niece's alternate self, surprised that she hadn't tried to escape, thinking she was playing a trick, seeing she was sleepimg.

"Rockie, maybe Casey is growing on her, you know?" Carol said to him.

Later that next morning, Casey was awake going to the kitchens, getting pop tarts for herself, but also her alternate self, leaving there going to where her alternate self was, seeing she was still sleeping, leaving her be.

Monica was curious seeing an excited Casey hugging her makimg her giggle surprised, hearing her tell her how thimgs had gone including her alternate self, makimg Carol and Rocket relieved, seeing Thrud also awake, makimg Monica impressedthere was another kid in the compound makimg Casey understand, hopimg that her alternate self was awake.

She saw her awake, eating the pop tarts, enjoying the taste, making Casey giggle, askimg her if she had an name seeing her shake her furry head as her messy hair hung around her face, makimg her decide to think of an name for her.

"What about Celesta?" Casey asked seeing her like it, makimg Casey happy, unaware Rocket was watching impressing him.

"Maybe Casey, we'll think about it, but thanks." she replied to her making Casey smile putting her paw on the glass on where Celesta's paw was makimg Rocket emotional, guessing she was connecting with her alternate self emotionally guessing it might be a good idea to let her out of the cell.

"I needto talk to your friend alone, kit." he told Casey as she was leaving him be.

"You're letting me out, how do you know I won't escape?" she asked him.

"Because you care about Casey, Celesta." he replied to her seeing her flinch.

She would gry to prove that she was good on the inside, which Rocket understood, she just had a messed-up past like him, knowing Casey was good for her, like Groot with him, hearing Casey gigglimg, seeing Celesta's eyes widen in surprise, wondering what was going on.

"Alright, you're free, this is gonna be awesome!" Casey said happily trying to hug her, seeing her alternate self pull away making the others nervous seeing Casey alright with it, hearing her mention her uncle used to be like that, so would wait until her alternate self felt comfortable about hugs.


	17. Giving Celesta Her Own Room

"So she's you from another dinension, which is cool but she's living here?" Monica said, seeing Casey nod filling her friend in on what had happened while she had been at camp unaware Celesta was there just not comfortable around anybody besides Casey and Rocket.

"This is Monica, my human friend and Carol's niece, you alright?" Casey said to her seeing her nodding.

It was early evening and the others were getting the grill ready for a BBQ makimg Casey and Monica happy along with Thrud but Celesta was wondering what was going on making Casey get it, explaining which was makimg her feel better, especially trying a burger liking it makimg Casey giggle.

"Not all thimgs here are scary, you know?" she said snorting makimg Celesta giggle, surprising her but also the adults.

"That's good as we're making progress, since Celesta cares about Casey a lot." Rocket said to Carol seeing her agree.

That late night/early morning, Celesta was still awake but drinking milk and eating cookies she'd found making Rocket smile, guessing she had trouble sleeping alone, letting her be, hoping she had not activated the security systems, knowing he and Casey had a lot of work to do with Celesta seeing her curious about Groot rather than scared which made sense, explaining to Groot making him get it.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" he said making Celesta smile.

"I'm Celesta but from another dimension, and getting used to things." she said seeing him wrap his vines around the anxious brown-red furred female like with Rocket when he was scared or sad, guessing she was a little like that, knowing Casey would be there to help Celesta fit in but ease her anxiety about their world.

* * *

Casey was surprised seeing an exhausted Celesta wondering what she'd been doing, impressed that Rocket had let her use the simulator, so she could learn to control her many powers seeing Rocket agree, as they were having breakfast hearing Celesta stunned, that she didn't have to sleep in that cell anymore, now she was slowly earning his trust, making Casey grin, seeing both Monica and Thrud curious about the newcomer.

"Uncle Rockie said that Celesta gets her own room now, isn't that awesome?" Casey said makimg Monica sigh.

She was feeling weird, seeing her best furry pal hanging around Celesta since she showed up here, leaving makimg Casey confused, which Rocket understood, knowing Carol could help her niece out with that, tellimg Casey that Monica just needed alone time, which she got.

"We should make your new room feel like home, you know?" Casey said as Celesta followed her and Rocket to where her new room was feeling quiet, which Rocket got, knowing Casey would help her get settled into her room, knowing Casey could make her feel better leaving them be, for now.


	18. Bonding With Nebula

_I have a feeling, that Celesta isn't adjusting well to the room-mate situation, as I can hear her whimpering and talking in her sleep._

A lot of things had happened recently for Casey, like finding out that she and Celesta were sisters, besides proving she was worthy of Pledge Day and Rocket had decided to help her and Celesta bond, by letting them share Casey's bedroom so Casey was going over to her sister's bed.

"Celesta you okay, are you having bad dreams?" she asked softly, seeing her awake despite shaky and stunned that Casey was there, feeling bad that she had woken her up since she needed her sleep, to grow.

"It's alright and guess you're having trouble sleeping, after what happened?" Casey asked, seeing Celesta nodding, giving Casey an idea knowing night-lights would make her sister feel better to sleep through the night, surprising Celesta.

"It's alright, as I sometimes use an nightlight to help me sleep, and uncle Rockie and the others won't make fun of you." Casey told her, plugging it in, shinging through the darkness of the room, makimg Celesta feel better, lying down in her bed fallimg asleep.

That made Casey happy, getting back into her own bed, cuddling her stuffed Groot, Flora goijg back to sleep.

* * *

Later the next morning, Casey was up but let Celesta sleep in, seeing both Gamora and Nebula wondering why they were here, hearing Rocket say they were going to help her and aCelesta bond as sisters, asking where Celesta was, hearing her say that she was sleeping after having bad dreams.

"That's very sweet that you were helping her, including sharing your nightlight with her to sleep." he told her drinking coffee seeing her eating breakfast, to fuel up for her day seeing a sleepy, grumpy Celesta join yhem, making Nebula chuckle at this.

"Maybe breakfast will make you feel better, as Casey told us, you were having trouble sleeping." Rocket told her.

"Y-Yeah she's been nice to me, you know?" Celesta said not giving him eye contact, making Gamora and Nebula, especially Nebula understood how she was feeling wanting to talk to her alone, making both Gamora and Rocket exchange a look, letting her makimg Casey curious, about why Nebula wantedto talk to her sister, making them explain that Celesta and Nebula might become friends.

Nebula chuckled as she and Celesta were rough-housing chuckling, giving Nebula an idea, because there was pro-wrestling in the galaxy makimg Celesta impressed, wanting to see makijg her smirk getting into her ship, taking off, makimg Casey and Gamora worry, until Rocket showed her aNebulas's text makimg them relieved.

"Yeah, like when Casey sleeps with me, because of thunderstorms, or bad dreams." Rocket said to Gamora.

Later Celesta was back, with pro-wrestling merch including a stuffed doll of her favourite wrestler, making Casey and Rocketbhappy that Celesta was happy, and into pro-wrestling knowing they could use this, seeing her go to her and Casey's room.


	19. It's Okay To Be Upset

Celesta was wondering, why Casey was walking on all fours instead of on two paws, not knowing her sister had gotten hurt during an adventure, involving her furry knees which she did not want to tell her, or her uncle because he was brave and tough seeing her wearing a pro-wrestling shirt.

"I'm fine sis, don't worry about me, and bet you're gonna hang out with Aunt Nebula, right?" Casey said to her, makimg Celesta wonder if everything was alright with her sister, seeing Nebula here, making her happy, despite being worried about Casey.

"Uncle Rockie, I think that Casey is hurt, as she is walking on all four of her paws." Celesta said to Rocket makimg him notice something was up with Casey, noticing her knees were sore making his protective instincts go nuts, askimg her how it had happened, hearing her tell him.

"I was trying to be brave like you, when you get hurt." she admitted makimg Rocket frown at her response, feelijg bad that he made her feel she had to act tough, when it was alright to cry, when hurt or upset.

He was putting ice packs on her furry knees to bring down the swelling, making both Monica and Thrud curious, about what had happened hearing Rocket tell them, makimg them understand, wondering where Celesta was, hearing Casey say that she was with Nebula, making them worry.

"She's aware of that, because Rockie told her." Carol told her.

That relieved them, hoping that Celesta would not use wrestling moves on them, makimg Casey frown, hearing that because she knew that her sister would not do that, making Rocket agree, while makimg breakfast, knowing that Drax and Nebula would explain to her about being careful with her wrestling moves.

Carol and the others were hoping that was true, because Celesta was becoming part of their family, grinning seeing Casey getting messy with breakfast, making the others including Rocket chuckle, as she was a messy eater, getting maple shrup in her fur, making them giggle knowing she was going to need a bath seeing Rocket agree hopimg that Celesta was having a good time with Nebula.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, after Uncle Rockie helped?" Celesta asked, seeing Casey nod, after coming back from being with Nebula and Drax, because she was learning wrestling moves from them, on the promise of not using them outside the ring, relieving Casey because Rocket had been worried about that factor, making Celesta nodding saying she was having fun.

"Don't tell mom and dad, but I wanna be a wrestler, they might not approve." Celesta said to her.

"That's pretty cool, but they would think it was cool." Casey told her, impressing Celesta nod making Rocket wonder, what they were talking about hearing Celesta tell him, makimg him impressed by what Celesta had chosen for her path in life, which she had chosen for herself knowing her parents might have some concerns about this, makimg Casey frown.

"Well if they're letting me become either a Guardian or an Avenger when I grow up, they should let Celesta be a wrestler when she grows up, you know?" Casey pointed out to him, making him impressed by her words.

"You have a point there, which is good." he told them, seeing Celesta hug her in return, making her smile.

She would help her sister with this, knowing their parents might not be happy, with her sister wanting to be a pro-wrestler when she grew up, knowing she did not care what they would say, knowing Rocket thought it was awesome, which relieved her hoping nothing would get in her, or Casey's way as they got older, as she onew puberty was pretty intresting for kids of their species, especially involving their claws.

"What's on your mind?" Caseyasked her.

"Puberty, you know?" Celesta said seeing Casey grossed out.

Rocket chuckled, overhearing as he had a feeling, this would happen, knowing he would have to tell his nieces about that sooner or later, seeing that Howard's nephew, Howie might be coming over, which he was unsure about, even though the others thought it was a good idea.

"Why're you so worried, is Howie bad?" Casey asked nervously.

"No, but his uncle is untrustworthy, plus got me and the other Guardians arrested, by the Kree." Rocket replied, making Celesta on alert, in case Howie was mean to Casey, she would unleash her wrestling moves on him.

"If Howie was mean, he would not let us meet him." Casey replied making Celesta sigh, hoping this was a good thing.


	20. Giving Celesta Some Big News

"Hey, come back here, that's Uncle Rockie's!" Casey said, as Howie, that was Howard's nephew was causing mischief, and had went into Rocket's room without asking, running around the compound with something from said Avenger/Guardians's kit-hood.

"I knew the little quacker was bad for us, he won't just give us that blankie back, even if he knew why it's important to Uncle Rockie, you know?" Monica replied seeing Thrud agree, hoping Howie would not syeal her blankie next, hearing Celesta assure her, it would not happen.

"Let's give him the smackdown of his life!" Celesta said, cracking her furry knuckles.

"Thanks sis, but didn't you promise Aunt Nebula along with Uncle Drax, not to use wrestling outside the ring?" Casey reminded her sister.

"Yeah, I forgot, thanks sis, but how're we gonna get it back?" Celesta said, giving Casey, Monica and Thrud an idea, going to find Rocket, as he might have ideas, on how they could get his personal item back, seeing Celesta agree, going with them, hearing Rocket yelling making them guess he found out, what Howie did.

"He took your special blankie, the one you showed me before, and we tried getting it back, but Howie is being a butthole!" Celesta said makijg Rocket smirk at that, knowing they had tried to be nice to Howie, and he turned into a bully, deciding to help, making them curious, about what he was going to do hoping the kid hadn't removed the scent off it.

The kids heardsounds going on, with Celesta wanting to see her uncle be awesome, which Casey was stopping her from doing going to get snacks, hoping that Rocket was taming Howie making the others get it.

"Like your one, Uncle Rockie's blanket is special, as his mom, mine and Celesta's grandma gave it to him, when he was born." Casey told Thrud making her get it, hoping Howie had not wrecked it, seeing him join them, knowing they especially Celesta wanted to know, what he did to Howie.

"I put him in time out, as Howard never punished him, and I got a certain item back." he replied, making them get that the others being around made him embarrassed to tell in front of them, happy Casey had told Monica and Thrud, knowing Celesta understood.

* * *

Both Casey and Celesta were getting ready for bed, brushing their fangs, putting on night-shirts feeling sleepy, after the chaotic events of the day, unaware their uncle had something, to tell Celesta hoping her reaction would be calm, since it was bedtime makimg Casey excited, knowing it meant stories because she and her uncle had added an new character to the stories, based off Celesta.

"I know you're excited about stories, but I have something to tell Celesta." Rocket said making curious.

"I get to go to be in a pro-wrestling match, right?" Celesta asked excitedly making him chuckle.

"No, but that would be awesome, you're going to school with Casey, aren't you excited?" Rocket asked.

Casey sensed anxiety from her sister, remembering she'd been that way about the planet School, until she felt comfortable on her first day, plus she and Thrud would be there, to help, if Celesta got into trouble, without her using her furry fists to get out of it.

After stories and lights out, Celesta was still awake, thinkimg about what might happen on her first day at an new school, and unlike Casey, she'd never been to school in her life, as her uncle in her old dimension had home-schooled her, surprising Casey, Monica and Thrud the next day, after she had told them why she was anxious before Drax was picking her up, for wrestling class giving Casey an idea.

"We're not gonna do wrestling, to make Celesta feel better about school, right?" Monica asked nervously.

"No, but Celesta loves those galcatic wrestlers that she, Aunt Nebula and Uncle Drax watch, and they're not scared to fight bad guys just like our aunts and uncles." Casey replied makimg Monica and Thrud impressed by the brown-red furred kit's train of thought deciding to wait until later, as wrestling class made Celesta tired.


	21. 2Making A Compromise

Celesta was feeling her anxiety get worse and worser, as her first day of school was approaching, which Casey was noticing because her sister's powers were acting up which happened when they were both faced with emotional situations like firsts, like the first day of school so wanted to help her out going to the tech-lab seeing Rocket helping Meeko with his powers, especially super-strength impressing both Casey and Celesta.

"Uncle Meeko got powers, how did this happen?" Celesta asked him, makimg Rocket chuckle.

"He got exposed to terragen mist, and his human was impressed, but maybe you guys should help, why are you here?" Rocket replied, hearing Casey tell him, makimg him get it, impressed that Casey was wanting to help her sister, feel better about her first day of school.

She hoped that Celesta would be alright, relieved her sister had wrestling class, because that made Celesta happy, hearing Rocket say, that he and Carol were going to take Celesta to get her school stuff later, knowing if she came, it might help Celesta relax, about her first day.

"That's a good idea, as I can help her for sure." Casey told him.

Rocket nodded in reply, as he knew that Celesta would be happier, if she came along on this mission, knowing she was getting her anxiety out, in wrestling class, which would be a good thing, relieved that Drax and Nebula were teaching Celesta self-control with wrestling.

Casey saw an anxious Thrud, as she had to go to the dentist, which made her pretty nervous, feeling Casey hug her, making the chubby female Asgardian youngster feel better, seeing Thor there, as they were leaving the compound seeing Monica doing stuff with Kamala, so was going to her room, until Celesta got back.

* * *

"At least you're coming with me, right?" Celesta asked Casey, seeing her sister nodding in reply, after Celesta had gotten home from wrestling class so was having a snack, since shopping required a lot of energy, eating and smelling cookies, which Rocket found cute.

"It was Uncle Rockie's idea, so you won't feel so anxious, it's awesome you're gonna be in our class!" Casey said excitedly, risinginto the air making her sister surprised, and Rocket faceoalm, knowing Casey turned into a cookie beast as the cookie dough boosted her energy.

"Alrigjt, that's enough cookies for you, we don't want you flying wild around the mall, do we?" he told Casey, seeing her land gently on the floor.

"That was funny, but you're happy that I'm in your class?" Celesta asked surprised.

"Yep, plus Thrud and I can help you get settled in, you know?" Casey replied.

At the mall, Casey was helping her sister pick out things she needed for school, like her backpack and school tools for class, which Celesta was curious about than being anxious about, relieving Rocket and Carol, thinking Celesta might have freaked out, seeing her weirded out about wearing clothes to school, giving Casey an idea.

"You could wear your wrestling sweater to school, like how I wear my sweater, the teacher won't be mad, trust me." she told Celesta seeing her agree, to that compromise including wearing shorts impressing Rocket.

"I just want her to like school and if that makes her comfortable, then that's good." Casey said.


	22. Coming Down With A Cold

"Is uncle Rockie alright, as he doesn't look so good?" Celesta asked Casey, as it was a few days after a massive rainstorm had hit New York, so the other adults including Rocket had went to help, so both female many powered kits noticed their uncle was not feeling so hot, guessing he was coming down with, or had caught something, he was just being his usual self.

"Don't worry about me, I got this, you go along with your day-" Rocket said sneezing like crazy.

"Here uncle, as you don't want to spread germs, or get anybody else sick." Casey said, handing him tissues, seeing him blowing into them, which was kind of helping, even though he was denying that he was sick, making them exchange a look.

"Should we tell the others, that he's sick?" Celesta asked Casey.

"Not yet, sooner or later either he'll admit it, or the others will figure it out." Casey replied, as they were eating breakfast, plus it was the day before Celesta was to start school, and right now, wanting to help Rocket was distracting Celesta from being worried, about her first day of school unaware that Thor had cast an enchantment on her, so she could speak Asgardian.

"You think my new school has a wrestling team, so I can do what I do at wrestling class?" Celesta asked, seeing Casey nod, knowing that would encourage her sister to like her new school hearing Carol asking, what was going on with Rocket.

"We have no idea, but he can handle himself, ad he says." Celesta said to her.

She was unsure, hearing sounds of sickness coming from the tech-lab, making her guess otherwise, making Casey and Celesta exchange a look, guessing the others had figured out, that their uncle was sick, going to do their own thing, seeing Monica and Thrud join them, asking what was going on, hearing Casey tell them.

"Maybe my dad can help, as he and your uncle are best friends." Thrud said seeing Casey agree.

"That's actually a good idea, as Thor and our uncle are friends, so it might work." Celesta said.

They saw Thor carrying a feverish, dosed-up Rocket, to his room despite the brown-red furred male protesting, despite Thor saying he needed to rest, to get over the cold making Casey, Celesta and Thrud relieved by this, making Carol and the others also relieved plus had sprayed germ saniziter to stop germs spreading.

"Yeah, we should leave him to rest, to get over the cold, plus doesn't Celesta have her first day of school tomorrow?" Monica said.

"Yep, and Uncle Rockie being sick is distracting her, from that." Casey replied to her, making Monica and Thrud understand, guessing Rocket had been helping Celesta feel better about her first day of school, guessing Rocket was going to need medicine, making Casey shake her furry head at this, knowing her uncle was not a big fan of taking medicine, when sick.

"Yeah, the adults will have to find a way, to get him, to take medicine." Celesta said.

"That's true, because your uncle is pretty stuborn, with that." Monica pointed out.

* * *

It was the next morning, as Celesta was up way before Casey or anybody was up, getting ready for her first day of school ever, getting clean, brushing her fangs hoping that her first day at an actual school would go well, putting on her wrestling sweater and her shorts, which Casey had helped put a hole in, for her tail to fit into that felt comfortable when she was moving around, without pullimg it.

"Wow, you're up, and dressed, I guess you're excited after all." Casey said after getting up.

Casey and her were getting breakfast, after getting ready impressing rge adults, seeing Rocket at the table drinking coffee, despite being dosed up, makimg both Casey and Celesta relieved, hearing him say he was alright, knowing that Celesta was nervous, about her first day of school.

"She's gonna do great, trust me, plus Thrud and I are going to help her." Casey said.

"I know, but you have to let her figure things, out for herself." Rocket said coughing.

Casey, Celesta and Thrud were leaving with Thor, relieving Rocket, because he was nervous, about Celesta's first day of school, remembering that Casey's first day of school had been eventful, including a visit to the principal's office.

"She'll be alright, Rockie plus Casey and Thrud are helping her." Carol said to him.

He hoped so, as he was going to lie down, making them get it, so letting him, knowing that Celesta would do good, on her first day of school.


	23. Instincts

_What the flarg is going on, with her, and she's playing in the trash can?_

It was late night/early morning at the compound, but Rocket was noticing that Casey had been up late, besides smelling like trash which made Rocket suspicious, realising that Casey's raccoon instincts were probably kicking in, making him worry, as he cared about his nieces so was going to help her out going outside to get her to come inside.

"Ummm, how did you lnow it was me?" she asked, making Rocket sigh, getting her inside, telling her, he was not mad at her and that it was just her instincts, but she had to fight or ignore them, making Casey nervous, hoping that Celesta, Monica and Thrud what was going on with her.

"It's alright, plus it might happen with Celesta." Rocket told her.

After taking a bath, Casey was giving to bed to sleep for a bit, makimg Celesta, Monica and Thrud wonder what had happened, guessing Casey and Celesta's uncle was handling it, hoping their friend was alright, while they were having breakfast only Celesta could hear her uncle talking to Carol.

After they went to school, Celesta was watching the WWE Network, but was her thing, guessing that Casey had done something to freak fheir uncle out, which he was not telling the others, seeing Rocket enter, knowing that Celesta didn't notice until commercials, which happened.

"Is Casey in trouble, did she do something bad?" Celesta asked curious.

"Her instincts are driving her crazy, alright?" he told her.

Celesta was understanding but was wanting to help, impressing Rocket, knowing she was probably going to practice, what she had learnt at wrestling class hopimg that she wouldn't turn into a bully, when she started school, hearing the female kit promise she would not, relieving Rocket because he wanted her to make friends, seeing her nod.

* * *

"You alright, Uncle Rockie?" Casey asked Rocket, that night because he was worrying, that Casey would go playing in trash cans like last night, even though Celesta had said that she would try to stop Casey, if she did that, makimg her hope she would not have to,

"Yes, please stay inside tonight, alright?" he told her, seeing her nodding.

"I'll try, uncle, but what if I can't?" Casey asked him.

"I have a plan for that, kiddo." he replied.

Celesta was watching her sister fall asleep, cuddlimg her stuffed Groot, as she was listening to wrestling podcasts on headphones, as not to wake Casey up, because she needed her sleep, to grow but also control her various powers, guessing her sister was not getting her paws into any trash cans tonight knowing Rocket would berelieved in the morning.

Rocket was relieved the next morning, seeing and smelling Casey was clean, hearing Celesta say, she had kept an eye on her sister all night, impressing Casey along with Monica and Thrud, guessing that was why Celesta was sleepy, knowing she would take an nap, while they were at school, seeing Rocket agree.

"Yeah, she was being a good sister, making sure Casey was safe." Rocket told them so would let Celesta rest after a while, seeing her going to where the TV was, putting on the WWE Network, getting excitable from what she was watching, and jumping on the couch, which Rocket thought cute..

"Just be careful, alright?" Rocket told her, as she understood, yawning after a while, going to take an nap.


	24. A Little Misunderstanding

_What's she doing, leaving the compound this early on a Saturday, I hope she's not getting involved in anything dangerous since Kade gave her that old Segway scooter of hers, which Casey fixed up so I shouldwait and see, when she gets back._

It was Saturday morning and the weekend, Casey's favourite part of the weekend and the day when she went to the comic-book store which was something that she hid from her uncle, sensing he thought she wasup to something dangerous, knowing Thrud didn't havethisproblem with her dad as they lovedthe candy from Samurl's another of Casey's favourite places to spend her money.

"I wish that I can tell Uncle Rockie, but he'd get mad, if he finds my comics." Casey said after leaving the comic-book store, going to Samuel's her and Thrud's favourite candy store, going inside seeing Thrud buying candy.

"You should tell your uncle, you know?" Thrud said to her.

"He might freak out, if he found my comics." Casey replied as they left.

* * *

Rocket was entering Casey, Celesta and Thrud's room, so he could find out what Casey was doing, seeing candy in a drawer, guessing it was Thrud's but surprised, finding Guardians comics under Casey's bed, guessing this was her secret which was pretty cute, seeing Celesta face-palm after comingback from wrestling class knowing Casey would flip, if she saw their uncle in here.

"I was concerned, that she was up to something dangerous, or buying stuff she shouldn't." Rocket told his niece.

Celesta sighed, seeing Casey and Thrud there, making Rocket sigh, explaining, what he was doing in here, seeing Casey disappear, seeing Thrudplace a chubby hand on his furry shoulder.

"Give her time to cool down, and then you can tell her, what you were doing." she assured him seeing it was Shwarma Night, one of the favourite nights at the compound, hoping that Casey would calm down, but would bring her food, hearing strumming from the roof, making him sigh.

"Casey had discovered the ukelele, so was learning to play it, as it eased her anxiety when she played it, so was playing to calm her anger so was leaving her be for now, joining the others because Thrud had told them, what was going on knowing Rocket had not meant to upset Casey, he was just being a good uncle.

Later after the food got here, Celesta was bringing Casey some, so she wouldn't get hungry and raid the fridge in the middle of the night, like Thor did seeing her sister in a calmer mood, after strumming on her uke on the compound roof, which would make Rocket happy.

"He was worrying about you, that you would wipe the floor with him." Celesta said.

"I was just buying comics and candy from Samuel's, not what uncle Rockie thought." Casey replied unaware that Rocket was listening, understanding that he should trust her and Celesta seeing her hug him gently, relieving him, knowing he should trust them in the future seeing them getting ready for bed, along with Thrud.

"Are you feeling better, after talking to Casey?" Thor asked seeing Rocket nod.

"Yeah, we talked things out, plus playing the uke and having Swharma helped, along with talking to Celesta helped." Rocket told him.


	25. A Very Crazy Night

"Ooh, that looks delicious, what is it?" Rocket heard Casey ask, as there were pina coladas, giving the brown-red furred male a crazy idea.

"It's a pina colada, yes the one from the song, that Uncle Quill plays, you wanna try it?" he said, seeing Casey nod, her brown eyes lighting up with joy, makimg Rocket smirk knowing it was alright.

_At least she's doing it with me watching her, just in case, plus she gets curious seeing me and the others drinking this stuff, how bad can this be?_

"Mmmm, this is good, and coconutty!" Casey said, drinking it like a shot, impressing Rocket, chuckling hearing her ask for another one, knowing she might get tipsy, but she was having fun with him, plus he was keeping an eye on her, seeing her devouring nuts like he did with pellets, making him chuckle while making her another pina colada, and one for himself.

"Ohhhh yeah, too bad Thrud can't join us, in drinking pina coladas!" Casey said, making Rocket already imagine the others's reactions, if they found out he had let her have pina coladas, he didn't care as Casey would have done it anyways, if he had said no.

"You don't win friends with soda!" Casey sanf as she giggled and hiccuping making the others wonder what the heck was going on, seeing Casey wearing a lampshade on her furry head while playing her uke, unaware of what happened, or that Casey had drank a lot of pina co,Ada's, which was why she was acting weird with Rocket recording everything on his phone.

"I smell stuff off the little rabbit's breath, which smells like what Captain Rabbit drinks!" Thor said.

"Guess what, I drink pina coladas now, heheI." Casey said gigglimg as Thor picked her up gently, as not to hurt her, seeing her sleepy as the alochol was wearing off, making Rocket know that Casey was going to be sore in the morning, seeing Carol and Kamala shoot him a look, but would wait until morning, seeing Thrud up as the commotion had awoken her from skeep, seeing her dad putting her best friend into bed.

"We should let her rest, as she had a crazy night." Thor said softly, making her get it getting back into her bunk.

* * *

"Wow, you let Casey have pna coladas, that's why the adults are upset?" Celesta asked Rocket, as it was the next morning and things had calmed down a little, so he was tellimg his other niece what had happened to her sister, why the other adults were mad.

"Yes and she didn't do anything crazy, like steal a tiger, but using her powers along with driving my ship almost out of the compound, I stopped her before she could." he replied, seeing her giggle along with Thrud, at what he'd recorded, making a grin cross his furry face, especially at Casey's humour.

"Yeah, as Casey is still sleeping off her antics, we should let her be." Rocket said to her and Thrud, as they were having breakfast, along with Monica, hoping that Casey would feel better, seeing a sleepy, hung-over Casey join them, looking a bit rough making Rocket sigh.

"Whoa there, let's get you back to bed, as you need more sleep." he said to her, leaving the kitchen, making Celesta grin, at her sister seeing Thrud quiet getting her school stuff along with Monica, hoping that Casey would be alright, after she woke up knowing from Kamala, rhat Rocket had given Casey pina coladas last night.

"Yeah, my sister is awesome, when she's allowed to be." Celesta told them, going to the living room to watch wrestling, as she did not start school for a couple of weeks which Drax, Nebula and Rocket were helping with, including her social skills.

Plus, Rocket had just gotten a video message from Casey and Celesta's parents saying, that they were coming to visit which made him nervous, so was pushing that aside for now, because he had to tend to Casey, relieved that Celesta was watching wrestling, knowing his news might flip her out, compared to Casey making him sigh.

Around noon, he saw Casey up, and had given her pain-killers, along with a lot of de-caff coffee to help with her hang-over hearing her ask, if this happened to him, everytime he got drunk, nodding.

"Yes, I do but you just need to rest off all those pina coladas, let's not tell your parents, alright?" Rocket replied to her makimg her understand what he meant, hugging him, making him smile.


	26. Up All Night

"Holy canoles, this is awesome, Mr Lang, and the adults minds are gonna be blown!" Monica said, making Scott chuckle because he had used Pym Particles on a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich, as Rocket had asked Scott to help with lunch, after getting a video-call making Casey and Thrud excitable.

"I dub it Mt PB and J, now let's conquer her!" Casey yelled seeing Thrud agree, making Monica grossed out by her friends and cousins's messy eating, going to see what her aunt was doing, because she already had lunch, hoping Casey and Thrud would be alright"

"What's going on in the kitchen?" Rocket asked her hearing Monica tell him making him amused.

"That's good as Casey was sad, because her sister left with Nebula, so Scott doing that, is making her happy, besides us adding a double-bed into her and Thruds's room so she is eating her feels." he told her making Monica get it.

In the kitchen, Casey and Thrud were making a mild dent in the mpintail-sized sandwich, making both female youngsters giggling, just as Kamala walked in, surprised seeing Rocket join them, his brown eyes wide at the sight before him, knowing that his niece, along with Thrud were going to get massive tummy aches smirking.

"Oh hey uncle, look what Uncle Scott did!" Casey said belching, making him chuckle seeing her and Thrud climb down, clutching their stomaches, making Rocket and Thor guess both youngsters had gotten tummy aches going to their room, seeing Scott shrink the sandwich back to it's normal size relieving Rocket going to tend to Casey along with Thor, putting hot water bottles on their bellies.

"Just rest, as that was cool you both tried to eat a giant sandwich, that Scott made." Rocket said seeing Casey nod in reply, along with Thrud making Thor chuckle, knowing that his wife, Sif was coming to stay at the compound, which Thrud was very excited about, despite Casey being curious.

"Sif is very nice, plus Thrud told her all about you, don't worry." Thor told the female kit, seeing her and Thrud asleep, as Thor turned on the rainbow bridge night-light because Casey and Thrud had made it like a mini-Asgard like how Rocket had made his room look like Tech Central.

"I hope that they sleep well, after what happened." Thor said to Rocket as they left Casey and Thruds's room going to the kitchen, to get coffee, hearing that Sif was coming to stay, guessing that Thrud was excited, seeing Thor nod in reply drinking coffee.

He saw that Lylla was texting him, as she was ready for him, to pick her up, leaving the compound making Thor curious about what was going on with his furry pal

* * *

Casey's eyes fluttered open the next morning, feeling a bit better after yesterday, smelling pancakes getting a feeling that her uncle was probably making them, seeing Thrud still asleep, making the brown-red furred kit smile, getting out of her side of the bed, going downstairs to the kitchen seeing her uncle indeed was makijg pancakes making him happy, she was awake.

"How're you feeling after yesterday, along with Thrud?" Rocket asked her, seeing her nod.

He saw her eyes widen in surprise, that Lylla was here, because she knew that her uncle and Lylla were getting married making Rocket understand, that his niece took her time with new people until she felt comfortable, makimg the female otter understand, because Rocket had toldher so much about Casey, so wasletting the female kit take her time seeing Rocket nod, knowing it was Takeout Night.

"I know she'll warm up to Lylla, maybe Thrud can help." Thor told him, seeing Rocket agree, going to check on Casey, bringing milk and cookies hearing her talking to her stuffed Groot and Thruds's plush World Tree making him smile, because it was cute, hoping her fur did not go blue, because that meant she was sad.

"Hey there sweetie, it's alright, plus Lylla is really nice, but I'm not going anywhere, even when I do get married to her, plus in a day or two, we get to meet Thruds's mom." Rocket said to her sitting on the double bed, beside Casey, stroking her behind the ears along with her bangs which was making her feel better.

"I guess I can try getting used to Lylla, she seems nice, plus she makes you happy." Casey told him.

"That's good and yes, Lylla makes me very happy and we're gonna be family." Rocket told her.


	27. Playing With Web Shooters

Casey giggled, as she was back from the toy store, as she'd used her money to buy toy web shooters, which the female brown-red furred kit could not wait to play with when she got back to the compound, despite Monica looking worried seeing Casey sigh.

"I'm gonna be careful, besides they're toy ones, you know?" Casey replied to her seeing Thrud agree with her, knowing her best friend and soul sister always wanted to play with web shooters, only the adults would not let her, which was why she had bought ghem.

"She just wants to have fun, she would never hurt anybody, you know?" Thrud assured Monica as they entered the compound, seeing Casey running in using her super-speed power makimg Kamala wonder, what had her so excitable, hearing Monica tell her.

"Look at me, I'm Spider-Coon!" Casey yelled happily, swinging on the web fluid she'd put onto the shooters, makimg Rocket nervous, wondering where the heck she had gotten web shooters, hearing Thrud tell him, feelimg plastic discs hit him, makimg Casey worry.

"Oh man, sorry I didn't know they did that, I thoght ghey shot webs and silly string." Casey said.

"It's alright, nothing an ice pack can't fix, just be vareful with them, alright?" Rocket said.

"You didn't realise they shot pladtic discs too?" Kamala said to Casey seeing Casey shake her furry head, hopimg her uncle was not too mad, as she had not meant to hit him in the head, seeing Thrud hug her, knowing it was just a mistake.

* * *

"She hit you with plastic discs, from toy web shooters?" Carol said, after seeing Rocket putting an ice pack on his furry head, where the plastic disc had hit him, seeing him nod hopimg she was alright, seeimg Kamala there saying Casey was in her and Thruds's room making him sigh.

"I'm not mad at her, plus toys are crazy these days." he replied to her, seeing her nodding.

He was going to her and Thruds's room, seeing Casey and Thrud playing with action figures, making him smile, seeimg Casey playing with figures of him and Groot along with Thor, making her wonder what he wanted, hearing him tell Thrud that he wanted to talk to Casey, seeing Thrud leave the room.

"I'm sorry I hit you in the head, with web-shooters, I did not know you could shoot discs, plus the bump looks nasty." Casey said.

"It's alright, you were just playing, which is why we don't let you play, with real ones." Rocket replied to her, making her smile at that, hugging him gently unaware that Carol, Kamala and Thor were watching this, thinking it was very cute.

"Yeah, I put the web shooters away, so I could not hurt anubody, like with you." Casey said to Rocket makimg Rocket feel bad, because of an accident she had put something she had wanted to play with for a long time in her and Thruds's toybox

"You shouldn't do that, as you were wanting to play with web shooters, for a very long time, just because I got hit in the head because of it, you shouldn't stop playing with them." he told her, making her smile seeing him leave her and Thruds's room, seeing Carol, Kamala and Thor there making him guess they had been listening to him and Casey.

"Yeah, as the little rabbitwas freaked out, after hitting you in the head." Thor told him.

"I'vebeen through worse, bro plus Casey is feeling better, after we talked." Rocket replied.

They heardgiggling, being curious, seeing Casey, Monica and Thrud playing with the web shooters, trying to hit empty soda cans, making them amused, by the game, seeing Rocket join in, makimg Casey grin.

"Thanks for helping me feel better, about earlier." she said to him.

"No problem, kiddo as we're family, you know?" he replied to her.


	28. An Epic Snow Day

"Woah, this is awesome, I love having family time!" Casey said, as she was flying like a shooting star' racing against her parents, Artemis and Lorra in their ship gigglimg as she was having fun.

"Casey be careful, alright?" Artemis, her father cautioned, unaware it was a scenario in VR, hearing Rocket tell her, it was time to take off the headset, makimg Thrud curious, about what Casey had been doing wearing that headset, makimg Rocket chuckle, at this seeing Casey hugging her.

"I just want to have some alone time, Thrud." Casey said leaving the tech-lab makimg Thrud ask, if Casey was alright.

"She was using the VR headset, to hang out with her parents, since they're busy to come here, so that makes her happy." Rocket said to her, makimg the chubby female Asgardian youngster want to hug Casey, making Rocket chuckle.

"We should let her be, kiddo." Rocket told her plus was making Casey's favourite lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to make his niece feel better, after having fun in the VR simulator hearing on the radio, a snow storm was coming, making him smirk knowing Casey would have a blast during a snow day.

"I'm alright, but just making lunch for Casey." he told Thor.

* * *

It was the next morning, but Casey felt the compound was chilly, running to the window making her eyes widen in surprise seeing New York covered in snow, excitedly jumping on her and Thruds's bed makimg the chubby female Asgardian youngster cidiots, until she looked out the window, also in awe at the city covered in snow knowing it meant a snow day getting ready for the day.

Casey was wearing a scarf with the Guardians emblem on it, wearing earmuffs, after breakfast, seeing Thrud wearing a scarf that was Asgard themed, hearing Thor telling them to come inside, if they got too cold seeing them outside, plus Casey had made a rocket boostered sled, which Rocket had been impressed by.

Thrud was impressed, seeing Casey building a snowman, or a snow Thanos, impressing her, as they were throwing snowballs until they saw the adults leaving the compound making Casey curious about where they were going, hearing Monica say that New York was deep in snow, meaning the adults had to help.

"Ummm, the adults said to stay, besides we're just kids, remember?" Monica said making Casey sigh.

"Just because we're kids, it doesn't mean we can't help, right?" she told them seeing Thrud agree, as she and Thrud left, making Monica hope they would be alright, just playing in the snow, hopimg that Casey and Thrud would be alright.

Casey and Thrud were in the city, noticing a school bus stuck in the snow, so Casey was using her laser paws, to melt the snow from under the tyres impressing the kids on the bus as Casey and Thrud left, before the adulgs showed up or yelled at ghem, or they got in trouble, seeing Murph, Mr Dellamore's cat in the snow, which was in Casey's furry arms.

"It's alright, let's go find your owner." Thrud told him, seeing Murph's owner relieved, that Casey and Thrud had found his cat.

"You're welcome, as we know how much you care about Murph." Casey said as they were leaving the deli, unaware that the adults were hearing, about them helping out around town while they were getting hot cocoa to warm up, surprising Rocket and Thor, that Casey and Thrud were here, exchanging a look.

"I can neither confirm or deny, that we were helping, you know?" Casey said making Rocket smirk.

Monica was impressed later, after Casey told her, how she and Thrud had been helping with the snow-storm, without the adults knowing, or they thought the adults did not know, while inside the compound plus Casey was drawing her and Thrud as Avengers, when they got older.

Rocket was impressed by his niece's sketch, knowing that she was wanting to help out, guessing she and Thrud had been helping them earlier without them realising. they had been doing it, seeing Lylla drinking cocoa, making him smirk.

"Thanks, as we had our paws full, so you and Thrud helping was a good idea." he said.


	29. Visiting HalfWorld

_Wow, Uncle Rockie's planet is pretty cool, plus he sems happy to see I came here, I think._

"Ummm, Casey did you follow me like that time, Groot and I were racing?" Rocket asked her, after discovering that she'd stowed away on his ship again by using her invisiblty power knowing when he and the others went on missions, she and Thrud had to stay at the compound but this was not a mission.

"Maybe, besides it's better than staying at the compound, but this should be fun." Casey said to him, seeing him nod seeing Ranger with two kits one female and the one male stunned seeing his brother here, alomg with their sister, Riley and their mom.

"You brought Casey, eh which is a good thing, as she can hang out with Rufus and Ruby, her cousins." Riley said to Rocket seeing him nod making Casey curious, about her cousins guessing it could be fun, seeing Rufus staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Casey askedconfused, seeing Ruby shake her brown-red furred head, hearing Rufus calling her a runt making Casey mad, remembering her uncle telling her, how Ranger used to treat him, when they were kits pinning him down using her super-strength power makimg Rufus nervous, impressing Ruby, that somebody could stand up to her brother.

"Can a runt do that?" Casey said, imitating Rocket's voice letting him go.

"How did you do that, Casey?" Ruby asked her impressed making her smile at her female cousin, guessing that Rufus was mean to her a lot seeing Ruby nod in reply.

"I have a lot of super-powers that I was born with, and live with uncle Rockie at the Avengers compound, do your parents know, that Rufus is mean to you?" Casey said to her seeing Ruby say her mom knew, and her dadencouraged Rufus's behaviour, making Casey annoyed by this, going to explore with her.

They were having fun climbing trees among other things, having fun hoping that Rocket was having a good time, like she was with Ruby, surprisedshe didn't have many friends, because she was shy and Rufus was sabotaging her attempts to have friends, giving Casey an idea, to help her boost her confidence to stand up to her brother.

"Well I'm your friend, Ruby, and Rufus is afraid of me, remember?" Casey told her, makijg Ruby smirk seeing Rocket find them happy to see that Casey and Ruby were friends, deciding to take Ruby with them to the compound, as he had been talking to Ranger's mate who was very sweet wondering how she had Ranger as her mate.

"Don't question it, son." he heard his mom say, making Casey smirk, as she found her grandma awesome, making Rocket smile because Casey was learning about her family, which was a good thing.

"We should help Ruby pack, for goimg to the compound." he told Casey, seeing her nod following her to her house, loving her room.

"Wait, you go to school, with kids that have tails and fur like us?" she asked Ruby.

"Yep, along with feathered kids, and kids that eat bugs!" Ruby said making Casey impressed, helping her cousin pack, making Rocket grin, overhearing them knowing that on Earth, school and Casey didn't mix, because of her many powers, because schools were not ready for kids with her powers.

"Ready to go you two?" he said seeing both Casey and Ruby nodding, as they were getting into his ship, after Ruby hugged her parents seeing the ship leaving Halfworld, seeing Casey sleepy, because she had been using her powers a lot, which he had explainedto Ruby making her get it, seeing a call from Nebula, talking to her.

"I don't think that Casey's in the mood, for Celesta to talk to her." Rocket said before hanging up, making Ruby curious about who Celesta was hearing him tell her.

* * *

"Wow, you're Casey's cousin, from Halfworld?" Monica asked Ruby, after Casey, Ruby and Rocket returned to the Avengers compound seeing Thrud hug Casey and Ruby, makijg Casey giggle at her best friend and blood sister.

"Yep, she's my uncle Ranger's daughter, but she's nice." Casey told her, seeing Ruby smile.

"Yeah Casey's right, but she's awesome, and stood up to my brother, Rufus." Ruby replied to them, makijg Rocket smile at them bonding, because to Casey, Monica and Thrud were her friends and cousins, besides her and Thrud being blood sisters to each other., impressing Ruby.

"That's good to hear, as things will be fun." Ruby said to Casey.

Plus they were unaware that Rocket was thinking, of letting Casey go to school on Halfworld, seeing how much his niece had enjoyed the visit, he was just wanting to make sure that she would be safe, making Lylla impressed.

"I think she'll be alright, Rockie." she assured him, making him sigh at her reply.

He heard laughter, seeing Casey and Ruby doing the climbing walls, like when they'd been climbing trees on Halfworld, which made Rocket smile because it was sweet, seeing Thor and the others agree.


	30. Making An New Friend In A Symbiote

"Relax uncle, Venus is not like her uncle, she's different like me." Casey assured Rocket, as he'd discovered a young symbiote with his niece that did look cute, guessing Casey could handle things besides he could handle this, relieving Casey because she and Venus had been worrying about the adults.

"We did it, Casey, you sure he trusts me?" Venus said to the female kit, seeing Casey nod, because she knew that Venus was a good being, even though she knew what the adults thought of symbiotes, just like with raccoons, so she trusted Venus seeing her devouring cookies.

"Yep, he'll figure it out along with the others, plus Thrud is beginning to trust you." Casey said drinking soda.

She'd found Venus a couple of days ago in the tech-lab and after the symbiote youngster had told her everything, Casey had freed her but had not told any adults until now, because her uncle knew, hoping the adults would leave Venus alone, seeing her sleepy letting her sleep on her side of her and Thruds's bed, knowing that Thrud would not mind, because she was helping Venus.

"Is she alright, did she fall asleep?" Thrud asked Casey, as she nodded in reply, letting Venus sleep.

Later that night/early morning, both Casey and Venus were still up watching movies, eating snacks, and just being kids makimg Rocket surprised but grinned, guessing Venus was alright, wondering what she was doing here, so could ask her later, or in the morning.

* * *

"Ugh, we fell asleep here, Venus and hope my uncle and the others aren't too mad, what's going on?" Casey said hearing commotion as Venus's uncle, Venom was causing trouble making Casey as well as Venus mad, giving the female symbiote youngster an idea, letting Casey wear her.

"I'm not going back in a jar, and I'm not like you!" she said kickimg his butt, impressing Rocket and the others, seeing Venom leavimg, relieving Casey seeing Venus get off relieved that her uncle had left.

"Told you, that Venus was not like her uncle, she helped stop him." Casey told them, seeing Rocket agree with her, letting the female symbiote stay at the compound, seeing Casey hug him, along with Venus being gentle.

"Yeah, you're right, so we should give her a chance." he told her making Casey and Venus relieved, seeing Venus hiding on her seeing the adults there, hearing Rocket tell them, seeing her reveal herself.

"This is Venus, she might be a symbiote but she's nice." Casey said to them.

"H-Hi there, I'm Venus." the female symbiote youngster told them, makimg them think she was cute, makimg Casey smile at the rest of them welcoming Venus relieving her, because she knew that the female symbiote youngster was good, now the others knew it.

"Yeah, you're good at this, meaning we would make good Avengers, when we grow up, Casey." Thrud said to the female kit makimg her grin like her uncle when he came up with an awesome plan, hopimg thimgs would be alright.


	31. A Severe Case Of Separation Anxiety

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot yelled, as he was trying to pull Casey off her uncle's leg, because Rocket was going on some awesome yet dangerous adventures, adventures that might be too dangerous for a little kit like Casey, despite the fact she had many super-powers but the other Avengers were amused yet understanding of Casey's meltdown.

"I know bud, she has a major case of separation anxiety, Drax I need help!" Rocket yelled, makimg Drax remember when this had happened, with his daughter and when he and Cosmo had to leave Knowhere, with Knowhere melting down, just like Casey.

"Maybe you should give her a treasured thing, as it will comfort her." Drax replied.

Rocket sighed, knowing something that might work, and calm his powerful young niece down, after Drax's ideas had not worked, telling Groot to knock Casey out into taking an nap, seeing the tree-like being do so, seeing the brown-redfurred youngster out like a light, with Groot carrying her to her and Thrud's room.

He then left Casey and Thrud's room, makimg Sif and Thor wonder, where he was going, until he returnedwith his stuffedotterk makimg Thrud impressed.

"If she has Lylla, it might calm her down, until I come back." he said making them agree, seeing him place it beside Casey, seeing her wrap her furry arms around it in sleep.

"We should let her sleep, plus we gotta go." Rocket said, making them get it.

"We'll help her, when she wakes up, go ahead." Carol said to him.

"I hope so, as I get worried about her, when I do go off, by myself." Rocket said, as he was leaving, making off seeing Sif calming Casey down, using Asgardian lullabies, like when Thrud was a baby not wanting her and Thor to leave Asgard, when they had missions.

"Wow, my mommy's idea is working, as Casey is calming down, and has her uncle's stuffed otter." Thrud said to the others.

Sif smiled seeing Casey asleep on her lap, relieving the adults, because Casey's meltdown had frightened them, hoping the little kit would be alright, after she woke up seeing Sif nodding, saying to let Casey sleep off her meltdown.

* * *

Casey was surprised, waking up later, seeing her uncle's stuffed otter beside her, noticing it was early evening, forgetting that she'd taken an nap hoping her uncle was alight, wiping a tear away, feeling hungry getting up leaving her and Thruds's room, relieving the others that she was awake besides being calmer, relieving Monica and Thrud because Casey had been scary, in the midst of her meltdown.

"It's good that you're in a better mood, plus your ucle did let you look after his stuffed otter, you know?" Thrud said to her, makimg Casey nodding, as they were eating hopimg that Rocket was alright, for her best friend's sake.

"He will, he always comes back, for me and Lylla, but sorry." Casey said.

"It's alright, you have separation anxiety, which is normal." Monica replied.

"R-really, Terran kits get upset, when their parents go without them?" Casey said.

"Yep, but we and the others can help you, without you getting upset or blue." Sif replied, ruffling her brown-red bangs, making her smile at that hoping her uncle was alright, breathing deeply, which the others thought was a good idea guessing she might not sleep tonight.

Later that night/early morning, Casey was still awake, waiting for her uncle to reply, or message her, plus had been drinking soda to keep her nocturnal instincts stronger, besides raccoons slept during the day, so it was alright not realising it was nearly sunrise seeijg Kamala up makimg herself breakfast, since she had school, wondering, what Casey was doing up early.

"I can neither confirm or deny, why I'm up this early." Casey said grinning.

Monica and Thrud had a feeling their furry pal had been up all night, waiting for her uncle, to message her, hopimg she would take an nap while they were at school, seeing Sif nod because she knew Casey thought of her as a mom which she did not mind seeimg Casey out of it, sounding like Rocket which was makimg them laugh.

"Casey you need sleep, as you look tired, what were you doing?" Carol askdd.

"Nothing Aunt Sparkle Fists!" Casey said to her yawning resting her furry head on the table.


	32. Getting Her Own Mentor

Ro"She's where you guys, she let the Collector take her, why didn't you stop her?" Rocket said to Monica and Thrud, after returning from an adventure finding out, that the Collector had attacked only stunned that Casey had let him take her, knowing he would add her to his collection.

"He would have hurt Monica and Thrud if she had not, like you with Groot." Sif said to him, makimg Rocket take deep breaths, like what he told Casey hopimg she was alright or the Collector would pay making Sif understand, seeing Thor place a chubby hand on Rocket's furry shoulder.

"She was being an Avenger, like us, besides she's probably driving him crazy, you know?" he assured Rocket, seeing him nod, knowing the Collector hated him chuckling softly.

They were formulating a plan, to get Casey back, and Monica saw Thrud wanting to help, since she was Casey's best friend, besides being blood-sisters or the adults telling her that it was dangerous.

"Just because we're small doesn't mean we can't help." Thrud said, making Monica agree, sneaking onto the ship with the adults, hopijg that Casey was alright knowing that she was probably using her powers to drive the Collector mad, seeing the ship arrive at the Collector's lair, hearing gigglimg which was Casey's makijg Rocket wild in protective instincts.

"Leave my niece alone, Tivon!" he snarled, making the Collector stunned, that he was here, seeing Casey with one of those collars on, makimg them nervous especially Rocket not wanting to hurt her, knowing Casey wasn't herself seeing Casey using her powers.

"Casey, you need to stop, please!" Rocket said as Thrud was using her magic, seing Casey snap out a little which gave Rocket an idea, reminding his ce of who she was annoying the Collector, seeing the female kit break the collar using her super-strength power.

"Thanks, as I almost went to the dark side." she said, as Thrud hugged her, making Rocket smile.

"We should get going, you know?" Rocket said to them, as they agreed leaving the Collector's lair, in the ship, seeing Casey quiet making Thrud understand becauseshe and Monica were understanding, because Rocket was very over-protective of Casey.

* * *

"Awesome, Kade's here, I forgot she was visiting after what just happened." Casey said excitedly, after they got back to the Avengers compound, seeing Kade, who was Rocket's older daughter but was in San Fransyokyo, studying at it's Insitute of Tech, which both Casey and Rocket thought awesome making the others curious.

"Hey there, mini-Rocket, dad, I just got here, only what's going on?" the brown-red furred young adult asked making Casey grin, wanting to catch up with, and talk to her big cousin hearing Rocket tell her, she could later, makimg her get that leaving with Monica and Thrud making Kade giggle.

"It's good to see you, Kadey, as a lot has been going on, plus Casey makes thimgs fun, you know?" Rocket replied to her, after introducing her to the others, making her impressed telling them about things, making Rocket proud of her, like with Casey seeing Kade nod, and had brought gifts for her dad and Casey knowing she was good friends with her younger cousin seeing Rocket agree, guessing maybe Kade could be a mentor to Casey, like Carol and Kamala with Monica, along with Sif and Thor for Thrud.

"What're you thinkijg, dad, is it to do with Casey?" Kade asked, as she had bionic powers, which Casey had no clue about, seeing Rocket nod in reply, telling her about the mntor thing which made Casey feel left out which Kade understood so wanted to help, makijg Rocket grin knowing Casey would be happy, about this.

"She can handle Casey's many powers, you know?" he told the others, seeing Thor agree.


	33. Trying To Get Her Loose Fang Out

_Holy crutack, she has her first loose fang, which is a big deal, I need to tell Artemis and Lorra as they're gonna get excited too plus when it comes out, the Fang Collector will come and leave stuff under her pillow, which she's gonna love, I should tell her._

"Uncle Rockie, I have a loose fang, right?" Casey said, making Rocket chuckle, as she showed him seeing it was her first loose fang confirming this, seeing her excited asking, if that meant the Fang Collector would visit, makimg Rocket chuckle, at her excitement.

"Yes, once the fang comes out, but you gotta be patient, alright kiddo?" Rocket said to her, seeing her nod running off excitedly using her super-speed power making Kade chuckle, after Rocket told her guessing major chaos would ensue.

"We should let her be, only she's gonna be impatient, about her fang coming out." Rocket said seeing Kade agree, keeping an eye on her cousin knowing she was like her dad a little, when he got one of his crazy ideas seeing Rocket give her a look.

"Casey can be patient, but it is a big deal, Kade like when you had your first loose fang." he replied.

"You have a point, you know?" Kade said while helping him out.

* * *

"You want help with what, knock out your loose fang, Casey?" Monica asked, seeing Casey nod in reply after learning about her loose fang wanting it to come out faster which Thrud was curious about.

"Yep, then the Fang Collector can come, and leave awesome stuff, under my pillow, don't you Terrans have something like that?" Casey said seeing Monica nodding knowing that Terran kids did stuff like that, when they had a loose tooth.

"Alright, but maybe you should just wait, for it to come out, on it's own." Monica advised seeing Casey roll her eyes.

"We should help, we're family." Thrud said to her, making Casey happy, that they wanted to help her, hoping her uncle and Kade, along with the other adults did not know what she was doing, because they would flip, hearing Monica tell her some of the things, that kids did to try and make a loose tooth come out faster making Sif wonder what was going on, making Casey nervous, at her reaction.

"Nothing, Mama Sif!" she said makimg Thrud smile, at what Casey called her mom, which was cute unaware that Rocket was onto what Casey was doing, makijg Carol get it, amused by Casey's antics assuring him, it was alright because a lot of kids did this, upon discovering a loose tooth relieving Rocket, letting things be.

"Casey was throwing a toaster down stairs, which is weird." Hulk said to them.

"She's trying to get her loose fang, to come out faster, Big Green." Rocket said.

"She should be careful, you know?" Hulk said making him agree with him.

Later that night/early morning, Casey slipped out of her and Thruds's room, going to the bathroom, checkimg on her loose fang, to see if anything she had did had changed things, seeing it was still there, which was a little annoying makimg Rocket smirk, as it was cute.


	34. An Evening In New Asgard

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" little Groot asked Casey, after she showed the saplimg her loose fang, explaining, that she wanted it to come out faster.

"I want you, to help pull the loose fang out, with those vines of yours, okay?" Casey told him, making Monica and Thrud exchange a worried look, knowing this was not a good idea, plus Rocket was going to freak.

"I am Groot!" Groot said about to do it, just as Rocket walked in, guessing what his niece had asked his little sapling to do, stopping him glaring at her knowing it was a pretty stupid idea, seeing little Groot hug his leg, since they were goijg to New Asgard, making both Casey and little Groot happy, so they could have fun, plus Groot wanted to chat with the World Tree.

"Sorry uncle Rocket, Groot for asking you, to do that." Casey said.

"It's alright kiddo, we all make mistakes." Rocket replied to her, as they were leaving, after Thor opened the Bi-frost so they could get into New Asgard, appearing there seeing Thrud hug her, as she and her parents had been hanging out for a few days, seeing Groot going to the World Tree, which impressed Casey, wondering when he could do that.

"It was after we stopped Odin's brother, the Serpent and Groot sacrificed himself, to do that." Rocket told her, which she thought awesome, making Rocket and Thor exchange a smile at the female kit's excitement, including about the feast, which Sif understood, knowing how she along with her husband and daughter liked to eat plus they were sleeping over here.

"Yep, it was my dad's idea, as he likes being around your uncle, just like us, like Groot with the World Tree." Thrud said to Casey.

During the feast, Casey was having fun with all the dancing and singing, along with the eating, feelijg something come out of her mouth, making her, Thrud and Rocket surprised, seeing what was in her paw, her loose baby fang had came out making her excitable, and curious if the Fang Collector could reach New Asgard hearing Rocket say, she would have to wait looking after her fang.

"You're being a good uncle, as she was trying to get it out, even getting Groot, to help her." Thrud told him.

"Yeah, she will be happy, as it's a huge deal, plus her parents will be happy." Rocket replied to her drinking mead, making Casey grin, accidentally drinking Thor's cup gigglimg making Sif surprised, despite Rocket saying that Casey had done this before, drinkimg an entire thermos of the stuff by accident, making her get it, hoping she was alright after that.

* * *

"Guardians Assemble!" Casey yelled, as she and Thrud were wielding pillows, while in Thruds's room, because both female youngsters were in pyjamas, having a major pillow fight being hyper, plus little Groot was joining in, using his little vines, while Sif, Rocket and Thor were talking about adult stuff so Casey had let him join in on what she and Thrud were doijg, unaware that the adults could hear them.

"No fair, you have a Groot on your side!" Thrud said, giggling like crazy at Casey hitting at full force, laughing on the floor, making Sif and Thor chuckle at their antics, seeing little Groot on Rocket's shoulders, as the pillow fight had tired him out a little seeing Casey and Thrud getting ideas, like building a fort besides staying up all night.

"Yeah, because we never get to spend the night at your house, you know?" Casey said while they were working on the fort, plus she had brought snacks and candy makimg Thrud smirk at her best friend and blood sister, knowing things were always fun with her, makimg Casey surprised, by Thrids's words.

"It's the truth, Casey, as my dad thinks your uncle is coo too." Thrud said to her, makimg Casey smile, seeing the fort was done, getting inside gigglimg and hanging out, telling stories using flashlights, just having fun.

That morning, the adults noticed that they were exhausted, guessing they'd been up all night, seeing Thrud nod because she and Casey had been having fun.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot sang making Thrud smile because it was cute, seeing Casey was zoning out making Rocket grin, so was making her de-caff coffee to help her wake up, hearing her yawning.


	35. A Vision Of the Future

_"How're you feeling, about being a leader?" Monica asked Casey, who was sitting in a big chair, drinking Dr Pepper while wearing armour plus Monica and Thrud were with her, in the briefing room of the Avengers compound, Monica dressed like her aunt of sorts including the sparkle fists and Thrud looking like her mom but wielding Stormbreaker._

_"It's awesome, but we need new recruits, as it's just us, our folks, and our aunts and uncles, you know?" Casey replied to them, seeing them agree along with the adults who were impressed by her and Thrud's co-leadership, despite Monica and Thrud being teenagers, and Casey was still a kit but age did not matter._

_"Yeah, as a lot of kids like us that have powers wanna help." Monica said as she and Thrud left makimg Casey quiet seeing her uncle with Lylla making her smirk letting things be, going to train besides blowing off anxious steam, which the others got._

* * *

"Another one of your dreams, right?" Thrud asked making Casey surprised, after waking up, wondering how her best Asgardian friend and blood-sister knew this, because she had not told anybody about these dreams, not even her uncle because he would think them strange breathing deeply.

"What're you talking about, Thrud?" Casey said rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You were sleep-talking and sleep-powering, about the future, what's that about?" Thrud said, making Casey sigh, telling her, impressing the Asgardian female, wondering why Casey had kept this from the adults, especially her uncle makimg her sigh deciding to drop it for now.

Rocket wondered why Casey was so wuiet during breakfast, unaware of what was going on with her, guessing she would tell him sooner or later so let her be, while Monica and Thrud were getting ready for school, making Casey guess that she could tell Sif, making her impressed.

"Maybe it's to do with the future, but it seems that it's good, so don't worry." Sif assured her relieving Casey, as she was going to do her own thing.


	36. An Adventure In Tokyo

"At "Mmmm, this sushi stuff is delicious, what other Japanese foods are there?" Casey asked, making Yama her new friend who was a raccoon male that she was becoming fast friends with, hoping her uncle had no idea that she was in Tokyo, making Yama grin at the brown-red furred female kit's curiousity guessing she lived in America seeing her nodding in reply because she was curious, remembering a place that had an eating challenge, involving a giant dumpling.

"Yes Casey, come on, let me be your guide, to Tokyo." Yama replied to her, making her curiousity more ignited hoping that her uncle was not mad, that she had used the Space stone to get here, deciding to keep how se got there a secret, along with her various super-powers, because Yama might freak out, if she showed him following him.

They came to a resturant which had a wall of photos called the Wall of Heroes, makimg Casey even more curious, seeing a giant dumpling, hearing Yama tell her, impressing her guessing they could try, making Yama excited, wondering where Casey lived in America as they sat at their table.

"At the Avengers compound, you know?" Casey said drinking watermelon juice, which was refershing, making Yama chuckle because he thought she was joking makimg her relieved knowing when she did bring him, then he would know she was telling the truth, impressed seeing the dumpling in front of them, devouring it grinning, getting their photo taken for the Wall of Heroes, feeling her cellphone buzz.

"Uh-oh, uncle Rockie's lookimg for me, I gotta go before he notices!" Casey said to herself softly, after getting Yama's e-mail address leaving using her super-speed power makimg Yama wonder where she'd went, because she had not told him, about her super-powers appearing in the compound just as Rocket found her wondering where she'd been, making her uneasy.

"Never mind uncle, don't worry." she said to him making him relieved, she was alright unaware that she'd used the Space stone to get to Tokyo so she could have adventures there, grinning going to her and Thrud's room to take an nap after that giant dumpling, lying on the double bed.

"I hope that Yama is alright, and not mad." she muttered.

* * *

Later that next day, both Rocket and Thor noticed that Casey was exhausted, unaware she had been talking to Yama on Skype, which Casey had been keeping a secret from them, in case her uncle asked how she had met Yama and not wanting to admit she had used the Space stone to get to Tokyo where the raccoon male lived, so was keeping it a secret makijg Thrud curious, about what Casey was up to.

"I can neither confirm, or deny that I was doing stuff, alright?" Casey said tiredly making Rocket sigh, knowing she would tell him sooner or later making her de-caff coffee to keep her mentally awake, unaware she was staring longingly at the Space stone, because she wanted to go hang out with Yama, try that coffee jelly stuff he told her about, making a small grin cross her furry face, making Rocket curious.

"Nothing, just thinking, uncle Rockie." she said softly to him yawning.

She was deciding to take an nap, as her Ipad was charging, from talking to Yama all night so he was probably sleeping, lying on her side of her and Thrud's bed thinking about some of the things Yama had told her, drifting off into peaceful slumber.


	37. Introducing Yama To Her Uncle

_I hope that uncle Rockie doesn't know that I used the space stone, to not just go to Japan, but bring Yama here so the copsdon't arrest him, even though Aunt Sparkle Fists know._

It was a few weeks later after meeting Yama, and many visits to Tokyo using the space stone, which uncle Rocket had no clue about until Yama had gotten into mischief which the Japanese cops had been chasing the male raccoon, so Casey had no choice but to use the space stone, to bring him to the Avengers compound which made his eyes widen in awe, realising she had not been joking seeing a grin on Casey's furry face.

"Who's that, where did he come from, as he is a cute little rabbit?" Thrud asked, making Yama confused, until Casey told him there were not many raccoons on New Asgard hearing Rocket calling her name, sounding freaked out making Casey gulp making Yama curious seeing her talking to Rocket.

"Okay, I might've used your space stone, but I had a good reason!" Casey said seeing Yama join them, makimg Rocket confused.

"I'm Yama, and who Casey has been hanging out with, in Tokyo." he said making Casey grin at her uncle, after she explained with Yama's help, why she had been using the space stone, hearing him say, that Yama could stay going to pit the space stone away, but Casey heard Yama ask her, why she had not to,d her uncle he was a thief.

"Uncle Rockie was one too, way before he became a Guardian of the Galaxy, or an Avenger, he'll figure it out." she said wanting to show him around, making the male kit impressed being here, thinkimg she had been joking mentioning she livedhere, realising it was the truth.

* * *

"Casey was using the space stone, to go to Japan, hanging out with a boy of your species?" Kamala said go Rocket.

"Yes, but I get i, she is a little lonely, because Monica and Thrud are at school all day, besides Avenger classes, so maybe having Yama here might be a good thing, that way she is not in trouble or in anybody's fur." Rocket replied to her.

"That is true, but maybe we should let her take Avenger classes, she does think we're awesome, especially you, Captain Rabbit." Thor chimed in.

It was a bit later that evening, after the kids were in bed, so Rocket and the others were hanging out in the kit hens, unaware that Casey was there listening, using her cloaking power, excited the others were goading her uncle ingo letting her take Avenger classes with her cousins, and she could show her uncle that she could control her powers.

"I'll think about it, but I want to do some thimgs first." Rocket said leaving the kitchens, making Casey relieved, that he was going to the tech-lab, returning to her and Thruds's room getting back into her side of her and Thruds's bed grinning while drifing off to sleep.

That next morning, Casey was hanging out with Yama, doimg their own thing while Monica and Thrud were at school, plus she was hoping her uncle had made up his mind, about letting her in Avenger classes making Yama curious, after hearing her explain.


	38. An Old Friend From Another Dimension

_Wow, Rockford's here, which should be fun, despite everybody being curious, however Casey looks excited, I should tell her, in case she asks questions._

"That's Rockford, the older version of me, and guess he couldn't stay away from here, which is awesome and yes, you can call him Grandpa if that's what you're asking." Rocket told Casey after the female kit had noticed the older male looked like him, in a souped up wheelchair with rocket boosters attached to it.

"Hey, you two it's good to see you, you know?" Rockford said, making Rocket smirk at his much older self, with Casey looking confused yet very curious about him seeing them going to the kitchen, making Thor impressed that Rockford was back.

"A while ago, many versions of your uncle showed up here from different dimensions, including Rockford, so your uncle is very happy to see him back." he told Casey making her impressed seeing an older version of Thor show up.

"Is Rockford alright, let me guess, he's with Rocket, right?" he said seeing Casey nod.

"I'm always looking out for him, you know?" he replied holding a hip flask, making Casey sense, there mead in it seeing the older Thor going to the kitchens seeing the look on Rocket's furry face, seeing the older version of his best Asgardian friend, hearing Rockford chuckle especially seeing the hip flask making him explain, that his Thor was his carer, always looking out for him.

"Who wants tea, you know?" Rockford asked seeing Rocket nod, hearing his much older self tell his Thor, to pour some of what was in the flask, into the teapit, makimg Rocket excited, smelling mead, making Rockford grin, like him when a plan went right among other things, seeing Casey and Thrud there making Rocket smirk at Thruds's reaction, to the older version of her dad.

"Mmmm, the tea does smell good!" Casey said makimg Rocket and Rockford exchange a grin at her words.

They were drinking, enjoying unaware there was a shot of mead in it, makimg them smirk, hoping thimgs would be alright, plus had found a downstairs room, for Rockford in the compound.

* * *

"That's awesome, that Grandpa Rockford is staying, plus we can have fun, you know?" Casey said to Rocket, as they were hanging out in the tech-lab later that night/early morning makimg Rocket smile, at her words, hoping his older self was adjusting to the compound, talking to her as he knew she stayed up like be did.

"Yeah, it's been a long while, since I saw Rockford, when the other-dimensional versions of myself came here." he told her, drinkimg coffee to keep himself mentally awake like Casey drinking soda, to keep herself mentally awake too making Rocket chuckle.

Later that morning, Rockford, and his Thor noticed a very tired Casey, that was drinkimg coffee, instead of de-caff, which made Carol nervous, along with Monica and Thrud in case their friend got hyper, hearing Rocket assure them, that Casey was too exhausted to go wild.

"You were up late, right?" Rockford heard Thrud ask Casey, seeing her quiet, while eating pancakes makimg Monica and Thrud hope that Casey might take an nap, while they were at school, making Rockford curious, hearing Rocket tell him, why Casey was not in school makimg him get it, seeing Casey rubbing her eyes with her paw.

"Go rest, alright?" Rockford told her, stroking behind her ears, making Rocket smile, along with Thor and Sif because Rocket had explained to them, making Carol smile seeing Casey leave the kitchen, going to her and Thruds's room to rest, knowing she would feel better, knowing how awesome she would be, when she grew up, smirking seeing Yama.

"Is Casey alright, as I saw her going to her and Thruds's room, is she alright?" the male kit asked.

"Yeah, she was up all night, hanging out with me, leave her be." Rocket told him, noticing Rockford, hearing Rocket explain, impressing him knowing that Casey would feel better, after resting seeing them agree.


	39. Adjusting To Living in The Compound

_Laughter echoed through the compound, despite it being late night/early morning as Casey was being chased by her uncle, Rocket because it was way padt her bedtime so being three and a half, the female kit needed her sleep, plus he'd set up her room that was warm but welcoming, Casey just did not want to sleep there._

_"Come on kiddo, aren't you tired, don't you wanna sleep in your room?" Rocket said to her, tackling but playing with her, hearing her giggle because she was having fun but not wanting to stop, as the games were making her feel better, because her uncle had brought her to the Avengers compound to be with him a few days ago, making Rocket realise this, guessing she was not used to being here._

_"I'm not tired, I wanna keep playing, uncle Rockie!" Casey said yawning, relieving Rocket, knowing once she fell asleep, he could take her to her room, knowing she would get used to living here in time, singing to her seeing the female multi-powered kit out like a light._

_He was carrying Casey back to her room, tuckimg her into her bed, putting her stuffed Groot near her, after putting on her nightlight, leaving her room, going to his, taking off his armour, getting into bed, lying on his furry side zoning out into sleep._

* * *

_That later morning, Rocket felt something beside him, makijg his eyes flutter open, seeing Casey lying there beside him, guessing she had wanted to sleep with him, which made a smile cross his furry face, letting her be trying not to wake her up, while he was getting out of his bed putting on his armour for the day, leaving his room going to the kitchen._

_"Somebody's in a good mood, I see?" Carol said to told her, makimg her smile thinkijg of her young niece, Monica chuckling hearing him tell her what had happened last night, making her guess that Casey was not used to being here yet, seeing Rocket nod while drinking coffee, because his niece had lived with her folks in Toronto, so understood that she was still adjusting to moving here, guessing once she made friends, she would feel better._

_"Morning, uncle rabbit, is Casey alright?" Thrud, Thor's young daughter said entering the kitchen, making Rocket smile at the female youngster, who was chubby like her dad, knowing Casey would love the playground in Central Park, getting an idea._

_After a while, he saw Casey up which relieved him, seeing her eating, hearing her excited about going to the park, to have some playground time, unaware of her uncle's motive getting ready, after eating humming to herself, and after that was leaving with her uncle._

_He knew that his young niece was confused by the many people walking around, until they got to Central Park, making Casey pretty happy to explore the playground, running around, using her powers, being careful making Rocket smile, as he saw Sif and Thor with Thrud who was happy, to see Casey happily playing, on the equipment._

_"Why don't you go play?" Sif said to Thrud, making the female Asgardian youngster happily run off, making Rocket hopeful that Casey and Thrud would become friends, while Sif and Thor were laying out a picnic._

_"Hi there, I'm Thrud Odinson, my daddy is Thor." Thrud said to Casey, who upon seeing the female Asgardian youngster had became unseen through her cloaking power, because she was unsure._

_"You're not going to be mean to me, right?" Thrud heard Casey ask, wondering why the female kit had asked that, hearing Casey tell her._

_"No I'm not, as my daddy and your uncle are best friends." Thrud said seeing Casey re-appear relieving the female Asgardian youngster as they were getting to know each other, makijg Rocket, Sif and Thor happy about this, knowing Rocket's plan was bearing fruit because he cared deeply about his niece._


	40. A Growing Raccooñ Girl

"Woah, your magic is awesome, Thrud!" Casey said, as she and Thrud were in their room in the Avengers compound.

"Yeah, it is." Thrud said to the brown-red furred female kit, but her excitement made Thrud unleash her magic, which swirled around Casey, entering her furry belly making Thrud impressed, hearing the female kit giggling making the Asgardian female youngster smile, seeing the magic dissipate after a few moments.

_She looks alright, nothing has changed with her, I think but I should keep an eye on her just in case, and hope her uncle doesn't find out._

"Casey you alright, nothing changed, after I accidentally spelled you?" Thrud asked her, seeing Casey shaking her furry head.

"Nope and don't worry, I do feel hungry, really, really hungry though." Casey said leaving their room.

She was goimg to the kitchens fnding the cookie jar, eating and eating a lot of cookies, impressing Thrud, noticing her furry best pal and sister was not full or sick makimg her guess it was a gut-growing spell she had accidentally cast on Casey, hopimg her dad or Rocket did not know or they might freak hearing Casey yawning after a while goimg to take an nap making Thrud nervous, seeing her more mischievous uncle, Loki.

"So your little friend is goijg to be as cute like you and your father, eh?" he said makijg Thrud sigh.

"Yes but it was an accident, uncle Loki." she replied goijg to do her own thing, deciding to tell Casey's uncle what was goimg on, seeing him tending to K.C who was his adopted daughter and Casey's little sister, noticing Rocket wasn't mad, after she told him.

"She likes you and your dad being chubby, so to be like you makes her happy, since K.C makes me busy." he told her, makimg her guess it was true. plus Casey was also taking the blame for some of K.C's messes, like what happened to the kitchen.

* * *

"So I'm getting adorable and squishy, like you and your dad?" Casey asked, after waking up from a three-hour nap while drinking an entire bottle of Dr Pepper which was makimg her slowly-growing belly happy, gigglimg feeling that ticklimg feeling, guessing that would happen after eating and drinkimg.

"Yes but it takes a long while, but it is making you happy, despite K.C being on the scene." Thrud said seeing Casey grin after belching, excitedto grow as big as Thor and Thrud, makijg Thrud giggle unaware Rocket was keeping an eye on Casey just in case.

"We should keep this from the other adults, you know?" Casey said making Thrud get it, because the adults might freak, seeimg Casey roll her eyes at her Asgardian pal and sister knowing this was a good thimg making Thrud grin.

She knew her dad would figure out what happened, or what was happening with Casey, which would be fun seing it was Takeout Night making them excited , making Groot wonder what was going on with Casey, while K.C was playing on him which Casey thought was cute.

"It's a secret, alright?" she told him as she and Thrud were going to join the adults making them curious about Casey, but Thor knew what was going on, because Rocket had told him, so he could help her out.


	41. A Huge Change

_"Wow, so we can combine into one awesome being, from what your dad said?" Casey asked seeing Thrud nodding in reply that early morning since KC, Casey'slittle sister hadwoken them up._

_"That sounds awesome, and we'd create one awesome being, your Asgardian awesomness with my powers and cuteness combinedwould make one awesome kid!" Casey said making Thrud excited holding Casey's paw casting the spell seeing magic swirl around them._

_"Woah, we're awesome!" Casey said to Thrud looking at their combined form._

_The Asgardian-raccoon girl was chubby like them, wearing Thruds's armpir and hat along with her blonde hair, but the body was covered in brown-red fur, plus had a raccoon tail poking out, along with a furry face with raccoon markings around the eyes, making a smirk cross it._

_"Let's go show them the new us." Thrud said as they left their room, hoping the adults would understand, and accept this._

* * *

"So Thor let you both do this?" Rocket asked the now-fused Casey and Thrud who were sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking de-caff coffee while explaining to Rocket and the other adults what was going on, after seeing this awesome yet surprising being there.

"Relax uncle, Thrud and I wanted to do this, after Thrud told me about fusion, we can make this work." they heard Casey say making Rocket more unsure by the growing second hoping this was a good idea, remembering that Thrud went to school, knowing Casrud would get into trouble, if she went to school.

"I know that Casey and school don't mix and with Casrud, antics can happen." Rocket said seeing a scowl on Casruds's furry face at his words seeing Thor and Sif agree because they could help Casrud with all these new situations, making the Asgardian-coon female guess they had a point.

"We should do our own research about this, it could be fun." she said spying Stormbreaker along with Rocket's blaster getting quite a mischievous idea, seeing the left chubby paw picking up Rocket's blaster, while the right one was holding Stormbreaker going to the training arena in the compound where the adults trained, and the kids couldn't play in there which was perfect for Casrud, to make her playground.

"Whoa, this is awesome, and Carol along with the others are noticing!" she said excited despite Rocket and Thor looking surprised, that Casrud was running and scampering wild in here.

"You wouldn't let us go outside, so I'm just having fun!" she replied to them.

They noticed that she was sleepy from this morning's excitement, getting Casrud to take an nap, while he and the others mulled over this, since Lylla was tending to KC, seeing Casrud get sleepy, leading her to the couch, seeing her lie down, wrapping a blanket around her, leaving the common area hoping nothing would wake her joining the others in the kitchen.

"She's asleep, but it's a little strange." he said seeing Sif shoot him a look.

"It's their choice to do this, we can't stop them, plus Casrud might be staying around." she told him.

That made his eyes widen in surprise, but he could be supportive, if Casrud was staying, they just had to teach her, to function in the outside world without drawing attention to her, or causing antics, which the others agreed with.


	42. Calming A Hyperactive Casrud

"Come on kiddo, an napkin scarf is for kits your age, trust me." Rocket said to Casrud, as the female kit was using her powers and Asgardian magic, so she did not have to wear a bib like KC, which had set Casrud off, seeing Sif there catching her, making Thor relieved, knowing Casrud would listen to her.

"It's alright, sweetie, it's just you get messy when eating, we don't want food getting into that soft fur of yours." Sif said to her.

"Okay mommy-" Casrud said making Sif choked up by that, along with Rocket and Thor seeing the female kit let Sif put the napkin scarf around her furry neck so she could eat, relieving Rocket and Thor, guessing it was sweet that Casrud considered Sif her mom, after stating she was her own being.

"Of course she is, we can talk about ghat later." Sif whispered to them, seeing them nod in reply, seeing Casrud done after a bit, deciding to have fun making Rocket and Thor nervous, makimg Sif roll her eyes noticimg Casruds's long blonde hair hanging around her furry face, gettimg an idea, and hoped the female kit would let her like the napkin scarf.

"Try later, when she's calmer, or wanting to relax." Rocket said to her.

* * *

"This is relaxing, I'm not hurting you, mommy?" Casrud asked Sif.

It was early evening and the female kit was on Sif's lap while the Asgardian female was brushing and braiding her long blonde hair, because it was messy or hanging around her furry face so Casrud had let her, while Sif was tellimg her Asgardian stories, which the female kit was engrossed in.

"No sweetie, as we Asgardian females are very sthrong, like Valkyrie." Sif replied, unaware that Thor was listening to this, smiling because it was very sweet, leaving them be joinning Rocket in the kitchens, hearing him ask, how things were goimg.

"Casrud is being really calm with Sif, as she's telling Casrud stories, while braiding her hair." Thor replied.

They saw Sif join them much later, smiling, after putting Casrud to bed making Rocket impressed, knowing things would be intresting with Casrud making Sif guess that Rocket still needed to get used to Casrud.

"Yeah we have to look out for her, in case she gets hurt, you know?" Sif said seeing both Rocket and Thor agree, hoping she would sleep well, hearing KC awake, making Rocket sigh going to tend to KC makimg Sif sigh knowing the compound was not going to get much sleep, worrying about Casrud, making warm milk just in case.


	43. Reunited With His Sister

_Wow, so this is where my littler brother lives, and he's an Avenger too, eh?, Ranger's gonna flip when I tell him._

"Whoa, who's that as she looks really cool?" Casrud said, making the female raccoon that was wearing black armour with a strange bracelet on her left furry wrist, besides having the brown-red fur that everybody in Rocket's family had, despite having her hair in a mini braid, which Thor and Sif thougjt cute.

"Rockette, wow, look at you, you look awesome!" Rocket said to her, seeing her smirk.

"Thanks bro, you're an Avenger now, Ranger will flip pit." she said.

"This is my sis, Rockette who I haven't seen in a long while." Rocket said to the others, seeing Casrud excited to bond with Rockette, hoping she migjt stay seeing Rocket agree, noticing his sister sleepy, out of it because her energy was low, saying sbe just needed to rest letting Rocket lead her to a room in the compound, seeing her curl into a ball on the bed.

"It's good you're here, you know?" he said leaving her be.

He was then hearing Casrud and the others being loud, seeing they were using the simulator, guessing that Casrud was using her powers, in a safe environment, deciding to join in, makimg them surprised guessing seeimg his sister was stirring up emotional nerves, so he was blowing off steam, seeing him breathing deeply afterwards.

"Are you alright, Captain Rabbit?" Thor asked, seeing Rocket nodding in reply.

"Is Aunt Rockette alright, papa?" Casrud asked him, makimg him smile.

"She's takimg an nap, kiddo, you can talk to her later, alright?" Rocket said.

He was hoping that Rockette had been alrigjt, because he had not seen her, in a very long time, wanting her to stay, as she could be a strong role-model to Casrud who was already thinkimg she was awesome, seeing Casrud agree.

* * *

"Wow, you're a technopath, Rockette, what does that mean?" Rocket asked Rockette, after she had woken up from her nap feeling much better, while drinking coffee in the compound kitchens noticing she was a little shy, around him.

"It means that I can connect to and with techonlogy, among things." she replied.

"That's pretty awesome, sis as it's alright." Rocket replied to her, making her curious, seeing Casrud running by with power tools, making Rocket concerned, about what she was doing hearing Rockette say, she could ask Casrud what she was up to, seeing him nod, hoping it was not something dangerous.

"Ummm, hey there, what're you doijg?" she asked Casrud, seeing her using tape measure.

"Working on making a girl-cave, like papa and daddy, you know?" Casrud replied to her, as Rocket was surprised by what Casrud was doing saying, that she did not need power tools, to make a girl cave, making Casrud surprised.

"Yes, really, give Rockette the power tools, alright?" Rocket said, seeing her do so, relieving and impressing him, that Casrud had listened to Rockette.


	44. Another Dream of the Future

_"Awww, she's so cute, and bet Yama's happy to be a father, right?" Monica asked making Casrud nod in reply, holding an infant raccoon kit that was female in her furry arms which was her and Yama's after a bit of fun in Japan which stunned Rocket, when she had told him._

_"I don't know what we should call her, especially if she's half Asgardian-" Casrud replied, her eyes widening making them guess she came up with an idea._

_"Maybe it could be Freya, you know?" she said making Sif impressed by the suggestion, thinkimg that would be adorable, seeing Rocket agree knowing Thor would like it too, if he didn't get choked up, making Carol roll her eyes at him._

_"I'll tell Yama later about the name idea." Casrud said to them, making them smile seeing the brown-red infant sleepy which was cute, seeing Casrud agree, asshe was tired too lying down after her kit had fallen asleep, knowing things would be good as the kit grew up._

_Later that day, she heard Rocket calling her, making her curious seeing her kit holding Thor's hammer impressing her but worrying Rocket in case she might get hurt, seeing her wielding it unleashing her powers, impressing them, along with Sif and Thor._

_"Holy crutack, she is like us!" Thor said to Casrud making her nod._

_"That's my Freya, but we should let her be." Casrud told them._

* * *

"You alright, did you have another future-dream?" Rocket asked her, after Casrud had woken up, from an nap because she and Monica had stayedup all night which was why the female kit had taken an nap, after breakfast.

"Yeah my future self had a kit named Freya, and she had half-Asgardian blood like me." Casrud replied to him impressing him, explaining that Freya was the name of Thor's mother impressing her, hoping that Sif and Thor would not freak out, if she told them about the dream.

"They'd be impressed kiddo, you know?" Rocket told her.

After waking up, Casrud was getting a snack seeing Sif relieved, that she was awake seeing the female kit nod, telling her about the dream she had, making her impressed including the kit's name knowing that Thor would be impressed, seeing her drinking soda to keep her awake, making Rocket understand because he knew that she sometimes got sleery.

"Yeah, because I am nocturnal like all raccoons-" Casrud said hopimg Rocket did not freak out or yell, like when others said that, relieved he was calm surprised hearing him mention that becoming an Avenger had helped him with that, surprising her, hoping things were alright.

"Yeah I am alright, don't worry." he assured her.


	45. Facing Off Against Her Sister

"Woah, daddy turned into one of us, how did this happen?" Casrud asked Rocket, seeing him with a chubby blonde-furred male that was Thor after Loki turnedhim into it, impressing her making him sigh.

"Your uncle Loki did this, but your dad's cute like this, I just hope the others don't flip out, seeing him like this." he said to her seeing the Thorcoon hug her makimg her giggle at this knowing that the others would understand when they saw him.

"Thanks kiddo, as he can't talk like us, but I can understand him, like Groot." Rocket told her making her grin, seeing they'd been drinkimg mead which was cool letting them be.

"It's alright, I can tell them for Papa, in case the others freak out." Casrud assured him making Rocket relieved, because he had been anxious about how they would react to what had happened to Thor, breathing deeply.

"What's going on, who's the blonde furred raccoon?" they heard Hulk ask, makimg Casrud sigh, facepa

ming at what he just said, knowing Rocket hated that word, telling the green-skinned male what had happened to Thor, making him impressed realising it was Thor, seeing him hug his leg which was very cute, seeing Rocket smile at this, knowing Casrud was right, the others could help Thor seeing the blond-furred male hugging his leg again.

Plus Scott Lang's kid, Cassie was coming to live at the compound, which was making Casrud nervous as she was not good around new people until she felt comfortable so would help her out, like she was helping him with Thor, which Monica got so would help the female kit out.

Unknown to them, Casey's sister, Celesta had found out what was happening woth her sister, wanting to screw with her, going to Terra as Nebula was nervous remembering she'd once been like this stunning the female kit, makimg her hope that Vasrud could calm Celesta down.

"What the flarg, Celesta what're you doing here?" Casrud asked shocked hearing her chuckle hysterically, realising she and her Asgardian friend had combined into one new but powerful being, making Celesta crack her furry knuckles, making Rocket nervous telling Thor in his current state to hide so he could help Casrud seeing her stop him because she did not wang anything to happen to him.

"I see you've got an upgrade, in your powers, and combined with your Asgardian pal?" Celesta sneered.

"So, what if I do, what does that matter?" Casrud said defending herself from her sister's moves, just as Nebula showed up stopping Celesta, relieving Casrud wondering why her sister was mad at her, just because she lived with her uncle.

"She just doesn't get the idea of family or friendship yet, like I did once upon a time, but she will, plus the Novacore were after Celesta making Casrud feel bad for her sister which Rocket and the others thought sweet, watching Nebula leave with Celesta in her ship.

"Are you alright, after what just happened?" Carol heard Kamala ask Casrud.

"I guess so, Kamala." Casrud replied to her making her get it.

* * *

"Hey kiddo, you alright, as we were a little concerned about you, after earlier?" Rocket asked Casrud bringing her milk and cookies later that night checking on her.

"Yeah just worrying about her, you know?" Casrud replied as he was sitting on her bed beside her, seeing the now-raccoon Thor join them getting onto the bed.

"I know you care about her, but like Nebula, she just needs time to figure things out, even if it's in an Novacore cell." Rocket assured her which was helping her feel better, besides the snack letting her be, seeing Thor following him out of Casruds's room hoping she would be alright.

Sif was understanding after he told her, how Casrud was feeling while she was knitting a sweater, as it was Winter making him guessit was for Thor as the holidays were appdoachijg, knowing that would make Casrud happy like all kids on Terra so knew Kamala could help her.


	46. Getting Ready For the Holidays

"Are you sure you didn't cut that tree down to be our present tree, you know how Groot is about that?" Casrud asked the adults making Kamala think the kit was being very sweet and smart, to think about these things and ask questions, since it was time to decorate the Christmas tree realising such traditions were a bit foreign for her and Rocket but maybe they could help.

"We're sure but what's so funny?" Scott asked her, unaware Thor had decided to climb the tree, which Monica agreed was funny, making Rocket smirk at this, remembering when Meeko had done it too, knowing in his state, Thor did not mean it, making Casrud giggle remembering last year.

"Come on bud, we need to decorate the tree, you don't wanna be on the Naughty list, right?" Rocket said to the blonde-furred male seeing him come down.

"Wait, grown-ups can also be on Santa's Naughty and Nice lists, like kids this time of year?" Casrud asked seeing Rocket nod explaining, making the chubby female kit's eyes widen in awe and anxiety, because she had the feeling her uncle had always been on the Naughty list because of all the antics in the past but now he was an Avenger, that hadto count for something, right?

"You okay there, you look a little nervous, are you worried that you might be on the Naughty list?" Kamala asked her, while Casrud and Monica were helping her and the others decorate.

"No, moreso Uncle Rockie, you know?" Casrud said.

"I'm pretty sure he's on the Nice list since he did become one of us, plus is a pretty good uncle to you, so you should not worry." Kamala assured her making Casrud relieved, especially hearing they were gonna have a snack, making the adults chuckle, only Rocket wondered what she and Kamala had been talking about.

"She was worrying,, that you won't have a good Christmas." Kamala told him making him surprised by this, finding it sweet of Casrud, knowing this might distract her from her anxiety over Cassie coming, making them get it, hoping that Rocket could help her not be so shy around new people.

* * *

"Hey Monica, who's the furry kid?" Cassie asked Monica.

It was a few days later in the compound, so Cassie Lang had moved to the compound so Monica was showing her around, knowing Casrud would be anxious around her until she felt comfortable around the girl, so would let her be as Casrud was in the tech-lab with Rocket, designing and making her own toys.

"That's Casrud, she's Rocket's niece." Monica told her making her curious, unaware she had some of her dad's shrinking discs which activated shrinking her and Monica to ant-size impressing Monica besides worrying her, hoping that Casrud would notice something was up, so would come find them.

"Are you sure she will, I thought she was shy?" Cassie asked her.

"She is with you, but not me, as we're friends." Monica told her.

Casrud wondered where Monica was as she could not find her, hearing Scott say that he couldn't find Cassie, making the female kit guess, that Pym Particleswere involved, making Scott remember, that Cassie had some of his shrinking discs making Hope facepalm at that, making Casrud impressed finding a shrunk Monica and Cassie.

"Hold on guys, let's get you safe, until uncle Scott finds you, to grow you back to normal." she said softly, impressing Cassie noticing the chubby female kit scrunching up her nose, making Monica know she was anxious, explaining to Cassie making her understand wanting to help her, once they grew back to their normal height.

"Uncle Rockie, Uncle Scott, I found them!" Casrud told them relieving them, using a growing disc to grow them back to their normal height.

"Thanks for helping them find us, and I know you're unsure of me, maybe I can help." Cassie said to Casrud making the female kit nod in reply, impressing Rocket, thathis niece was making progress.


	47. Separation Anxiety

"You okay, after you and Thrud had to unfuse, because Thrud needed medical aid?" Rocket asked, seeing Casey nod her furry head in reply trying to be brave in front of her uncle and the others but she was worrying for Thrud who had to get her appendix out.

"Yeah, plus this happens to kids, from what Monica told me, you know?" she replied leaving the infirmary even though she wantedto stay with Thrud.

It was a fewdays later after they'd decorated the compound for the holidays, so during a snow time adventure, in New Asgard, she and Thrud had unfused which they could only do in emergency situations, so Casey had alerted the adults to what was happening.

After getting checked out, it was revealed Thruds's appendix was needing to come out, making Casey scared, until Kamala along with Monica assured the female kit that what was happening to Thrud was normal, but it didn't help ease Casey which Rocket was sensing, guessing it was sepration anxiety, knowing onceThrud awoke after the surgery, she'd want to be with Casey, when sne needed to rest.

"You should rest kiddo, after all that snow fun you were having, along with all the excitement that happened." Rocket said to Casey, seeing her shake her brown-red furred head in reply to his suggestion, makimg him sigh.

"I'm not sleepy!" she growled, which made Rocket a little nervous, knowing she was just anxious about Thrud, remembering some of the things Drax had used to calm his kids's sepraration anxiety, finding Thruds's World Tree plush, knowing holding onto it might make Casey feel better, until Thrud was better and they could become Casrud again.

"Yeah and Thrud wants you to hold onto it for her, until she gets better." Rocket said, seeing Casey cuddling it, yawning and lying down which relieved him, knowing his trick had worked, as it would calm Casey down until Thrud felt better, knowing Sif and Thor were worrying for Thrud.

"Is the little rabbit alright?" Thor asked, meaning Casey through his universal translator, as he was still a raccoon.

"She's a little better, after I gave her Thruds's World Tree plush, you know?" Rocket said, just as the mission alarms went off, hopimg Casey and the other kids would be alright, until they returned, seeing Sif nod knowing things would be fine here, seeing Thrud beginning to stir after her surgery, a little disoriented but pancking, because Casey wasn't there.

"It's alright, she's sleeping, and once you recover, you can combine again, she was anxious about you." Sif assured her making Thrud hope that Casey was alright, as she had not meant to ruin the fun, or make Casrud disappear, hopimg Casey was not mad at her.

"She was just worrying about you." Sif said knowing Casey would be relieved when she woke up, hearing that Thrud was alright, despite having a scar where her appendix was taken out, knowing Casey would think that cool, hearing Thrud ask, where the adults were.

"A mission alert happened, so they went to handle it, you know?" Sif told her.

She knew that when Casey woke up from her nap, she would be happy seeing she was alright, and maybe they could fuse again, knowing that would make the both of them happy, becoming Casrud again, unaware that Thor and Rocket had temporarily fused, while on the mission, making the others very amused after coming back, seeing Thrud was awake, knowing Casey would be happy, especially seeing Thorocket making Lylla stunned.

"Unlike Casrud, theirs is temporary, something they do or eat will make them unfuse." Sif assured the female otter, giving her a crazy idea, knowing Rocket was not a fan of hot-dogs, like Casey, knowing that would do the trick, making Sif wonder why hot-dogs freaked Casey and Rocket out, hearing Lylla tell them.

"Ohhhh, that makes sense, I hope your idea works." Thrud said to her.

* * *

"So, what was it like fusing with Thor?" Casey asked.

It was later that afternoon so Casey was awake from her nap, having an afternoon snack het impressed that Thrud had woken up and was okay after her surgery, along with the fact that her uncle and Thor had temporarily fused into an awesome being just like her and Thrud.

"It was pretty cool, I see why you and Thrud love doingt." Rocket replied to her seeing a smirk on Casey's furry face, wondering what had made her uncle and Thor unfuse.

"Lylla used hot-dogs to do it, ewww!" Rocket said making her get it.

Casey was then going to see Thrud, because she'd been really worried about her, seeing she was awake, making both youngsters happy along with Cassie and Monica, making Monica wonder, if Casrud was coming back seeing Casey and Thrud exchange a look.

"We're just gonna wait, until Thrud feels better, as I don't want to hurt her, or make it worse." Casey said seeing Thrud agree with her best friend and sister relieving Rocket.


	48. Letting Somebody Help

_I hope that Thrud is all better, so we can fuse again, bringing Casrud back, so I should go check on her just in case._

It was a week later after Thrud had to get her appendix out, which had made her worry, but Casey was hoping that Thrud had recovered fully so they could combine again, becoming Casrud again using her super-speed power hearing something smash, seeing an ornament had fallen off the Christmas tree making the female kit anxious.

_Oh man, I'm so gonna be on the naughty list for this, gotta hide this from the adults!_

"Casey are you alright, what happened?" she heard Kamala ask.

The brown-red furred female kit in question was going to the infirmary, seeing Thrud relieved and looking better relieving Casey, distracting her fromthe mistake she'd made involving the Christmas tree making Thrud wonder, if everything was alright seeing her shake her furry head in reply.

"I kinda made an ornament fall off the tree when I was running here, at super-speed." she admitted making Thrud understand.

"Do the adults know, you did it?" Thrud replied to her, seeing Casey shake her head making Thrud sigh, getting an idea to help her, tell the truth making Casey like that idea going to find the others, making them wonder what was going on, hearing Casey admit what she did, showing the broken ornament making them impressed stunning her.

"We can fix that, but it's good you told us the truth, plus Rocky can fix it." Rocket assured her, sneezing, makimg Casey and Thrud curious, despite a worried expression on Casey's furry face.

During Thanksgiving, it had snowed heavily so Casey and the others had been havinng fun, remembering Rocket's snow prank which was why he was coming down with something despite the others worrying if he was alright despite Rocket saying he was alright which the others were not buying including Groot

"You sure you're okay, as you don't seem your normal self, you know?" Casey asked, hearing her uncle sneezing and coughing making her worry, guessing he did have a cold and it sounded bad, taking a deep breath so she didn't entirely freak out relieving Rocket.

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just a cold, I can handle it." he said sneezing, makimg the female kit sigh, knowing her uncle was being brave or stubborn, hoping he'd ask for help soon smelling baking smells from the kitchen, seeing Kamala, along with Cassie and Monica there seeing she was curious.

"Yeah, we were baking holiday cookies, and yes, we made extra for Hulk." Monica said to her.

"Yeah, he loves cookies along with peanut butter, plus Thrud is with our folks in New Asgard for the holidays, plus Casrud is coming back in the New Year, right now I'm more worried about my uncle Rockie." Casey replied to them.

"He has a cold but he won't admit it." Casey said to them.

"Yeah, he should lie down and rest, besides eating soup." Cassie said.

"Yeah, but he's being his usual, brave self." Casey said to them, seeing Rocky agree, because she cared about her littler brother's well-being whether he likedit or not seeing Casey agree, seeing her aunt leaving the kitchen, makimg the female kit hopeful, that her uncle would listen to her seekng Cassie and Monica agree, hearing a commotion from the tech-lab.

"Aunt Rocky must be smacking sense into him." Casey muttered seeing Rocket leaving saying he wasgoing to lie down, making her relieved he wasdoing that, seeing it was snowing heavily deciding to go outside and play, which the adults were alright with.

* * *

"Wow, somebody's tired, after a long day, including snow fun?" Rocky asked, seeing Casey agree wearing her night-sweater as it was cold.

"Yep, Cassie, Monica and I were having a blast, but is uncle Rockie alright?" she replied to her.

"Yes he's resting, after I knocked sense into him." Rocky replied to her.

It was midnight so Casey and Rocky were in the compound kitchens having a late-night snack plus were drinking hot cocoa which was makimg Casey sleepy, which was a good thing because she cared about her, besides Rocket so was leading her to her room, seeing her get into bed, snugglimg her stuffed Groot which made Rocky smile.

She was loving being an aunt to Casey, as she was awesome, hoping she would grow up well, knowing she'd probably become an Avenger when she was older just like Rocket, making her giggle going to bed herself.

She or Casey had no clue that Celesta was wanting to ruin the holidays for everybody, because she wanted gifts too, plus was on the Naughty list, which irked her.


	49. Another New Power

_Wow, an new power, and it's a shape-shifting one, I could have some fun with this, only uncle Rockie would want to know, I should tell him._

It was the next morning and after waking up, Casey had discovered an new power to add to the list of ones she had, knowing the others would be impressed when she showed them, especially Rocket as he said she would get more powerful while growing up getting a crazy idea, puttimg clothes on focusing, shape-shifting into the appearance of an average Terran kid, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hmmm, I look like one, except for my tail, but that's alrigjt, wait until the otners see!" she said.

The others were stunned seeing a girl that had Casey's dark-brown eyes along with long messy hair wearing clothes, until Carol saw her tail realising it was Casey seeing her change back into her normal furry self making them impressed, worrying Rocket realising this would allow her to go to school after the holidays, without arousing suspicion seeing Carol agree.

"I thought you said that I didn't need to go there, as I'm a genius!" Casey said makimg him chuckle despite coughing, since he was still getting over that cold.

"You may be awesome when it comes to superheroics, but you still need hlp with normal kid stuff, like going to school, along with not leaving the trash cans open, alright?" he said to her. while she was eating breakfast.

"It could be your secret identity, which we use, you know?" Kamala said to her.

"I guess but being a raccoon kit, I can't help leaving the cans open, so my Terrran friends can get food, besides other kids and I do not mix, like uncle Rockie with Starlord." Casey told her making her smirk at that, hoping Rocket had not heard, but Rocky had getting it.

"Yeah he'll get it, you know?" she replied to her.

"I hope so, you know?" Casey said as something crossed her mind, that Casrud was returning in the New Year, hoping that would not make her new power glitch up, making Rocket wondere if she was alright hearing her tell him making him get it"

"I think you'll be alright, plus Thrud was askimg about you, from what Sif told me." Rocket replied to her.

That made Casey feel better, because she'd been worrying that Thrud could be in danger so hearing that from her uncle relievedher, hoping to see Thrud after the holidays which Rocket agreed with, because he was missing hanging out with Thor, besides them becoming Thorocket which Casey knew about hoping Thruds's uncle, Loki would not hurt her, or cast any mean spells on her.

"Sif probably told Odin what happened, so don't worry, alright?" he assured her.

"You alright, what were you talking to your uncle about, the school thing, or Thrud?" Monica asked.

"About Thrud, plus we know my uncle misses Thor, but they're alright?" Casey replied.

Cassie wondered why Casey was anxious about school, because she and Monica went there, and they were fine, not aware that the female kit and school did not mix, seeing Monica nod adding that the other kids were a bit surprised, to have somebody like Casey in their grade.

"Ohhhh yeah, you've a point there, but this shape-shifting power might help with that." Cassie said making Casey sigh, wanting to be alone for a little while which Monica got hopig Casey would be alright seeing Lylla and Rocket hanging out, remembering they were getting married soon, getting a feeling this also was why Casey was upset.

"She and her uncle are very close, and the only one who gets that, is Thrud, I hope she comes back soon." Monica said to Cassie.

They were unaware that Lylla had overheard that, or that she knew how close the female kit and Rocket were, but wanted to bond

with her which Rocket thought a good idea unless Casey did something, guessing his niece was having alone time, letting her bye

"Somebody might need to use the simulator, to make her feel better, you know?" Carol told him knowing he meant Casey nodding lnowing it might help her feel doing that, hoping she would feel better, guessimg with the school thing and him and Lylla getting married, it was makimg Casey anxious.

"Yeah, it would help her, you know?" he told Carol.

* * *

"Somebody looks a bit more happier than earlier, eh?" Rocket said, seeing Casey nod in reply because she did feel better, after using the simulator which had surprised her, when Carol had told her about it.

"Yeah, but guess you and Lylla were preparing for the wedding, right?" Casey told him.

He knew she was nervous about him and Lylla getting married, so would assure her, that he would still be her uncle, when he and Lylla got married despite the fact Lylla had to get to know her, knowing she was also homesick, so had made Canadian waffles, knowing it might make her feel better, plus her parents were visiting for the holidays.


	50. Welcome Back

"So, how was your vacation, did you get anything cool for Christmas, did you learn any new magic, how did your grandpa react, to dad being like Uncle Rockie?" Casey asked, making Thrud giggle at the female kit's rapid-fire questions, since being on vacation over Christmas.

"Yeah, I did get cool stuff for Christmas, plus we had a feast including one on New Year's Day, and yeah Grandpa Odin wassurprised seeing dad as a raccoon." Thrud replied to her, making Casey grin as something crossed her young mind.

It was a few days after New Year's Eve so Sif, Thor and Thrud were back from New Asgard which made the others happy, especially Casey so she and Thrud were hanging out besides talking about things, like how the holidays had went.

"You mean about bringing Casrud back, right?" Thrud said smiling and nodding, because she'd missed Casrud just as much as Casey

Asgardian magic swirled around them, as Thrud focused combining them into Casrud, unaware that Kamala, Rocket, Sif and Thor were watching, very happy to see her back, knowing she was starting school next week at Midtown High, as she was very gifted for an eight-year old

"You go there, don't you, Marv?" Rocket said to Kamala, making her nod in reply.

"YesI do, is this about Casrud goimg there, are you worried?" she replied seeing him nod in reply, because Midtown High might be overwhelming to a smart little kit as well as being surrounded by big kids, makimg her understand his anxiety.

"I'll help her, Peter too, you know?" Kamala assured him, seeing Thor hug him, makimg her grin, along with Sif seeing Casrud joining them, wondering what they had been doing, smirking seeing her furry surrogate father cuddlimg her uncle realisimg Thor could not speak in this form, even though Rocket and Rocky had been looking for a solution to this coming up short, well now she had her own idea.

"Maybe if you become Thorocket, it might allow him to talk, just a crazy idea, you know?" Casrud said surprising Rocket.

"No it dossn't, some ofthe best things in the universe spring, from ideas like yours." he assured her makimg her smirk.

He noticed that she was quiet, guessing it was about her new school, so he would find a way to make her feel better, about it despite asking Kamala to keep an eye on her, when she started her first day of school next week.

"We should let her be about that, but maybe some web-shooter darts might help." Rocket told them.

He'd found web-shooters in the lab that Peter had left behind, knowing in at Casey liked playing with them, so maybe goofing around with them might make her feel better, but getting an idea, fusing with Thor, makimg Casey and the others impressed.

"Woah, I can talk again, of sorts, thanks to this." Thorocket said, making Casrud grin, hugging him, making the blonde-brown-red furred male chuckle, because it was cute going to the lab, makimg Kamala giggle going to do homework, making Carol grin, knowing how much Kamala cared about her grades, despite the fact she was one of them.

"You sure Casrud can handle Midtown?" she asked Sif, seeing her nodding in reply.

They knew that Casey's first day at Midtown would be intresting, besides the fact she might shake things up, which they knew that Rocket was looking forward to his niece doing just that, along with the challenge of her peers being more older than her, which was making the female kit anxious about her new school.

* * *

The week had flown by and it was the night before her first day at Midtown High, but Casrud was feeling anxious despite trying to hide it from her uncle and the others, despite Kamala being on alert, sensing she was anxious, wondering if Rocket knew this while they were waiting for take-out since Casrud was playing in her room.

She found Rocket with Thor in the living area playing video games with Hulk on the couch, wondering what Kamala wanted, hearing her tell him, making him sigh, because he cared about Casrud knowing she was feeling nervous about fitting in with big kids, which explained some of her school-shopping choices.

"We should talk to her later, assure her that it's gonna be alright." he said making Thor get it, nuzzling him.

"Thanks as she's really stressing about tomorrow, even though she has to shape-shift, so nobody sees her fur." he replied hearing the doorbell, guessing the food was here, seeing Casrud there in her night-shirt relieving him.

"Yes the food's here, as I can tell you're hungry." he replied to her seeing her enter the kitchen, seeing the others there drinking soda and other stuff, while she was getting herself some Dr Pepper Zero, while the adults were putting food on plates or in bowls making her grin, seeing fortune cookies knowing how Hulk liked cookies.

"Yeah which is why we worry, when the cookies are gone." Sif muttered.


	51. First Day Jitters

_"So this is it, Midtown High, it doesn't look so scary so far, maybe I can handle it." Casey said to herself, walking down the hallways of her new school where her locker was hearing the bell ring making her nervous, hearing laughter thousands of older kids filledthe halls._

_"Who's the little furball and what's she doing here?" one said making the female kit anxious, as they grew to gigantic sized kids, making her gulp trying to use her powers which were acting up hearing the huge kid chuckle._

_"You don't belong here, pip-squeak!" it said throwing her into a locker..._

_"Casey, you okay, wake up kiddo..." she heard a familiar voice say._

* * *

After her eyes opened and awake, Casey realised that she'd been dreaming and having a bad one which Rocket could sense, because he'd heard her from the hallway so thought she was in peril, realising she'd had an nightmare, which he could understand wondering what it had been about, first he had to get Casey to calm down, hugging her letting her calm down.

He listened as she was telling him, his eyes widening at her descriptions, guessing she was scared about her first day at Midtown High in the morning which explained the bad dream, along with her powers acting out which had activated the alarms.

"I activatedthe alarms, I'm sorry if I woke the others up." she said, seeing Kamala there, wondering why the alarms had went off, hearing Rocket tell her makimg her understand, telling Rocket that she could help Casey, that he should go back to bed, seeing him leave.

"It's natural to be nervous about an new school, especially if you get grade-skipped to high school before you're ready, but it's gonna be alright." Kamala said to her, as she was drinking warm milk to help her feel better, since she needed her rest to grow, besides resting for the upcoming day, hearing the female kit saying that raccoons were nocturanal.

"I know I'm one, unlike uncle Rockie, I don't deny it, actually proud of it, he should be too." Casey said sippimg making Kamala smile at her words, seeing her sleepy, despite trying to fight passing put, while Kamala put her on the couch wrapping a blanket around her gently knowing Rocket would be relieved that she was asleep knowing things would be intresting, this coming day.

Later that morning around seven, Casrud began to stir, sitting up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her furry body, remembering what today was, using her super-speed power to go to her room to get ready, putting on her favourite hooded top and shorts, impressing the others especially Rocket, that she was ready since breakfast was ready, which was helping Casrud feel better already, as she was anxious about her first day.

"Everything will be okay, I know you, as the day goes on, that nervous feeling will go away, and you'll beback to normal." Rocket told her seeing her eat which relieved him.

After that, she saw Kamala there, ready to go, seeing Casey get her Avengers backpack, leaving with her, after hugging her uncle, but very quiet as she walked with Kamalashich she understood, hoping what Rocket had said was right, seeing the kit's eyes widen, as they approachedMidtown High, especially seeing all those big kids taking a deep breath.

"It's gonna be alright, as Pete and I are going to help you." Kamala assured her.

"I hope so, as this is making me more freaked!" Casey said becoming unseen through her cloaking power, but still following Kamala inside the building, helping herfind her locker, after she got her schedule, breathing deeply, red-appearing, relieving both Kamala and Peter.


	52. Freezing Up

_Why would Flash do that to Casey, as she is a kit, now a lot of kids are looking at her, whispering after Flash posted that video._

It was mid-morning and Casey's first day at Midtown High had gotten bad, thanks to Flash Thompson pullimg down the hood of her top, revealing to the whole student body that she was a raccoon-girl along with livestreaming to the entire school, making her very upset to the point where she was hiding in her locker, not wanting to come out making Kamala, MJ, Ned and Peter very mad, at Flash.

"Can't you use EDITH, to delete that video, that way Casey might have a better day?" Ned asked Peter.

"Nope as the entire school saw it, maybe Rocket can help, he is her uncle, he said to call him if there was trouble." Peter replied, calling Rocket, as it was a free period while Kamala was trying to get Casey to come out, of her locker especially hearing her uncle was going to help.

"Yeah, Pete just called him, but let's go get lunch, alright?" she told her as she came out after putting the hood of her top up, going to the lunchroom, seeing the other kids looking their way, whispering making Casey very anxious.

"Does she eat trash, you know?" Flash asked making Kamala mad, seeing MJ along with Ned stop her, seeing Casey sitting by herself at a table across from them, seeing Peter join them, sayimg a certain Avenger/Guardian would help sort things out, saying that Rocket was very upset, hearing what was going on with Casey.

"Awww man, they're being jerks to her, we have to get her out of here!" Peter said seeing Flash had dumped trash over Casey, which was making her upset, while Flash was recording on his phone, unaware Rocket was watching, very mad at what was happening to his niece, getting her out of there.

"It's alright, let's get out of here, so you can calm down, take a shower and get out of those clothes." he told her, stunning the student body, that Casey's uncle was an Avenger making Rocket scowl at them, especially Flash while he and Casey left.

When back at the compound, Casey was telling him what happened, stunning him, relieved that Kamala and Peter ad helped her, when Flash was being a jerk, noticing she was not using her many powers worrying him, guessing she was freezing up which affectedher powers, telling her to must relax.

She was stunned, seeing a package from Japan, realising it was from her friend' Yama putting it into her backpack before Rocket saw, going to her room knowing he was going to be yelling at the principal, because of today doing homework which was easy for somebody like her, putting it back into her backpack, taking Yama's package out, relieved it or the backpack did not stink, after Flash dumped trash all over her.

"What if the whole world reacts like he did, if Idid become like my uncle, when I grow up?" she mumbled.

She was lying on her huge bed, listening to music on her headphones, feeling sleepy after a long and rough day, cuddling her stuffed Groot, hopimg her uncle would sort things out, unaware Kamala walking in to checkon her, like Rocket asked her, while he and Carol had went to talk to the principal, which the others had a bet about, which surprised her.

"Is she alright, as she had a rough day, from what Peter said?" Hulk said.

"She's asleep right now, and she did, which was not cool, as she was trying hard to fit in." Kamala said to him, asthey were deciding to order take-out knowing Casey would approve of this, when she woke up, hearing the guys chuckle, seeing Carol and Rocket back, because of their bet, stunnedhearingthat Casey could not go there anymore, making Kamala feel bad for Casey.

"We told the principal, what Casey told me, but a kit like her does not fit." Rocket told her.

"She's going to feel bad when she finds out, you know?" Carol said seeing Rocket agree, asking where Casey was, hearing Kamala tell him makimg him sigh, hopimg she would not feel bad, because what happened was not her fault this happened.

He opened her door gently, as not to scare her, seeing her awake, sitting up , sitting up, curious to hear what the word was, judging from his facial expression it was not good news, listening to him tell her, makimg her sad.

"We'll figure it out, it's their loss you know?" he said to her.

She nodded knowing he was right, hopimg things would get better, going to get something to eat, relieving Kamala and the others that Casey was alright, besides taking what her uncle had told her well, seeing Carol talking to Rocket about something

* * *

The next late morning/early afternoon, Casey began to stir, after being up late talking to Yama on her phone through texting, feeling hungry but something going on with her powers, thinking it was a glitch, going to the kitchen realising she was runing at normal speed, not super-speed like normal which was weird.

After trying to use her other powers which weren't acting like normal, which the others were noticing along with Rocket, they were tryingto figure out what happened that caused them to act out, remembering they were working yesterday, making Rocket realise something.

"I think like when you're sick, being majorly stressed made them freeze but they'll come back in a few days, alright?" he said making Casey nod, hopimg he was right, knowing he was working on the Lylla thing, knowing she could use the space-stone to hang out with Yama only without her powers, he might not want to be around her.

"Maybe uncle Rockie is right, but I hope they do." she said going to do her own thing.


	53. Getting Her Powers Back

_"Come on powers start working again, it's been a few days!" Casey said to herself, standing in her bedroom, trying to get her powers working again, unaware that Rocket waswatching, sighing._

_It was a few days after her first/last day of pre-school where her emotions and powers had created one awesome afternoon involving paper-mache volcanoes only after that, her powers had froze up which had bothered Casey, but Rocket had told her, she just needed to rest for a few days and then her powers would return._

_"Whoa kit, I know you want your powers to come back, but you should just relax, plus there's snow outside, which I know you can have a lot of fun with, like throwing snowballs." he assured her seeing her look outside, seeing fluffy blankets of snow outside grabbing the rocket-boostered toboggan, which her uncle had madeher for Christmas, which she thought awesome._

_"Come on, uncle, let'sgo play!" she said gigglimg, unaware she was running at super-speed again making Rocket chuckle, knowing that his niece was getting her confidence back, her powers were returning, making him happy seeing her happy, realising her powers were back._

_"I told you they would, , when you relax." Rocket told her._

* * *

It was a few days after her first and last day of Midtown High, and Casey was still in bed, wrapped up in her bedcovers asleep after staying up pretty late stargazing on the compound roof which the adults including Rocket hadno clue about, so she was pretty tired despite hearing knocking on her door, making the female,it get up annoyedly opening the door, seeing Monica there, because she had been worried about her.

"I'm fine Monica, I was up late from stargazing last night, you know?" Casey replied to her yawning, going to get breakfast hoping that the adults would not notice, she had been up all night, entering the kitchen relieving Rocket because he had been worrying about Casey, hoping she had not been playing with the Space stone seeing Cassie shake her head.

"I get the feeling her powers didn't come back yet, how did they come back the ladt time this happened?" Carol asked him.

"She just relaxed and in a couple of days, they came back, so we should let her relax." Rocket replied.

Casey was drinking de-caff coffee while eating pancakes with smiley faces on them, which had been Rocket's idea to cheer her up about her powers freezing up besidesnot being at Midtown High, which she said she was fine with, making Kamala get it, hopimg she would be alright, seeing her focusing intently trying to makeher powers unfreeze.

"They will comeback, trust me, and yourself, Alrigjt?" Rocket said to her, hearing the mission alerts go off, making Casey worry, seeing her uncle and the others leaving hoping they would be alright, seeimg Cassie and Monica join her along with Thrud, seeing her levitating.

"I think your anxiety about your uncle is making your powers return." Monica told her.

Casey was very excitable about this, only she heard the alarms go off, meaning there was an intruder in the compound, feeling it was Celesta makimg Thrud nervous, because Casey might need help, so they were combining, becoming Casrud again, making Rocket relieved, knowing she might need help, so heand Thor did the same becoming Thorocket impressing the others.

Celesta was wanting to lay a major snack-down on Casey, hearing that her powers had frozen up, annoying Casrud, using her powers, along with the Asgardian power boost makimg her very annoyed, that her sister could do that, along with her uncle, seeing Casrud grab her, trying to break free.

"Let go of me, ugh!" she yelled as Carol was putting handcuffs on Celesta's paws, so she couldn't escape, placing her in a cell which she could not escape, even if she tried using her powers, which was making her more angry, which made Casey worried, after she and Thrud separated, like Thor and Rocket.

"I feel sorry for her, you know, you think we can help her?" Casey asked Rocket.

"It might take a bit of hard work, but not impossible, it is our job after all." he replied.

That gave Casey hope, that she could help her sister realise, that she was more than she thought right now, guessing being with Nebula had given Celesta confidence regarding her powers, which her uncle agreed with, calming down after that excitement, realising Valentine's Day was coming up, so he could spoil Lylla, making Casey grin.


	54. A Bit Of A Surprise

"Whoa, somebody's up late, and makig one heck of a late-night snack, you sure you're alright, after earlier?" Rocket asked Casey.

It was late night/early morning in the compound, and he had found Casey in the kitchens after talkimg to her parents about earlier, when Celesta had shown up, munys the combinations part seeing his niece eating chocolate pudding, surprised the female kit had used the microwave, not her laser blasts to do it.

"Sort of uncle, plus I couldn't sleep, you know, she's not going to be able, to escape, right?" Casey replied makimg him get it, what had happened earlier had her a little shook up, assuring her there was no way, that Celesta could escape.

"That'sgood, but we should help her, even if she's mad at us, that is what family does, right?" she said making Rocket nod, hearing her yawning, guessing she was tired after getting her powers back, along with fighting Celesta which had been awesome, feeling his phone buzz, as it was Casey's parents making him surprised with what they were telling him.

"Casey's gonna get quite the surprise, when she wakes up later, I better check on Celesta." he muttered leaving the kitchen, after Casey had cleaned up going to where the cells were, approaching Celesta's seeing her scowl at him, making Rocket annoyed, knowing Casey was worrying about her.

"Really, she's agraid of me, Rockie?" Celesta said smirking, makimg Rocket annoyed.

"Well you took off with Aunt Nebula, joined the Ravagers, plus broke into this compound, what's going on?" he said.

Celesta turned around to face him, knowing that he cared about her, like with Casey, as she was jealous of this, which Rocket sensed, guessing she just neededtime to cool off hearing her ask, why he cared about her.

"Because you're family and I care about you, plus you have potential, just like your sister, just think about it." he said after giving her something to eat, stunning her seeing him leave.

He hoped that things would be alright, especially with Casey and Celesta's parents coming later, going to get some rest, despite seeing texts from Lylla going to hisroom hoping that Celesta would think about cleaning up her act, like him which he had not wanted to say in front of her.

Later that morning, Casey could hear or thought she could hear her parents talking, getting up groggily, going to the kitchen seeing her parents, Zorra and , her mom that had a mohawk like Carol and Soren there, making Casey stunned, making them chuckle at their kits's reaction along with Rocket making her nervous.

"You're not in trouble, they just wanted to visit, plus they're very proud of you, but worried about your sister, plus your mom might have a pellet in the oven." Rocket assured her making her surprised yet happy, hugging gently making them chuckle.

Cassie and Monica were curiously watching, making Thrud sigh, because she knew that Casey had been missing her parents so was telling them to let them be, hearing the mission alerts go off, making them excited because it was a mission drill, not an actual mission which they and Casey always loved watching, which the adults did not mind.

"Wait, where's Rockie?" Carol asked them, seeing said brown-red furred male there, only Casey was not with him.

"She's tied up with something else, you know?" he replied to her making Thrud understand what he meant.

She would check on Casey later, knowing Casey gave her space, when her mom had visited, and stuck around to this day, hoping Casey's parents would do that, makimg Rocket smirk at her thoughts, hoping so getting focused on the mission drill.

* * *

"So you're deciding to stick around, and does Casey know your plan?" Rocket asked Soren and Soren seeing them nod in reply.

"Yes, as we want to be part of Casey's life, along with helping rehabitale Celesta, when she is ready, you know?" Zora replied making Rocket very impressed, knowing that Casey would be very surprised yet happy about this, when they told her.

"She'll like this, plus we have room here, at the compound." Rocket said, making Soren agree, seeing Zora sleepy which was understandable, because she had a kit growing inside her, plus they had been using the simulator.

It was later that night/early morning and they were just hanging out, talking about things, seeing it was nearly sunrise, seeing Soren and Zora going to their room, which they had set up earlier, hoping that Casey was alright, knowing that Rocket would help her out, if she was having trouble sleeping.

Casey was very stunned, yet excited that her parents were going to be living at the compound, because she was feeling protective of them, especially her mom being with kit which made her excited, hoping that Celesta did not know, even though Rocket assured her, that Celesta would not be able to pull anything.


	55. Out All Night

"You think my new sibling will be a boy, or a girl?" Casey asked her mom, making Zora giggle at her kits's curiousity.

It was early evening and things had quiteneddown at the compound, so Zora was taking the oppournity to bond with Casey, since she wasmaking up for the lost bonding time with her kit, while she and her mate, Soren had been busy being super-heroes plus right now, she was telling her stories while she was on her furry lap , while Soren was doing something with Rocket.

"I don't know star-shine, we have to wait and see, as it could be a boy, you know?" Zora said to her, hearing Casey asking, if the baby would have powers like them and Celesta makimg Zora giggle, saying it waspossible but she would love the kit, even if it was not like them.

That made Casey smile at her mom's words, enjoying hanging out, seeing Zora agree hoping Rocket and Soren were alright

Casey noticed that her mom was sleepy because of her brother or sister was growing in her belly, so was letting her lie down on the couch, wrapping her favourite blanket around her gently leaving to go find Thrud finding her playing soccer with Monica.

"My mom is taking an nap, so I wanted to see what was going on." Casey said makimg Thrud happy, that her best friend wanted to play, wondering what was going on, because Rocket had left the compound, and when Monica had asked him, he said it was a secret mission makimg Casey shrug her furry shoilers.

"He probably took Celesta to the Novacore, so they could make her good, like Aunt Nebula." she told Monica.

She had no idea that her uncle had erased her sister's memories of all the bad things she had done, then Thor had used magic to turn her into a baby so she could have another chance of a good life, since Kade, his college-aged kit was adopting her, which Casey's parents knew about knowing Casey would understand when he told her.

He saw Casey and Thrud playing soccer, which was normally an outside thing, stopping them, before something got broken or they got in trouble, seeing Casey agree making Soren relievedand impressed by his nephew, wondering where Zora was.

"Mom took an nap while we were hanging out, that's why Thrud and I were playing soccer." Casey said to him.

"That makes sense, because of your new brother or sister, and good idea to let her rest." Soren told her.

"Thanks dad, I was trying to be helpful, even though zI'm just a kit." Casey replied to him.

She then heard from Cassie there was an amusement park that was open all-night making thefemale kit along with Thrud excited, deciding to go, because their parents were busy, so they would not notice if they went, plus she could use some fun, makimg Rocket chuckle because kids were supposed to do this stuff.

At the amusement park, Casey and Thrud were having fun, riding rollercoasters, driving go-karts among other things, along with playing games using their powers and winning prizes knowing this was becoming an epic night realising it was sunrise, meaning they had been out all night!

"Hey it's alright, besides raccoons are night people." Casey said seeing Cassie giggle, as they left, makimg Thrud notice Casey blinking her eyes a lot.

"The sun is in my eyes making them hurt a little alright?" she said sounding grumpy and like Rocket so Thrud was giving her an Asgardian-back ride sneaking back into the compound before the adults woke up, or realised they had been out all night going to their rooms tiredly.

Sif, Soren, Thor and Zora noticed that Casey and Thrud were really tired besides zoning out a lot, unaware of what both female youngsters had did, except for Rocket only he did not want to say, he had given them unspoken permission to sneak out and go to an amusement park all night, seeing Cassie on his niece's fury shoulder ant-sized.

"I'll tell you later, after Thrud and I sleep, alright?" she whispered seeing the girl fly off, becoming her normal size again, making Hope smirk along with Scott, hopimg that Casey and Thrud would not get into much trouble, since they had told Cassie about that amusement park.

After eating, Casey was exhausted going to her room, carrying her prizes from the amusement park including an Nintendo Switch which had made Hulk and Thor excited, beccause they loved video-games., so she would let tem.

* * *

"Sorry if I got you and Thrud in trouble with your folks over last night, you know?" Cassie said to Casey.

It was later that day and after takimg an nap, Casey felt much better, guessing Scott and Hope thought that Cassie had gotten them into trouble but if she had, it was worth it stunning both Cassie and Monica by her logic.

"Yeah as how many kids can say, that spent an entire night at an amusement park, riding rides and having a blast?" she said relieving Cassie by her words unaware Carol had heard, realising that was why Casey and Thrud had been so tired eariler won.

She had a feeling Rocket had let them go off last night, which was pretty stupid like when he stole those batteries, hoping Casey would not do anything like that, when she was older, letting it slide this time, because Casey and Thrud were just kids.


	56. Welcoming Her New Sibling

"Whoa, mommy's as squishy as Thor and Thrud, I bet you want to rest your head on her, like you do with uncle Thor?" Casey said to Rocket.

It was now a few months later since Zora had said to them that she was with kit, along with Hope and Mantis throwing her a baby shower, so it was almost time for the baby or kit to come which should be anyday, which both Casey's dad and the others told Casey when she asked them, when her brother or sister was coming which they thought cute, guessing she was excited to be a big sister.

"If I did, it might hurt your brother or sister which we don't want, which was why I baby-proofed the compound just in case, plus the kit decides when it comes, so we just have to wait." Rocket told her even though he knew she was done waiting.

They then saw a frantic looking Soren, making Rocket guess what was happening, telling Casey to stay put, until he got back, because her mom was giving birth to her brother or sister which he did not want her to see, because it would be too much, then she would ask questions, ones he or her parents were not ready for yet until she was older.

Much later, Casey saw her uncle return after waking up from an nap, wondering what was going on as he led her to her parents's room making her realise what had happened, seeing Rocket nod, saying she couldn't be too loud even though she was excited, making her understand, because she did not want to scare her brother or sister

She was surprised seeing her mom had given birth to a female kit, making Soren and Zora happy by her reaction, seeing Casey holding her gently, taking a photo seeing the infant a little upset, seeing Casey rocking her gently.

"It's alright, Terra, mommy was just taking a photo of us, because you just got here." she told the infant, seeing her calmer, seeing that their older daughter had just namedher little sister and she loved it, impressing them and Rocket.

"That's a really cool name you gave her, and she's gonna fit in fine here." Rocket said to Casey seeing her nod, after giving Terra back to her mom leaving so her parents and Terra could rest which was a good idea, since she had a lot of questions on her mind, like if her sister would have powers, making Rocket nervous at her

"Yeah, my sister is really cute, and we can help my parents with Terra." Casey replied to him.

* * *

That late night/early morning, Casey could hear the sounds of her little sister crying, making the female kit worry, going to where her parents's room was where Terra's crib was seeing her parents asleep, going there remembering Rocket saying that babies cried to tell what they wanted, makimg Casey guess Terra was hungry.

"It's okay, I can get you milk while mommy and daddy are asleep." Casey told her, after pickimg her up, using her super-speed power makimg Terra giggle arriving in the kitchen, remembering where she saw Rocket put the baby bottles putting milk in one, feedjng Terra which was makimg her happy, just as Rocket walked in, relieved.

"I heard Terra crying, so I went to check on her, so I decided to feed her." Casey said surprising him.

"That was a good idea, but go to bed, since your folks and I can deal with Terra." he told her.

Casey then left the kitchen, hoping her sister would be alright, seeing her dad there, hearing Rocket tell him, impressing him, that Casey had helped her sister out, which was a big help to them.

"Yeah, she was helping Terra out." Rocket told Soren.

Later that morning, Thrud along with Sif and Thor noticed that Casey, Soren and Zora were exhausted while takimg care of Terra which was what happened with an newborn, knowing they needed more sleep to function, which Rocket agreedwith, plus Peter wanted Casey and Thruds's help with a project, so would wait until Casey was more awake.


	57. A Day Full Of Surprises

"Whoa, Thruds's having a birthday party here, at the compound?" Casey asked, making Rocket and Thor along with Sif chuckle.

It was indeed Thruds's birthday which Casey had known about, and had gotten h her an awesome present, but never being invited to a birthday party before, she was very excited which made Soren and Zora, her parents understood this, tending to Terra.

Rocket saw a curly-red haired female hugging Thor makimg him confused, because he had never seen her before, seeing Thrud just as curious, askimg her mom makimg Sif smile at her daughter, .

"That's Angela, your dad's sister, but she might be staying." Sif said to her.

The chubby Asgardian female youngster was going over to her aunt, impressing Angela by seeing her, talking to her makimg Thor face-palm at this, knowing he had not told Rocket about his sister hoping he was not jealous seeing Thrud agree with him, if Casey met Angela.

Seeing all the decorations, balloons among other things including a rainbow bridge themed bounce-house was making Casey excitable making Rocket nervous, seeing Casey really hyper, running at extreme super-speed knowing she had to calm down, becoming over-stimulated makimg Thrud worried for her.

"How are we, as she is too excited about the party?" she asked them making Rocket get an idea, because music soothed hyper-active kits down, along with taking an nap seeing Angela singing an Asgardian lullaby, impressing Rocket, seeing it was working like when Casey did not want to take an nap, along with Terra seeing Casey getting sleepy.

"She should wake up, before the party starts, and she will be in a better mood." Zora told Thrud, relieving her because she cared about Casey, which Sif and Thor knew.

"That's good as she's really excited for my party, so an nap will make her happy." Sif said to her.

She was introducing Angela to Rocket along with Casey's parents, knowing the female Asgardian was curious about them, liking them, telling them about herself, imprewhich made Rocket chuckle.

After a few hours, Casey began to stir, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with one of her paws, realising Thruds's party was starting, grabbing her gift for her friend, using her super-speed power to get to where the party was, hearing giggling and excitement.

She was watching Thrud open gifts, a little nervous until Valkyrie and Jane arrived with a pegasus foal for Thrud for her birthday, impressing the others seeing it nuzzling Thrud, making her giggle.

"Holy crutack, Thrud got a winged horse, for a pet!" Casey said making Thor chuckle.

"Maybe we can ride it sometime, like Aunt Valmrie with hers." Thrud replied to her.

They were having fun, besides eating cake, plus Thrud was feeding her new pet apples, which Casey was impressed by, seeing Thrud hand her one, seeing her feed it, seeing it gentle around her, surprising Rocket makimg Thor smirk.

Casey then saw her little sister, Terra awake feeding her cake, making Monica unsure about this, making Rocket grin because it was very cute seeing Zora taking a photo, making something cross her mind involving her uncle, seeing his eyes widen after getting a text making her cidiots.

"Is everything okay, what's wromg?" she asked Rocket.

"Don't worry your furry little head, as I'll be back." he said.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Rocket returned with a purple mohawkk, brown-red furred female kit on his furry back, that happenedto be his daughter who had been cloned from him by the Collector, and now he had brought her where se would be safe, plus he couldn't wait to bond with her, teach her going to the kitchen to make snacks, hearing her ask questions.

"It's alright kitdo, as this place ain't easy to break into." Rocket assured Shocket.

He was unaware that Casey was listening, using her cloaking power, surprised and delighted, that she had an new cousin, hopimg that she would be happy living here, stunned seeing her uncle drinking tea, thinking he was more a coffee guy seeing him and Shocket together.

"Casey, let's not butt in on your uncle, alright?" Zora told her, after revealimg her daughter.

"Alright, but I'm curious about my new cousin, she looks cool." Casey replied, makimg her mom smile, makimg sure her kit went back to bed and stayed there, makimg Rocket wonder what she was doimg, surprised that Casey had been spying on him because she was curious about her new cousin.

"That's understandable, but I can explain later, right?" he said seeing Shocket nod.


	58. Being A Little Rebellious

Rocket grinned, finding Casey sitting under a hady tree near a lake with a picnic, that the super-powered female kit had packed this morning under the gyuse of a field trip which she had been doing the past month, until this morning when he had putthe pieces together, after Casey's teacher had phonedhim awaiting her explanation along with how much begging to him not to tell her parents she would oo until hearing she did not care, if they knew.

"Seriously, even if they get really mad that you've been skipping school?" he said surprised, seeing her nod.

"Yep, besides you and uncle Meeko never went to school, you turned out okay." Casey said.

Rocket was very impressedby her logic, as it was like his, deciding to not tell her parents, since sooner or later the truth would come out and it was true, he had never went to school but ended up becoming an Avenger along with becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy, only he wanted the best for her seeing Shocket and Willow in the play-pen when he ot back to the compound, breathing deeply.

"At least you two listen to me and Meeko, I hope you do when you're both as big as Casey." he said.

"Ummm, you know Shocket and Willow don't know how to talk yet, ghey're babies, remember?" Sif said.

Rocket nodded guessing maybe Sif and Thor could help him figure out what to do about Casey, they werr Thruds's parents and his little kit, Shocket's parents so tney could help him, telling tnem what Casey wasdoing makimg Sif and Thor very sufprisec that Casey was doimg this, becauxe she was a good kit, guessing something must be wrong, if she was doimg this knowing Thfud could get through to Casey.

"Good thinkimg, and thanks, as I knew you would help." Rocket told gnem.

"You're welcome, as we'rd fridnds, it's what friendsdo." Thor replidd to him.

With that dilemma sorted, Rocket was checking on Shocket and Willow, who were getting sleepy, so was putting them down for an nap since they had been so playful all morning, they needed sleep to grow smarter, bigger and stronger, hoping Casey would come to her sensed knowing that Sif, Thor and Thrud could help get to her so they could tackle thisproblem, kissing both Shocket and Willow's furry little heads letting them sleep.

He was then in the tech-lab working on things, as that helped him l better when stressed, like this situation with Casey hoping she would explain herself and why she was doing this, because she couldbe awesome, sighing looking atthe clock, knowing it was normally thetime when she came home from school, if she had went that was making him sigh, going to make some tea, which helped him relaxin these situations.

* * *

Meanwhile, Casey had been woken up from sleeping by her watch, realising she had to get back to the compound, before the others got worried and started looking for her, putting the hat she had been wearing into her backpack, along with her lunchbag using her super-speed power to do that, rushing back to the compound hoping that her uncle hadn't spilled the tbout wnere she really went during tne day, when sne was supposec to be at school, breathing deeply like her uncle when he was anxious entering.

She saw Thrud hugging her after the female Asgardian had finished her homework, makimg the guilt in the female kit grow a little because Thrud was special to her and she went to school everyday, no matter if other kids treated her differently makimg the chubby female Asgardian wonder what was going on, hearing Casey break down admitting what she had done.

"Woah, do the adults know, what you've been doing?" she asked her.

"Just my uncle, as he figured it out today, I'm sorry." she said.

She was telling her why she had ditched school, makimg Thrud understand, hugging her, feeling she was shaky unaware the adults had overheard this making Rocket proud and understanding why his niece had skipped school hugging he, sayingthey would work on it, relieving Casey feeling better, after explaining.

"Thanks uncle, I feel better now, that we talked aboutit." she said.

"You're welcome, as we were worried about about you." Rocket replied.

It was also Takeout Night, one of the best nights of the week in Casey's opinion, which both Thor and Thrud agreed with, plus it involved things like playing video-games which was fun, making Hulk agree, because he loved playing video games with Thor so also liked playing video games with Thrud and Casey too, wondering what had been going on with the female kit.

Plus now she was not in school, Casey could stay up late, making Rocket and Thor grin, knowing she was nocturnal like all raccoons including her uncle, so hoped she would not do anything too crazy or dangerous while they were asleep unaware she had an idea for something, inspired by what Kamala and her friends do, deciding not o tell her uncle.


	59. Dreaming Of The Future

_"Woah, you're gonna be a mommy?" Rocket asked, seeing Casey nod in reply._

_It was many years later and both Casey and Yama were adults, plus had been in space, exploring the galaxy, being honourary Guardians of the Galaxy which only Rocket knew about at first but had then revealedto her parents, what they were doing, which they were proud of._

_"Yes, yes I am, uncle which Yama and I found out a while ago, but are yo okay with it?" Casey said seeing him nod in reply seeing Yama eating Snickers bars because he was a little hungry making Thor chuckle at the zombcoon male._

_"Yeah, things are gonna be awesome, Casey and me being parents." Yama told him._

_"Yes, maybe it'll be like Yama, which would be cool." Rocket replied making Yama grin._

_They heard gigglimg as Shocket and Terra were running around, making Casey grin, hearing from her parents that Shocket and Terra were very close cousins and friends, plus excited that Casey was having a kit, as they had missed her and Yama makijg her grin, yawning making her parents chuckle._

* * *

Casey's eyes fluttered open, after hearing the alarm clock go off, realising she'd been asleep dreaming about the future which made a grin cross her furry face as she rememberedshe, Monica and Thrud had a sleepover along with staying up late, eating a l of candy and junk food which would make Yama proud guessing Monica and Thrud were already awake, seeing it was noon getting up.

She was going to the kitchen seeing Rocket there drinking coffee, relieved she was awake stating she, Monica and Thrud had been up all night seeing the female kit nod, thinking about the dream she had woken up from, seeing her uncle put a lot of pancakes in front of her, makimg her smirk, eatimg deciding to keep the dream a secret only she wanted to tell Yama, impressed that he was on the news.

"Yeah, he decided to become a superhero in training, like me, even if he is a zombcoon, you know?" Casey said.

"Yeah I know Yama's harmless, and that's great he's doijg that." Rocket replied to her as they were hanging out.

He heard Shocket awake, as he was tending to his little girl, feeding her a bottle, along with changing her diaper makijg Casey smile because it was cute, guessing it would be like her when she was an adult and a mom, making Rocket wonder what was on her mind, hearing her tell him makimg him smirk because he knew she and Yama would make great parents, impressed that she and Yama were honourary Guardians of the Galaxy when they were older, in the dream.

"Yeah, we travelled the galaxy among other thimgs, then we returned here, after I found out that I have a kit." she said.

Thrud wondered what was going on, entering the room, unaware of what Casey had been tellimg her uncle, huggimg her furry friend and soul-sister saying that Yama had been textimg her, makimg Casey grin, checkimg her cellphone, textimg him back, makimg Rocket chuckle guessing she was tellimg him the dream she'd had.

"Hey maybe Yama should live here, you know?" Rocket said, makijg Casey excitable, texting Yama more.

"Seriously, we're not joking here, Yama can stay here?" Casey asked seeing him nod making her excited, needing to get lots of Snickers bars among other things for Yama which Rocket understood, knowing the others might be nervous, even though he was harmless and just ate junk food, which Casey hadexplained to him and her parents knowing her parents were fine with Yama being around her, knowing Yama having a room here would be fine, because Lylla lived here.

A little while later, Yama showed up at the compound, excited that Casey's uncle was letting him live at the compound, because he wanted to be around Casey knowing her parents were cool with him being around their daughter, seeing Casey hugging him, makimg him chuckle makimg Rocket grin, because it was like him with Lylla, makimg Thor chuckle.

"Wait' Yama's gonna be living here now, does your uncle know?" Monica asked.

"Yep, it was his idea, and it makes me happy." Casey replied to her.

She had been helping her uncle with Yama's room, since she knew what her boy loved, which Rocket was impressed by, like when he was setting up Lylla's room, knowing the others were curious, about Yama because Casey was excited about him being here seeing him in the kitchen, making a dessert pizza, involving Snickers, makimg Casey grin.

"We normally have things like pineapples on pizza, not candy." Monica said.

"Yama's being creative, and having fun." Casey told her. making Thrud grin.

She knew Yama was a very sweet guy, and that Casey trusted him with her life, even if he was a zombcoon, impressed that Rocket let him live at the compound, seeing Casey eating some of Yama's creation finding it delicious, seeing Thrud eat some agreeing with her seeing Monica leave making Casey sigh, along with Yama being confused.

"It's not you, you're perfect just the way you are." she told him.

Rocket wondered what was going on, impressed guessing one of the kids were wary of Yama, relieved it was not Thrud as she was his niece's best friend, seeing they had cleaned up, after makig that pizza, hearing Yama yawning so Casey was leading him to his room which was down the hall from hers, which had been Rocket's idea.

"You thought of everything, which is awesome." Yama said huing her.

"You're welcome as I care about you, you know?" Casey said to him.


	60. Breaking the Ice

_I hope that he's alright, as it is his first night here, I should go check on him just in case, maybe I should bring him milk and cookies like when I can't sleep so that might make him feel better since he was kind of jumpy around the others, until my uncle and I helped._

It was later that night/early morning in the compound, and Casey was hopimg that Yama was alright, despite it being his first night in the compound leaving her room makimg sure that the others were not pp going to the kitchen pouring chocolate milk into a cup from the fridge, along with putting cookies on a plate, leaving the kitchens going to Yama's room opening the door, seeing he was still awake, seeing him surprised to see her."You are having trouble sleeping, huh?" she said seeing him nod in reply

"Yeah, are those milk and cookies you have?" he said seeing her nod in reply.

They were hanging out, talking, drinking chocolate milk and eating cookies, besides playing video-games plus had a blanket around them, , which was cute unaware that Rocket knew that they were upp late, knowing that Yama wasn't used to sleeping in the compound, so was letting them be going back to his and Lylla's room makimg her wonder what was on his mind.

"Casey is helping Yama get adjusted to being here." Rocket told her.

"Awwww they are very cute together, you know?" she told him.

He hoped they would be alright, knowing they would be tired after staying up all night, knowing Casey would be grumpy after staying up all night with Yama, hoping that she would take an nap later, hearing laughter guessing it was Casey and Yama leaving them be.

That morning, Casey noticed Yama had his eyes closed because of the sun's glare, makijg her feel bad getting an idea, using her super-speed power leaving and returning to Yama's room with dark-green sunglasses, putting them on his face, makimg him smile feeling better yawning, because it was morning going to the kitchens relieving Rocket, they were up seeing Yama noticing the sunglasses he was wearing.

"He's wearing them, because the sun hurts his eyes, but it makes him look awesome." Casey told him.

"Yeah that is pretty awesome, and guess you both were up late which is alight." Rocket said to her.

Casey nodded seeing the pancakes had smiley faces on them in green frosting, making both her and Yama smirk because it was very swet, seeing Yama nervous seeing some of the others including Hulk making Casey and even Rocket was surprised, guessing that his social skills were like her and Rocket's makimg them get it deciding to help him, making Yama surprised by their thinking.

"Don't worry, as the others are friendly." Casey assured him, squezzing his green furred paw gently, like Rocket did with her, when she was nervous which relieved him knowing that she was right, and wanting to make friends makimg Casey understanding' while drinking de-caff coffee seeing Carol, Kamala and the others there.

"This is Yama, my f-friend, and yes he's a zombcoon but he's harmless." Casey told them.

"Awww, he's cute, I see why you like him, Casey." Kamala told her.

Yama was surprised, by how welcoming the others were, makimg Casey relieved knowing how shy he was, because of him being a zombcoon knowing Casey didn't care, along with the others

"I told you this would work out, and they'd see what I see." Casey assured him, makimg Yama relieved by that as it was true hoping he could be part of the group, makimg Rocket understand, like when he and Groot became Guardians of the Galaxy, making Yama impressed by that.

"You'll be one of us in no time, kit." he told Yama.

He rubbed his eyes, feeling tired after being up all night with Casey, so needed an nap which Casey and Rocket understood, seeing the male green furred kit leaving the kitchens sleepily, which Casey thought adorable, hoping he would sleep well, seeing Thrud agree.

* * *

Casey was impressed after Thrud showed her the acceptance letter for Strange Academy, confused as to why her Asgardian friend didn't want to go to this magic school, hearing Thrud explain to her, why makimg the female kit understand hoping that she would think about it which made Thrud understand guessing she would but right now, she was thinkimg about Yama.

"I was helping him on his first night here, we hung out along with playing video-games, plus I helped him break the ice with the others." she told Thrud makimg her grin, hearing her yawning knowing she needed an nap too.

"Yeah you have a point, Thrud, but I hope he's alright." she said leaving to go to her room.

She climbed into her bed, cuddlimg her stuffed Groot, zoning out after lying down on her side, just as Rocket came to check on her since he just checked on Yama who was asleep going to do some target practice, to blow off steam, knowing that Casey's parents were alright with Yama.

"Yeah, Zora was impressed seeing how nice Yama is, so we're happy that Casey is hanging around him." Soren told him, joining him in target practice hitting targets along with Rocket, getting an idea on how to help Yama fit in, as the kit wanted to help others just like Casey seeing Soren agree.

After waking up, Yama heard commotion, seeing Thrud chasing after a little pegasus, which belonged to Thrud making him curious, wanting to help going after it, jumping onto it calming it down, impressing Thrud and the others, making Rocket smirk knowing Yama had what it took, to be an Avenger or Guardian of the Galaxy along with Casey.

"Don't be upset, as that was pretty awesome, calming Thruda down." he said.

"You're welcome, you know?" he replied to him.


	61. An Eventful Night Before Easter

"Behold my cousin from Asgard, Sleip Odinson, as she's visiting while her da, my uncle Loki ison Asgardian business." Thrud to,d Casey.

"Wow, wait a minute, she's Loki's kid, is this a good idea?" Casey whispered to Thrud so Sleip didn't hear, or that she got upset.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have much friends back home on Asgard, theother kids are kind of wary, because of that." she replied.

It was nearly Easter at the compound making the kids excitable meaning candy and treats left by the Easter Rabbit which made Casey grin, knowing what her uncle Thor and her best Asgardian friend thought, because they didn't have raccoons on Asgard so didn't mind, it was funny even though her uncle kept explaining to his Asgardian friend that he along with Casey were not rabbits, giving up on that for now especially since Easter was coming up.

"You sure you don't have any candy or chocolate eggs on you?" Thrud heard Thor asking Rocket making her and aCasey giggle.

Thrud was then introducing Casey to her Asgardian cousin, along with showing her around, since she was staying for a little while, hearing laughter from where the adults were seeing Yama there, telling Casey to come quick, because it was hi,arious making the female kit burst out laughing, at her uncle wearing bunny ears making Rockeg sigh, going for some fresh air.

"We should let my uncle cool off, before Sleip meets him, you know?" Casey said to Thrud, who was understanding, happy her best friend and sister trusted the female horse youngster.

"I met im already, when uncle Thor came home to Asgard." she said.

"Woah she can talk, that's amazing!" Casey said makimg Thrud giggle, knowing unlike her uncle, Casey still was getting used to the strange but beauitful surprises and magic Asgard had to offer.

"Asgard is strange bit beauitful, which your uncle is learning." she told Casey hearing Sleip say she was hungry, so they were going to the kitchen hearing Casey asking what a horse girl ate, making Sleip and Thrud chuckle, hearing Sleip scared seeing Yama, despite seeing Casey hug him, telling him about Sleip making Thrud understand calming her down, after Yama left.

Casey watched as Thrud put apple slices and sgar cubes on aplate, seeing Sleip excitable, hearing Thrud explain those were her cousin's favourite snacks back home in Asgard makimg the raccoon female understand, hoping that Yama was alright, going to see if he was alright.

* * *

"Oh hey Casey, is Thruds's cousin alright, you know?" Yama asked Casey.

"Yeah after Thrud got her a snack, but you okay?" Casey asked him.

It was late night/early morning and both Casey and Yama were still up, because they wanted to see the Easter Bunny bringing treats, just like the adults had told them along with Cassie, Monica and Thrud only they had the nocturnal instincts compared to their friends, making Casey grin knowing her uncle had made a trap for said creature, just like his Santa one this past Grootmas hopimg it wouldn't get him into trouble.

Both youngsters were in Casey's room, having a picnic, plus included Snickers which were Yama's favourite snack which helped the young zombcoon male when he was really, really hungry makimg Casey giggle softly, hearing alarms going off, making both of them excited going to see, finding an annoyed Blackjack and an amused Rocket, makimg Yama curious.

"It's my uncle's nemesis, and guess he was up to something, right?" Casey said makimg Rocket agree.

"I'm gonna go call the Novacore to pick him up, alright?" he said telling them to go back to what they had been doing, seeing them leave makimg Rocket sigh, because he had been helping with the Easter stuff, hoping nobody else had been awoken, besides Casey and Yama since those tw always stayed up late, seeing the Novacore here, seeing them arresting Blackjack.

He then saw it was six in the morning, deciding to get some sleep, since it was going to be a big day, knowing the kids would be wired chuckling softly at this going to his room, after checking on Casey and Yama who were asleep but being very cute.


	62. Celebrating Her Uncle's Birthday

"Wow, Captain Rabbit's birthday is coming p, he didn't tell us?" Thor said, seeing Casey nod in reply.

"Yep, but he hasn't velebrated it in a long time, so it'll be fun." Casey replied to him.

She was excited to celebrate her uncle's birthday, since he took great care of her when she was littler, knowing Shocket was pretty lucky to have a dad like Rocket, knowing he would be surprised, when he realised what they were planning since he was doing phoney missions which she and the others had cooked up to distract him, while they were working on his birthday party.

"Rockie's gonna be surprised, when he finds out, and that you planned it." Yama said to Casey making her grin.

"Yeah my uncle will, as I love him, he did take care of me when I was littler, plus he's awesome and Shocket's lucky to be his kit." she replied to him, seeing the others including Lylla and Thor return with gifts amongother things including beer, making Casey grin knowing what her uncle loved seeing it was almost time for her uncle to come back, texting him to come back, chuckling.

"What excuse did you use, that would get your uncle to come back?" Monica asked Casey.

"That the Kree were here, which should be fun, you know?" she replied to her.

They were turning off the lights and hiding, to surprise Rocket plus his reaction would be priceless, which was why Scott had a camera, to capture it when the brown-red furred male walked in, makijg Casey giggle softly, hearing her uncle approaching, telling everybody to hide hearing him burst in.

"Eat lasers, Kree scum!" he said seeing the lights turn on and everybody jumping out, makimg him surprised, remembering it was his birthday, impressed that it had all been Casey's idea makimg the female kit giggle at his response saying that everybody had elped out, makimg him chuckle seeing mead knowing who had brought that seeing Thor nod in agreenest, hearing him tell Thor he was a better brother, than his actual brother and sister.

"Well it's your birthday and we wanted to celebrate with you, you know?" Kamala said to him.

"I know which is awesome of you guys." he told them makimg Casey happy while dancing with Yama, makimg him chuckle along with Soren and Zora who were Casey's parents agreed ecause Rocket had told them about Yama, knowing he was a sweet kit, perfect for their girl, seeing Shocket and Terra eating cake with their itty-bitty paws makimg Rocket chuckle, because it was very cute, seeing Lylla agree.

"One day maybe we'll get married and have a little kit of our own." Yama said to Casey makimg her giggle, as they were hanging out while the party was goimg on.

* * *

It was the next morning after the crazy party, and Casey and the others were helping clean up, talking about what happenedyesterday, as the party had been awesome plus Rocket had been surprised which made Casey happy, because she knew he didn't like celebrating his birthday in the past util now makimg the others agree about that seeing Thor making pancakes for them with Sif's help making Thrud grin at this, seeing Cassie, Casey, and Monica agree grabbing the apprroiate condiments required for pancakes, makimg Rocket chuckle.

"Mmmmm, Asgardian pancakes smell good, after one heck of a party last night." he said to them seeing them nod in reply, as he was making himself coffee as he'd just woken up after last night impressed that Casey and the others had pulled that off plus Rocket along with Casey were taking a vacation to San Fransyokyo which was a tech paradise, which the others knew he would love, plus Sif and Thor would watch Shocket, until they got back.

"When are you guys going, on this vacation?" Thor asked.

"In a few days time, buddy, it's gonna be fun." Rocket said.

Casey was already packing for the vacation, excited to have alone time with her uncle, since Shocket came along hopimg that Yama wanting her to text him everyday while she was away in San Fransyokyo, plus she wanted to take photos of what she and her uncle would get up to on vacation. which Rocket understood.


	63. Getting Her Own Pet

Casey was curious hearing squeaking noises fron her backpack, as she'd just gotten back from being with her uncles and aunts on the Milano while the shielding was happened while her uncle Rocket was at the Avengers compound so she'd just gotten back, with her souebenirs from her adventurss opening her backpack making her brown eyes widen in awe seeing an infant bazaki wondering where in the galaxy it had came from, finding it cute.

"Awww it's alright little guy, I won't hurt you, my name's Casey." she told it seeing it nuzzle her nose making the female kit giggle softly knowing her uncle was not a fan of bazakis but she knew it was a baby one, plus she'd always wanted a pet because Starlord said she was old enough for one knowing if had to be a secret for now.

She then foubd a hamster cage for her new pal, which she'd named Rufus, putting soft things for him to sleep on, a water bottle and pellet dish, plus stuff to play with as they were bonding knowing the other kids would be impressed especially Thrud, hearing her holo-phone go off seeing it was her best friend, Crystal.

"Hey Crystal how're you?" she asked the magenta-furred girl.

_I'm doing good, as it's good to see you Casey, as you were exploring the galaxy, what's that squeaking noise?_

"Oh yeah, that's my new pet, Rufus who is a bazaki, he snuck into my backpack." she replied making Crystal grin.

_He's very cute, does your uncle know, about this?_

"Not yet but when he doss, he'll understand Crystal you know?" Casey replied hearing her uncle approaching, making the female kit hang up, along with hiding Rufus so her uncle wouldn't see him, and get mad or try to get rid of him, making Rocket happy to see her, hugging her making her smile at this because she had missed him the last three months, while Earth had been shielding, hoping that he didn't notice her secret pet.

"I guess the gang will be happy to see you again, after the last few months." he told her seeing her nodding, as he left her room making her relievdd, bringing out Rufus's house from it's hiding place relieved that her uncle had not noticed him.

"Sorry buddy, as my uncle isn't a fan of bazaki, but maybe you'll change his mind." she said to him, seeing Cassie, Monica and Thrud impressedafter Casey explained how Rufus had gotten into her backpack, so had decided to keep him as her pet wondering why she hadn't told her uncle hearing Casey tell them why, plus Starlord had said she was old enough to have a pet.

"That's understandable, as you are a pretty good pet owner, plus my dad and your uncle are best friends." Thrud said to her making the female kit guess she could tell Thor aboyt Rufus since her aunt Valkyrie had given her Thudra her pet pegasus, hearing Rocket saying something was in the compound, making Casey gulp, hiding Rufus's house making Monica understand, hugging her.

"I should just tell uncle Rockie, he might understand." Casey told them making them impressed by her courage, hoping Rocket would let her keep Rufus deciding to help her plead Rufus's case hearing Casey explaining to her uncle, along with him being impressed that she was responsible letting her keep Rufus.

"Thanks uncle Rockie." she said to him seeing Shocket on her trike.

* * *

"Uncle Rockie said you can stay, which is awesome, Rufus so we can hang out when my uncle is busy along with my cousins and Crystal." Casey said to Rufus as she was piuring pellets into the bazaki male's dish, plus had gotten him a hamster ball so he could run along in it without getting into trouble, seeing him rolling around in it after feeding him.

"Good boy, as you can run around without getting in trouble, or bugging anybody, plus uncle Drax says you guys are pretty fast." she said to him while unpacking from being away in outer space, hearing they were having takeout which was making the female kit excited putting Rufus back into his house, washing up before it arrived, like her uncle had said.

"Casey you're back!" she heard Yama say hugging her, making her gigle because she'd missed him most of all while away besides texting the male zombcoon making Rocket smirk as it was cute, knowing shielding had made him a little stir-crazy like everybody else in the compound so Casey being back made him very happy, even though they still had to be careful.

"You should show him Rufus later, kitdo." Rocket said to Casey seeing her nod making Yama curious.


	64. The Return of Casrud

It was late night/early morning in the Avengers compound but in her room, Casey was tossing and turning in her bed having nightmares about the virus that everybody was talking about on the news, only it was making her anxious besides feeding into her powers making the room and the compound shake as she woke up, sweaty and shaky, unaware her pet baxaki, Rufus was noticing she was upset, seeing her door open, as her uncle entered.

"Whoa you look freaked out, are you alright kit?" Rocket asked her seeing her holding her stuffed Groot tightly, breathing deeply making him concerned for his niece asking her what was going on, hearing her tell him what her bad dreams had been about, making him understand.

"Awwww your anxiety is making your powers mess up, but I get you're scared, this virus is really scary, but we're being careful so just relax." Rocket said to her making Casey sigh in reply because it was sunrise giving Rocket an idea, since Casey liked being around Thrud making her coffee as this was an emergency makimg the others understand hearing Rocket tell them, while Casey was eating pancakes.

Afterwards, Casey was in her room, feeding Rufus his breakfast, before trying to take an nap like her uncle had suggested, seeing Thrud enter because she'd heard Rocket tell her parents that Casey was anxious about current Terran events, sitting on the bed with her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug makimg Casey smile, as they were fusing, becoming Casrud again after such a long while, falling asleep.

Rocket grinned entering to check on her, seeing Casrud was back, knowing Sif and Thor would be happy about this, and Yama would be surprised seeing this deciding to explain to him before Casrud woke up so he would not freak out, guessing the current situation had freaked her out, guessing that Thrud had helped Casey like hugging her which had made them fuse again, which was a good thing.

Yama was wondering what was on his mind, hearing Rocket tell him what was going on, makimg the male zombcoon surprised, hoping that Casrud was okay hearing Rocket explain that the current situation had freaked her out making the zombcoon male understand, making him want to hug her.

* * *

Casrud's eyes fluttered open, feeling a bit better hoping that her uncle and Yama were alright, feeding Rufus his lunch, and was leaving her room going to check on her uncle and her friends hearing giggling seeimg Shocket on her trike, plus her friends were playing tag, relieved that she was feeling better along with the fact that Casrud was back because they had missed her making her grin, asking where Rocket and Yama were making them understand.

"Your uncle's in the tech-lab, and Yama is taking an nap, plus Rocket told him about Asgardian fusion so he would not freak out." Monica assured her rlieving her.

She was then playing Animal Crossing on her Nintendo Switch, knowing the entire planet was playing the game which made sense for the current situation plus she had gotten him into playing because it helped him not get too stir-crazy which Rocket was happy about this.

"He'll probably have Snickers after he wakes up from his nap." she said softly while playing, plus enjoying the new update involving aliens giggling makimg Kamala understand peeking over her furry shoulder because she knew Casrud like all the other kids were playing it.

"Does Yama know about this?" Cassie asked seeing Casrud nodding in return.

"My uncle told him earlier, so he'll be alright." Casrud replied to her.

Later that evening/early morning, both Casrud and Yama were in Yama's room playing video-games and eating Snickers, plus Casrud had explained to him what had happened, besides hugging him which was okay, so were having fun plus saw him drinking a certain honey-wine that came from Asgard making her eyes widen, asking him how he got his paws on it.

"Your uncle let me have some, because I was freaking out over what was happening." he replied hiccuping making her giggle because it was cute hoping he would be alright in the morning hoping her uncle would not get in trouble hearing the zombcoon male yawning after a bit.

Later that mornijg, Rocket saw Casey making coffee, getting worried remembering the last time she'd had coffee, she had went a little wild hearing her say it wasn't for her, but for Yama after the mead her uncle had given him, making Rocket understand so was seeing her going upstairs to Yama's room seeing him sitting up.

"I made you coffee, as it helps with hangovers, like when my uncle drinks." she told him.

"Thanks Casey, as I feel really sleepy, and my head hurts." he told her.

"Casrud honey, and that happens when you're hung-over." she replied.

She was letting him rest going to wash her paws, before going back to her own room to play a little Animal Crossing on her Nintendo Switch hopimg that Yama would feel better after resting, sitting on her bed beside her stuffed Groot pulling out her Nintendo Switch from her bedside drawer which was charged, starting to play.


	65. Shrunk

_Where did the grown-ups go, as I thought they were on vacation for the weekend, how much fun can we have?_

It was the beginning of the weekend which the adults had decided to take a vacation and had let Jarvis take care of the compound, along with the kids which had annoyed Casey and her friends because they felt they were big enough to be left alone forr the weekend, but now the adults had disappeared, making them excited and imagining the antics they could have, without the adults finding out makimg Yama and the other kids excitable.

"This is gonna be fun, plus we can eat whatever we want among other things." Casey said as she disabled Jarvis, impressing the other kids including Shocket and Terra hopimg that the adults would not get mad at them, seeing Yama agree.

"Okay but what happened to the adults?" Monica asked seeing Cassie shrug her shoulders, as they were having fun like ordering take-out among other things like using the simulator like a video-game which Yama thought awesome, so they could pratice.

What they did not know was that an incident involving Pym Parcticles had shrank the adults to ant-size so they needed the kids help to get back to their normal size guessing the kids were being a little mischievous hearing giggling, seeing Shocket on her trike going fast, making Rocket worried, as he had told her a thousand times not to go fast hopimg she would not get hurt, seeing Terra chasing after her, deciding to try and get their attention.

"Shocket, daddy's down here along with your aunts and uncles!" Rocket said seeing Shocket looking around, seeing her dad tiny scooping him up gently, putting him in her shirt pocket relieving Thor and the others, knowing Shocket could show the other kids, then they could help, hoping the other kids would believe her.

"Casey, Casey, daddy in shirt!" Shocket said to her bigger cousin making Casey confused.

"I don't understand, are you missing your dad?" she asked Shocket.

"Daddy here, in shirt!" she said making Casey shrug her shoulders.

Cassie wondered why Shocket was upset, hearing Casey say that her younger cousin thought that her dad wasstill here, along with their aunts and uncles making her curious since she and her dad used Pym Particles, maybe it happened to their aunts and uncles, hearing Yama say about throwing a party makimg Cassie and Monica guess it could be fun.

"I think I know what happened to the grown-ups, as they must have gotten shrunk by the things my dad and I use, which Casey and the others don't know, only it might ruin their fun if we fix things now, what do you think?" Cassie told her seeing the shruken Rocket nodding.

"We should grow them." Shocket replied making Cassie giggle as it was cute, seeing her holding her shruken father in her paws, putting him on the counter of the tech-lab watching her use her grow discs to grow Rocket to his normal size relieving him, hugging Shocket.

"You're welcome, but we need to get the others back, to grow them back to normal, and can hear Casey and the others having fun." he told Cassie seeing Terra there with the other shruken Avengers on her, tellimg her to put them on the counter, growing them back to normal heights, relieving them.

"That's good as we got worried, good thing you two found us." Thor said.

* * *

"It was fun while it lasted, now Jarvis got reactivated, at least the adults weren't mad at us about the things we did." Casey said to the others as they were cleaning up the mess from the party.

Rocket was impressed with what the kids had gotten up to, when they had thought they had left on vacation, including deactivating Jarvis seeing they were not mad at Shocket and Terra for getting them back to normal, which was a good thing seeing Shocket getting ready for her nap, knowing Casey and the others would have to be quiet.

"Awww cheer up, you had the compound to yourselves for the entire day, without wrecking it or anything blowing up." Rocket said

"I guess, as we just threw a party among other things that were okay." Casey replied grinning.

"


	66. A Bit Of Dreaming

_"Let's go, you guys!" Casey said already awake,, running around on her skateboard even though her uncle Rocket had told her not to skateboard in the compound, going to Thrud and Yama's bedroom doors knocking on them._

_It was a few years later and she, Thrud and Yama were now teens, meaning more fun and have bigger adventures, seeing a sleepy Thrud come out of her room impressed that her furry best pal was up, guessing she was going to skateboard for a while, seeing her nodding, opening Yama's door softly seeing him asleep hugging a stuffed donut pillow, which Casey thought adorable._

_"We should leave him be, you know how grumpy he gets, when woken early." Thrud whispered._

_After sneaking out of the compound, Casey was at the skate park, doing stunts using her many super-powers to help her, hopimg her uncle Rocket and her parents did ot know, plus was bringing donuts back for Yama, since he loved them, sneaking back inside the Avengers compound noticing everybody else was up, putting her skateboard back in her room, going to Yama's room seeing the teenage zombcoon up._

_"Hey Casey, thanks for the donuts, good thing your uncle doesn't know." he said hugging her makingher giggle._

_"We should get to the kitchens, before your uncle blows a gasket, or sends a search party." he told her._

_They were making their way to the kitchens, making Rocket and the others relieved, because they had been worried about them, making Casey shrug her furry shoulders sitting at the table beside Yama, making Rocket and Thor exchange a look._

_"Are you okay and sleep well?" Rocket asked Casey._

_"Yeah and slept good." she replied drinking coffee._

_In the past, she couldn't drink coffee because it made hier hyper, now she was a teen, she could handle it, much to her uncle and parents's surprise, seeing Yama drinkingsoda making them a little nervous, knowing despite being a zombcoon, he was harmless despite getting hyper sometimes knowing he and Casey had feelings for each other seeimg him excitable running around on all fours makimg Casey giggle hysterically._

_Unaware to her, Casey had no idea that Yama was feeling insecure, because despite being a zombcoon, he didn't have powers like she did but he kept it to himself which Rocket knew about, but assured him that it was alright, which made him feel a little better until he saw Casey excitedly doing loop de loops, as she had gotten accepted into a high school for kids like her, Cassie, Monica and Thrud, making him happy for her._

_"Hey, you okay, is it because you haven't figured out your powers?" she asked him making him surprised._

_"I kind of sensed it, but I don't want you to feel bad, just because of me." she said._

* * *

Casey's eyes fluttered open, impressed by the dream she'd had, deciding to tell Yama and Thrud about it, hearing her uncle call her for breakfast, using her super-speed power to bet to the kitchens before her uncle got mad, makimg Thrud and Yama wonder what had her so distracted noticing she was making a mess, along with dropping her spoon onto the floor, makijg them guess something was bothering her, waiting until breakfast was over to ask her.

After breakfast was over, Thrud and Yama were asking her, what was bothering her, listening to her describe the dream she had, making them impressed plus Yama was secretly insecure, because of the power thing, only Casey was makimg him feel better about this seeing Thrud wielding a certain hammer, makijg Casey impressed by her best Asgardian friend, playing with her aunt and dad's hammer

"My mom and Aunts said it was okay, plus like them, I'm worthy." Thrud said impressing them, as Casey was taking a photo using her phone, impressing Thrud, seeing Casey's phone vibrating, as it was her friend, Crystal making her excitable after hanging up, making them wonder what was happening.

"That was my friend, Crystal, she's coming to visit, and maybe train with us." she told them.

"That's cool, as you talk about her a lot, so it's gonna be awesome." Yama replied to her.

Ing in a video-game which Yama got, making Rocket understand, as the kit had confided in himCasey nodded as they were going to train, especially using the simulator which she loved, as it was like being in a video-game which Yama got, which Rocket understood, as the kit had confided in him about that, assuring him even if he had powers or not, Casey would still love him.

"Thanks as I guess you're right, you know?" he mumbldd to himself making Casey wonder if he was alright, seeimg him nodding in reply as Carol was starting up the simulator, making Casey excitable, about thid making Yama chuckle at this, seeing her kickimg virtual butt along with Thrud and the others.


	67. Wanting Yama To Sleep

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the compound." Rocket muttered, seeing Yama awake, but grumpy stunning Rocket wondering what had made the zombcoon male so cranky while drinking coffee, seeing Casey and the other kids sitting at the table.

"Maybe he didn't sleep so good, let me ask him, uncle Rockie?" Casey told him, while having breakfast, seeing Yama drinking coffee seeing Casey sit beside him, asking him why he was so grumpy this morning.

"I can't sleep alone, which makes me restless, and grumpy, alright?" Yama replied yawning, making Casey understand, hoping that Rocket could help her , seeing him sleepy zoning out, making Rocket surprised, hearing the reason why Yama was grumpy, knowing his niece would figure out how to help.

She was then seeing Thrud ask her, if everything was alright with Yama, seeing her shake her head, hearing Yama yawn but annoyed, making Casey guess her uncle had forced him to take an nap, deciding to leave him alone for now, seeing her uncle leaving with her younger cousin, Shocket and her little sister, Terra makimg Casey guess her uncle had asked her parents, if Terra could go with Shocket, meaning she could help Yama, seeing Thrud agree.

"I hope we can help him, as my uncle did give him coffee, because he thought that would help him." Casey said hearing noises fom the living room, seeing Yama playing video-games, making Thrud impressed, but Casey worry, knowing her boy needed sleep, before he got hurt, seeing him fighting sleepiness, getting an idea, telling Thrud and Yama she would be back soon, using her super-speed power to go to the kitchen.

"Aha, hot cocoa, that helps me and Terra fall asleep, when we're tired and not wanting to sleep, plus Yama loves chocolate." she said, only one obstacle was in the way of her plan, she wasn't allowed to use the stove, but she grinned, looking at her paws, as she could use her laser blasts to do it, even though in the past, Rocket got worried when she used er laser blasts, or trouble happened because she used them, so she was more in control of most of her many powers, deciding to try.

"It's for Yama, so he can sleep, you can do this..ll" she told herself, focusing as laser beams shot out of her paws, warming up the hot cocoa mix, unaware her mom was watching impressed by her control, wondering what had Casey so focused, that her powers were in control not knowing it was because of Yama, as she thought he was a really good friend to Casey, letting her be.

"Yama's gonna love this, including the cookies, and hope this helps him sleep." she said leaving the kitchen, seeing Yama's eyes light up smelling the hot cocoa but also the cookies making him sleepy, zoning out on the couch, relieving her, hearing Thrud ask if it was a good idea to leave him there, in case somebody woke him up.

"He's a deep sleeper, nobody's gonna wake him." Casey told her, as she had anotheridea...

* * *

Yama was surprised waking up, not realising that Casey had gotten him to take an nap, feeling a little better hoping she was alright, getting p off the couch, feeling hungry seeing Casey hugging him makimg her happy, that her idea had worked, plus she had put her other idea into motion, which made him curious about what she was doing making Rocket grin, because Casey had told him, and he was unaware about Casey using her laser blasts, without causing trouble.

"Seriously, she used her laser blasts without scorching walls?" Rocket asked Zora, after she told him.

"Yes, she did without scorching walls, and I think Yama was the reason." she replied to him.

Zora was surprised by what her nephew had implied, but she could sense that Casey and Yama had something, makimg Rocket calm her down, assuring her, that she and Soren still had Terra, seeing Casey back from whatever she had been doing, so had gotten Yama something to help him sleep, getting curious seeing the female kit putting a plush donut on Yama's bed.

"Very clever, as Yama can cuddle it, and not feel alone." Rocket told her seeing her nod.

"I got the idea from Shocket with how much she loves Quacker." Casey replied.

"Well that's a great idea, kitdo, and he's gonna love it." Rocket told her.

She hoped so, because she cared about Yama very much, and she wanted him to get some sleep, which Rocket understood, knowing Yama would be alright, going to put Shocket down for her nap, while Casey was going to do her own thing


	68. Blowing Off Steam

"Is everything okay, your phone's been going off a lot?" Casey asked Yama, makimg him sigh telling her it was nothing to worry about when his parents had been texting him, and he did not want to worry Casey as they were hanging out, having an indoor picnic since the weather had messed up their plans.

"It's nothing, probably just spam texts, just relax." he replied, making her relieved hearing him say this, because things had calmed down along with Summer starting which made Casey very excitable, spending it with those she loved including Yama making him smirk at that, because it was his first Summer here and didn't want anything to mess it up, knowing he could confide in Casey's uncle.

"Heads up!" they heard Cassie say, as a drone was flying overhead, makimg Yama curious, along with Casey as to what was going on, going to the tech-lab seeing Cassie with her dad working on stuff, along with Rocket sensing something was bothering Yama, guessing it was something he did not want Casey to know stunning the zombcoon kit.

"Wow, so what do you want to do?" he said after Yama told him.

"I-I don't know, as I want to stay here with Casey, where we have adventures and stuff." he replied.

They were very unaware that Casey was listening, wondering what was going on, hopimg that Yama would not leave, guessing that was why his phone had been crazy all day makimg both her uncle and Yama surprised, seeing her there, making Yama hug her.

"I'm not gonna leave, as this feels like home, I'll figure things out, sorry I didn't tell you." he said.

"I get it, but we should just relax, and be open with these things." she replied seeing him texting, making her guess he was explaining things , hoping he was not in trouble seeing him breathing deeply after it, squeezing his paw gently, being careful which was making him feel better leaving the area.

"What was that about?" Thor asked, as Rocket told him.

He knew that Casey loved having Yama around, as they helped each other, getting a crazy idea as it involved the space stone, making Thor wonder, what his furry friend was up to, seeimg him focusing, makimg the space stone transport him, to where he wanted to go making Casey guess where her uncle was going, deciding to check on Yama just in case.

* * *

Casey heard laughter coming from the lab, making her on alert, in case any bad guys had broken into the compound, seeing it was just Amadeus Cho and Yama goofing around with web shooters, knowing her uncle always goofed around with them, trying to fill them with duct tape, which she thought intresting, guessing Yama was letting loose after earlier hearing him calling her.

"I thought there was an intruder, but it's just you guys being dork-dorks, heheI." she said making Yama grin.

"Yeah sorry if we were being loud, we found web-shooters and were goofing around, plus wanting to cause a little mischief." Yama said making her curious, knowing her uncle loved mischief especially doing it to Starlord, makimg them smirk, so were hanging out, hoping nobody would catch them, along with the other Avengers including her uncle, hearing Amadeus say, it was just web-fluid making her agree, it was not lke they were doing anything that bad, besides raccoons had a mischievous reputation.

Around sunrise, they were back at the compound, before anybody was up, or realised they had been out all night, going to the kitchens, while Casey returned the web-shooters to the tech-lab using her cloaking power, so that the adults would not freak out relieving Amadeus and Yama, seeing her back after a few moments.

"That was close, you think they'll realise it was us?" Yama asked seeing Casey shake her head.

Rocket seeing the morning news was laughing hysterically, making Casey grin, knowing her uncle's quirky sense of humour like her own had been activated by her, Amadeus and Yama's antics, hoping the rest of the city was taking it well.


	69. Getting Somebody Back

"Uh-oh, uncle Quill seriously ruffled his fur again." Casey muttered, seeing her ncle return annoyed, making Yama curious about what was going on, until Casey explained making him surprised, that somebody would upset Rocket like that shispering to her makimg her gigg,d.

"What're you two crazy kits up to?" Rocket asked while makimg himself coffee.

"Nothing!" Casey said making Yama grin leaving, to get supplies making Rocket know how loyal his niece was to him, knowing she was going to prank Starlord, because she had did it once to Carol, because she had called him something that had rubbed Casey the wromg way, which had involved frosting.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Kamala asked him, seeing him shake his furry head.

"Relax, she's a little kit, what harm can she do?" Rocket replied to her.

Meanwhile Casey and Yama had snuck onto the Milano, after coming up with something that would make Starlord freak out, involving Yama, which Casey thought brillant plus setting up a mini-camera to record said antics for her uncle to enjoy, or use as blackmail for whenever Starlord was a jerk to hI'm, making Yama smirk.

"You look adorable looking like me, you know?" he said making her smirk, focusing on their mssion, hearing Starlord freaking out, like they planned, trying not to giggle, especially with Starlord freaking out, giggling hysterically, revealing themselves, impressing Gamora knowing Rocket had put both kits up to this.

"So they'renot gonna?" Starlord asked after breathing deeply.

"Zombcoons don't eat brains, doofus, we were pranking you." Casey said.

"Really, what do they eat?" Drax asked .

"Candy, junk food, veggie burgers, so he's safe, we pranked him, because he was being mean to Rocket." Yama replied impressing Gamora and Mantis, who was wanting to touch Yama because like Rocket, she found him adorable, making Casey unsure, remembering what her uncle had done, when Mantis had tried stroking him.

"Aunt Mantis, Yama is very adorable, but he my uncle isn't comfortable with strangers touching him, give him time." Casey told her makimg the others agree with her, seeing Yama curious seeing Groot, making Casey giggle as she explained to him, impressing him reaching out a paw gently, so he could touch

"I am groot?" Groot aske seeing Casey nod in reply.

"This is Yama that my uncle told you about." she said.

Rocket grinned, as he joined them, hoping that Starlord was not mad, because of the prank that Casey and Yama had pulled, as it had not been his idea, seeing he was calm, seeing it was pretty late, hearing Yama yawning, seeing him leaving the Milano making Casey hope that he was okay, makimg Rocket chuckle.

* * *

Later that morning, Yama began to stir sluggishly feeling odd, hoping he was alright sneezing making him nervous, knowing that Casey might freak out if she saw he was not feeling so hot, getting ready for the day putting on his green hooded top leaving his room sitting down at the table in the kitchens, making Rocket on alert along with Casey.

"I'll be fine guys, don't worry, alright?" Yama told them makimg Casey surprised, along with said male just drinking and not eating because his belly fellt like it was full of rocks making her realise he was not feeling good seeing him blowing into tissues before resting his head on the table as Rocket felt his head.

"Yep, he's not so hot at the moment, I think he has a cold." he told Casey makimg her want to help Yama feel better despite her uncle sayimg he did not want her sick, helping Yama up taking him to the infirmary, so a certain professor could see what was going on, makimg Casey frown, just as Cassie, Monica and Thrud walked in, wondering what was wrong.

"Yama isn't feeling too good, but my uncle won't let me help." she told them makimg them get it.

"He'll be alright, as it sounded like a cold, I thought it was you." Cassie replied.

"Your uncle just doesn't want you getting sick, maybe you can help, but in another way." Thrud said.

That made Casey perk up, knowing she could make Yama ramen, which he loved among other things, scampering off, relieving Thrud knowing her best friend cared about Yama, hoping her suggestion would work while she, Cassie and Monica were eating.


	70. Code Green

"Woah, Yama got buff, like Amadeus!" Casey blurted out, making Rocket chuckle at his niece's reaction to Yama being Hulked-out after drinking gamma coffee makimg Amadeus chuckle at this, because it was true, Yama had accidentally rank gamma coffee.

"Hehe yeah I did but you'reimpressed right, Casey?" Yama replied seeing her nod, hoping he wouldn't go Code Green like Amadeus and Bruce sometimes makimg Rocket agree with her on that factor preparing for that situation.

Cassie, Monica and Thrud were exchanging looks, knowing looks noticing that Yama was Hulked-out wondering how this happened, hearing Casey tell them making them understand seeing the adults freaking out, which involved AIM, making Casey curious, because she figured that they could take them, plus Rocket was nervous because they had Groot telling them to stay here, while they were on their mission.

"I think we can help, we are super-kids in training, remember?" Yama said making Casey agree with him, making Cassie, Monica and Thrud understand as they were leaving the compound following the adults to the AIM headquarters, kicking butt, plus Yama smashed open the container that Groot was kept in, surprising Rocket suspecting the kids were here, seeing Casey appear from out of nowhere.

"It was Yama's idea, plus we rescued uncle Groot." she said to him, seeing the adults taking care of the AIM agents, only one of them was irking Yama into Code Green, makimg Casey and the others worried, needing to calm him down, before something happened, giving Casey ideas.

"Just relax, Yama, take deep breaths, they're not worth it!" Casey said putting a forcefield around him, so he could calm down, seeing it working, impressing Rocket and the others, at her leadership skills, seeing Yama calmer, relieving them as they were leaving to return to the Avengers compound, seeing Yama quiet.

"Let me talk to him, alright?" Amadeus told Casey as she nodded.

She was going to join Monica and Thrud, knowing she was worrying about Yama, hoping that Amadeus was talking to Yama about what happened even though the adults had been impressed by them helping, seeing her listening to music on headphones to calm down after what happended.

* * *

"You feeling better after last night?" Casey asked Yama.

It was the next morning, at breakfast so Casey and Yama were sitting at the table, having pancakes along with coffee, plus she sensed her boy had been up all night hanging out with Amadeus doing things, like blowing off steam after last night

"Yeah I feel a little better, I didn't hurt anybody, right?" Yama asked her while drinking pineapple juice pouring some into a glass for Casey as she loved drinking it, seeing Rocket there, a little grumpy, making Yama wonder, if Casey's uncle wasmad.

"Nope, he's just not a morning person, until he has coffee, or Groot gives him a hug." Casey assured him making the male zombcoon relieved, hugging her, making her giggle because she loved seeing those she cared about happy.

"Wanna go have some fun?" Yama asked, makimg Casey excitable, at the potential of adventures, putting her and his dishes in the sink, hitting her toe off the vacum cleaner, yelling making Yama wonder, if she was okay, his eyes widening, seeing her toe hearing her say she was alright, limping makimg him unsure, keeping an eye on her for now.

Rocket had seen what had happened, knowing she was being brave as not to worry Yama, preparing himself, as he was worrying about her, makimg Thor wonder what was on his mind, as he told him what happened, stunning them along with Thrud, hoping she was alright wondering where they had went, since shielding was relaxed, they just ad to be careful, seeing Kamala agree.


	71. Dealing With A Fractured Toe

"Casey, you sure you're okay, you keep scrunching up your face like your toe is really hurting?" Yama asked.

"I'll be ok. don't worry alright, let's jave fun!" Casey said gritting her fangs in pain.

It was a few hours later after she'd hit her furry toe, and it was really bothering her, only she didn't want to ruin their first day outside after three months of shielding so was concealing how much pain she was in, so Yama would not freak out but he was beginning to sense something was wrong, seeing Casey sitting on a bench, making Yama know her toe was hurting her, but why was she hiding it like her uncle?

He was texting on his Hulkcoon and zombcoon-proof phone, as he was texting their friends and Kamala for help, because Casey would listen to them, hearing her ask who he was texting, seeing Kamala there, stunned seeing Casey's toe, asking how it happened, hearing the female kit tell her, feeling embarrassed, but Kamala wasn't laughing or finding it funny, saying it needed looked at, making Casey very anxious, what if the doctor put cybernetics in her tid?

"I know you're anxious, but it looks really bad, plus your uncle would not put you into danger, or let any docs put cybernetics in it." Kamala assured her stunning Casey, remembering Kamala was a big fan of superheroes, guessing she knew her uncle's backstory, relenting, letting Kamala take her back to Avengers Compound by giving her an embiggened piggyback ride., back to the compound as Yama followed after, his heart pounding with anxiety.

"Is she okay, it's her toe, right?" Casey heard her uncle say, once they returned.

Casey nodded limping as she followed them to the infirmary, hoping what Kamala had said was true, as Dr Banner was examining and X-raying her toe, after she told him how she had hurt it, hearing him say it was fractured, making her and Rocket surprised by the diagnosis, because Casey had never fractured anything when she was littler, just bumps and bruises, makimg Rocket worried on the inside, hearing Banner give him a prescription, for the antibotics and painkillers, Casey would need to help her toe feel better.

"Are you ok, nothing too serious, right?" Yama said nervously.

"Nope, she just has a fractured toe, alright?" Rocket assured him.

While Dr Banner had been examining Casey, Kamala had been talking to Rocket about his approach with his niece, seeing how gentle he was around Shocket and Rocky, his own kits, explaining Casey wanted him to be like that too, when he was around her which he was guessing could not hurt to try leaving to go to the drugstore, to get her meds, making Casey wonder if he was alright.

"Wanna come with us to Coney Island, we're gonna ride all the rides!" Cassie said excitedly, makijg Casey sigh, because she had to rest her toe after what happened, making her feel bad, disguising it, seeing her friends leave, as a frown crossed her furry face like her uncle when he was sad, making Sif surprised, she was still here hearing her explain.

"That was a very nice thing, and smart as you have to rest your toe." she replied hearing her whimper, because her big toe really hurt makimg tears fall down her furry cheeks, makimg Sif hug her gently, which was helping her feel a little better about her situation hoping her friends were having fun, hearing Shocket and Rocky fighting, over the TV remote, making Casey surprised by both her younger cousins.

"Weren't you watching it this morning, while everybody else was waking up, and isn't Linda coming over?" Casey asked Shocket.

"Yeah, oh yeah I forgot about Linda, thanks!" Shocket yelled leaving the room.

"Thanks!" Rocky told her, making her giggle at her littler cousin.

"You're welcome Rocky." Casey said yawning zoning out.

Sif smiled at that, putting a cushion behind the female kit's furry head, so she could sleep, after all the excitement of earlier hearing Linda was here, calling Shocket, making the purple-mohawked kit excitable, answering the door, letting her best friend inside going to her room.

* * *

Cassie, Monica, Thrud and Yama smiled, returning to the Avengers compound later, seeing Casey sleeping, and Rocket and Groot telling them not to wake her, noticing they had gifts for her hearing them explain, making Rocket understand and proud, that Casey had chosen to stay home and rest, rather than have a day of fun with her friends riding thrill rides making Yama agree, because despite having fun with the others, he felt bad they had left Casey behind, which explained the prizes.

"Somebody used his zombcoon strength, to do it for Casey, as he was feeling bad." Thrud told him making Rocket smirk at this knowing Casey would be happy when she woke up, along with seeing them making Thrud get it hoping Casey was not mad, they had ditched her seeing Yama shake his head.

"It was not much fun without you, but you'll be alright." Yama said to her.

"He speaks the truth, as he was feelijg guilty, riding roller oasters with us." Thrud replied.

Casey grinned at that, because she had felt lonely without her friends, which Rocket knew but knew what had happened to her toe had been an accident too, so they would help her feel better, taking meds, finding them disgusting, makimg Rocket chuckle, sayimg he would get her something to drink, that would take the taste out of her mouth makimg Yama relieved.

"You okay, as you were sleepy, when we came back?" Yama said.

"Yeah, my toe really hurts, but thanks." she said to him.


	72. Asking For Help

"Geez, Yama you okay, what happened to your paw, you didn't get in a fight?" Rocket asked.

It was the middle of the night in the compound, plus Yama hadn't been sleeping because of it which he'd been hiding from Casey, so she didn't freak out knowing she loved him so had decided to ask somebody he trusted to ask for help, which meant Rocket because to him, Casey's uncle was pretty awesome like a big brother which the others thought sweet, makijg Rocket curious as to how the kit had gotten hurt.

"I hurt thelping Casey practise hero stuff, don't tell her, alright?" Yama replied feeling embarrassed, makimg Rocket understand, takimg the zombcoon male to the infirmary letting Bruce check it out, seeing it was fractured making Yama annoyed, knowing Casey might freak, hearing him tell how it happened, seeing it was nearly sunrise seeing Yama thankimg Rocket going to his room, so he could rest.

"I need to talk to Casey about letting Yama help her, with her hero skills." Rocket muttered going to his and Lylla's room telling Lylla that Yama had needed his help.

Later that morning, Casey didn't see Yama at breakfast, making her anxious, in case what happened yesterday had endangered him, hearing Thrud say, that she had seen Yama talking to Rocket about something when she was going to the bathroom, making the female kit worry, needing to talk to her uncle about what Yama had talked to him about it, realising if Yama had been up last night, he was still sleeping relieving her.

"I wonder what he was talkimg to your uncle about, is he honna propse?" Thrud heard Cassie ask.

That made Casey spit out her juice in reaction making them laugh hysterically, making the adults wonder what was so funny, seeing Casey go pink leaving using her cloaking power which Thrud sensed, hopimg her best friendwas alright seeing Cassie look puzzled.

"I was kidding, plus she loves Yama, we all know that!" she replied hearing Rocket ask, if they had seen Casey along with what had made them laugh hysterically, listening, getting why Casey had went pink, explaining what had happened from what Yama had told him earlier. and used her cloaking power deciding to wait until she had calmed down, before talking to her.

"Casey was probably trying to prove, she and Yama were ready of sorts, like you and your fiends fight bad guys." Thrud pointed out to him making him sigh, knowing she was right, because Casey looked up to him so was cooling down, knowing Casey loved Yama so would never put him in danger seeing them agree, hearing the alarms going off, making him on alert.

"We'll talk to her and keep an eye on her." Monica said seeimg Rocket nod leaving with the others.

* * *

"How's your paw after yesterday, you know?" Casey asked Yama.

"It hurts but I can handle it, you okay?" Yama replied to her.

It was later that morning and Yama was awake, so Casey was hanging out with him, noticing his paw, remembering he had helped her stop that thief yesterday at Central Park, guessing her uncle had found out what they had been doing knowimg he wantdd to talk to her about it, surprised that Yama had asked her uncle for help, makkmg the male zombcoon youngster nod.

"Yeah I needed help, but didn't want to freak you out, plus your uncle is like a big bro to me." Yama said to her.

She was impressed by this, hopimg her uncle was alright while on tne mission, knowimg he would be safe seeing him agree as they werr playimg video-games on the Switch seeimg the other kids there, seeing Yama's paw which was in bandages makimg them understand relidved that Casey had talked to him.

Plus Casey's toe was still hurting but she was ignoring it, despite Rocket telling her that she had to rest, so it could heal along with not going on adventures hissing softly in pain, making Yama anxious, because he cared about her, letting her rest hoping that Rocket would not freak if he saw squeezing her paw gently, which was helping, hearing her tell him she would be alright.

"We should get yourncle, since you're in pain." Yama assured her.

"Okay, but I hope he's not busy." Casey replied to him. seeing her uncle here, red-bandaging her furry toe, after letting her put her toes in a foot spa which had relaxed her, relieved that Yama had gotten her to relax, like Yama with his paw right now, hearing her say she was sorry that had happened making Rocket understand hugging her, like Groot did with him when he was stressed.

"It's okay be upset, or to ask for help you know?" he told her seeing her nodding in reply, feeling sleepy from the meds, lying down taking an nap which Yama thought sweet, makimg Rocket agree, leaving them be, as he was going to do things like hang out with Thor. seeing Yama wanting to join in, since Casey was sleeping, making Rocket guess it would be alright.

They were playing baseball making the male zombcoon youngster excitable, despite his injured paw, which impressed Rocket that the kit was powering through, pitching fast, seeing Yama hit it hard with the baseball bat, watching it fly high, running the bases getting a hme run makimg Thor impressed by this, hoping Casey was alright, hearing him say that Casey was taking an nap after taking meds for her toe.

"Yeah I'm being careful, plus Casey would want me to have fun." Yamaassured them.


	73. An Adventure On Knowhere

_"Holy crutack, are you related to Rocket?" Casey heard somebody ask her._

_It was just a typical weekend so for Casey, it involved going to her favourite comic-book store so she could get her favourite comics noticing a kid her abe wearing a shirt with her uncle on it, making the brown-red furred female kit impressed guessing she could use an new friend especially one who thought her uncle was awesome like she did introducing herself._

_"Sweet Casey, I'm Cherry, your uncle is awesome." she told her making Casey see the girl was getting comics too, talking and becoming fast friends, knowing her uncle would be impressed when she told him later over swarma, making Cherry surprised by this._

_A few days later while hanging out, Casey saw the sky going dark, and waves of blue mist sweeping through the city, which she and Cherry knew as terragen mist needing to protect her friend because the terragen mist wouldn't hurt her because she was born with many super-powers but Cherry might, trying to be a furry shirld, seeing the red-haired girl being surrounded by the blue-mist breathing it in coughing._

_"Ahhhh this is strange, what's happening, I am Groot?" Casey heard her say, freaking out, seeing what had happened to her friend, seeing she was half-Groot and her arms could turn into Groot vines impressing her, needing to take her othe Avengers compound, seeing her uncle and the other Avengers doing damage control, seeing her uncle there, asking if she was alright._

_"Yeah I'm immune to it, but my friend Cherry became half-Groot." Casey said making Rocket impressed taking Cherry with them, as she needed them..._

* * *

"Wow, so that's you met Cherry, why she's half-Groot?" Yama asked seeing Casey nodding, hearing laughter because Groot was teaching Cherry to use her powers along with her vines having fun, making Casey happy, knowing Cherry's mom worked for SHIELD so had let her daughter live at the Avengers compound but proud that she might become an Avenger makimg Casey get it, since Cassie was doimg stuff with her dad and Hope, Monica was with Carol and Kamala and Thrud was in Asgard with her parenas, so having Cherry here made Casey feel not-so lonely which Yama was noticing plus her fur had turned a little blue indicating she was sad seeing Rocket there, wondering what he was wanting.

"Since things are a bit quiet here, I was wanting to go to Knowhere, and wondered if you wanted to come, we should bring Cherry and Yama, what do you think?" he said making Casey impressed that her uncle was wanting to take her on an adventure, along with Cherry and Yama going to tell them, making Rocket smile, because he'd been worrying about Casey all day, especially seeing her fur go blue so figured an adventure would cheer her up, seeing Yama agreeing seeing Casey along with Cherry and Groot show up.

"Sweet, we're going on an adventure, into outer space!" Cherry said making Casey and Yama giggle, making Rocket smirk, knowing a little hyper-sleep nap would do them good, for when they got to Knowhere, so he and Groot could talk, because they needed some alone time and Knowhere would be fun, knowing they always had a good time there, makimg Casey agree.

"Maybe we'll bump into Aunt Carol while there, she always stops there." she told him yawning, along with Cherry and Yama, because Rocket had activated the hyper-sleep, like when he and the other Guardians went on long missions on the Milano which ade Starlord take an nap, so he would not bug him or the others, seeing Groot smirk at this, knowing they would have fun.

"Yeah, Casey was feeling lonely because her pals are doimg things with their folks, plus her parents went to Half-World with Terra to visit her grandparents, so I figured a little galatic mischief with us and her friends might make her happier." Rocket told him while the ship was on auto-pilot, so they were talking and jokimg..

After they landed on Knowhere, Rocket turned off the hyper-sleep function, seeing Casey, Cherry and Yama beginning to stir, asking him if they were there yet, seeing him nod making them excited, making Groot chuckle seeing a fwer on Casey's furry shoulder, guessing Yama had asked Cherryto do the flower thing, he did, making Rocket smile, finding it sweet knowing how much the male zombcoon youngster loved his niece seeing them follow them off the ship, going to Starling's Tavern.

"Sweet we're in a bar, wait until the other kids hear when we get back!" Yama said to him, makimg Rocket chuckle, letting them have a little alochol because he was there along with Groot seeing them like it, especially Yama making Casey giggle after drinking a cocktail her uncle was sharing with her, while Cherry was drinking soda, impressed by her friends drinking and aving fun, making Groot understand.

Later that early morning, they returned to the compound, with Casey, Rocket and Yama hung over, letting them rest hearing a mission alert seeing somebody was stealing food and wallets, makimg Rocket curious leaving the compound to check it out, telling Groot to keep an eye on Casey, Cherry and Yama makimg Groot understand.


	74. Reunited With His Little Brother

Rocket was chasing what looked like a thief through the streets of New York who had been stealing food but also wallets from citizens along with tourists, which surprised him especially seeing the thief hd a raccoon tail like Yama's, following the kit to his hideout, seeing it was a zombcoon kit like Yama but with a little mohawk wearing a green hooded top seeing him scared, makimg Rocket sigh, his eyes widening reading the kit!/ name, assuring him that he wouldn't hurt him.

He noticed bruises and scrapes on the kit's light-green furred paws, guessing he was related to Yama, seeing the kit pass out taking him to the Avengers compound with the kit in his arms gently, going to the infirmary, hopimg that Bruce could help the kit out, going to find Yama seeing him playing with Casey wondering what he wanted makimg his eyes widen, hearing his brother was here making Casey surprised.

"Yes, his name is Tadashi, and must have came here from Half-World like I did." Yama told her making Rocket nod saying Tadashi had been stealing food making Yama get i, hoping he was alright, hearing Rocket say that Tadashi was in the infirmary, making him follow Rocket to there.

"I chased him through the streets of the city, so he must have been living on the streets since he came here, did hou know he was here?" Rocket told him, seeing Yama shake his light-green furred head in reply, hoping Tadashi was okay, because he had no idea tat Tadashi had made his way to here from Half-World makimg Rocket purse his furry lips at that, guessing why Tadashi and Yama had came here, seeing Yama nod.

"We can talk about that later, you know?" Rocket said seeing Casey get it, excited to talk to Tadashi when he was awake, or feeling up to it, hearing Thrud callimg her wondering what she wanted, makimg Yama sigh.

"You're not gonna areest my brother right, once he fls better?" he asked seeing Rocket shaking his furry head in reply knowing Yama's brother hadmeant no harm, just surviving, besides they could return the money, seeing Yama relieved.

"Dashi must've came here by himself, which is pretty far for a little kit to travel by himself." he said makimg Rocket curious, guessing Yama was the older brother, seeing him nodding.

* * *

A few days later, Yama along with Casey and the others saw Tadashi beginning to stir, a bit disoriented about where he was, until seeing Yama which made the younger kit relax despite being curious about his big brother's friends, hearing Yama telling him including about Casey making Tadashi giggle, that Yama had a girlfriend makimg Casey giggle because Yama's little brother was just being funny like her sister, Terra making Rocket agree on that.

"We should get you something to eat as sleeping for the last few days must give you the munchies, eh?" Casey said seeing Tadashi nod wondering how long he'd been sleeping for, surprised hearing Yama tell him, he'd been sleeping for fivedays going with him to the kitchens.

Yama was getting hi little bro milk and cookies, making Dashi happy, making Casey giggle at him, seeing Terra curious about Dashi hearing Casey introduce them, seeing them hitting it ff, just like her and Yamawhen they first met that fateful day in Tokyo making Yama grin, seeing Rocket relieved Dashi was awake and eating, impressed that he was makimg friends with Terra, since they were about the same age which was good seeing Casey nod.

"Yeah, it's good that Dashi has a friend, guessing my folks sent him here from Half-World like they did me." Yama said to him as that surprised Rocket hearing this, seeing Casey drinking soda because she was thirsty. making Rocket get it letting them be going to see what Thor was doing making Casey grin, knowing her uncle was fixated with Thor telling Yama that as he asked her, why her uncle was always hanging out with Thruds's dad, getting it eating a cookie, seeing Terra leaving with Dashi which he found sweet.


	75. Acting Out

"Woah, you're sending Thrud to boarding school, in Asgard, is she alright with this?" Rocket asked, after Thor had told him while they were hanging out, knowing that Casey was not going to be happy when she heard Thrud tell her and the other kids.

"Yes she is okay with it, once we told her that she could visit on weekends along with the holidays, but we should wait until later to tell the others." Thor told him while they were drinkimg mead hopimg that the other kids would take it well, knowing Casey would freak out, when Thrud told her seeing Sif agree tellimg Thrud to wait until a few days which made the blonde-haired Asgardian female feel bad, because Casey was her best friend and lime a sister to ner, plus her uniform for Asgard Elementary makimg Casey curious, as to that kids wore uniforms at Asgardian school.

"Oh boy, I hope she doesn't figure it out, or she'll flip." Thrud said to herself makimg a ed expression cross Casey's furry face, makimg Cassie and Monica exchange a look, because Thrud had told them about her goimg to Asgard Elementary, makimg tbem promise not to tell Casey just yet, knowing she might flip out seeing her with Yama relieving Thrud feelimg bad deciding she had to tell her, making Cassie and Monica nervous, in case Casey's reaction was not good, hearing Thrud telling her, makimg Casey surprised, askimg if she'd done something bad, that had made Sif and Thor decide to send Thrud to boarding school, making Thrud surprised.

"No it's not because I did something ad, my parents felt ghat Asgard Elementary was better, than school on this planet." she told Casey makimg her sad but concealing it, making Thrud surprised, that Casey had taken it so well, knowimg that she'd want to go with her to her new school so it migjt make her feel better about this new change, msking Rocket, Sif and Thor impressed, hoping she wouldn't come up with a plan, to break Thrud out of her new school..

"I think she's hiding how se really feels about Thrud going to her new school, we should give her some alone time, you know?" Sif heard Kamala tell them, making Rocket decide to go check on Casey, hearing laser blasts from where he did target practice, seeing Casey hitting targets using her laser bladt power which was shooting out of her paws, makimg him impressed yet nervous.

"Casey you alright, is this to do with Thrud leaving forher new school?" he asked her.

"M-maybe, as you do this, or set off fireworks, when anxious or upset." she admitted.

"Awww kitdo, I know how you feel." he told her.

"Really, how?" Casey asked sniffling.

"Yep, when Thruds's dad goes back to Asgard, as like you and Thrud, her dad and I are best friends, we do funny stuff together like the TikTok stuff you and Thrud did, she's not gone forever, she can visit on the weekends and the holidays, plus we can visit her and you can video-chat with her, like TikTok." he told her hugging her, feeling her baby claws dig in a little.

"Oops sorry, that happens sometimes." Casey told him giving him an idea, as he felt she was old enough to have some mead, telling her to not tell the others, following him to the kitchen, as they were sitting at the kitchrn table pouring mead into mugs making Casey surprised hearing her uncle say, this helped him feel better when Thor had to go to Asgard sometimes makimg her get it sipping and liming it, gulpimg, as her uncle poured more.

Rocket was a little surprised as normally his ideas worked, but his niece was getting tipsy, knowing she'd sleep well since Thrud was leaving in a few days for Ashard Elementary, saving some mead for that day, knowing Casey might need it like tonight, hopimg the others including Lylla wouldn't be mad at him, for giving her mead as it was helping her relax hearing her giggling, singing which was kind of cute, recording it on his phone.

"Okay I think you've had enough mead for tonight." he said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!" she said hissimg.

He couldn't help but smile with pride at her reply, because it was cute, hearing her calming down, getting her some coffee, as that would help soften the hangover blow for her, knowing wnat Lylla and Casey did for him, when he was like this, seeing her a little calmer after drinking coffee, hiccupimg which was kind of more adorable recording on his phone, scoopimg her up gently, lime when she had been Shocket's age, when he used to babysit her.

Hr knew when she was littler, and not wanting to sleep, he would tell her bedtime stories about a superheroic kit she loved, guessing that might make her feel better, knowing he had gotten hdr into mead but only when she needed it, goimg to her room turning on her nightlight getting her MP3 player, pressing the record button, telling her a Raccoon Girl story inspired by what was going on with her and Thrud seeimg she was likimg it relieving him.

After finishing, he kissed her furry head seeing her asleep knowing she'd be sleeping the entire day, leaving her room going to his and Lylla's room, hearing her ask, if Casey was feelimg better, seeing him nod.

* * *

It was a few days/nights later and the night before Thrud was leaving for Asgard Elementary the next morning makimg Cassie, Monica and Yama along with Rocket keeping an eye on Casey, because of Thrud leaving seeing the female kit acting like she was okay making Rocket decide to give her mead again later to help her feel better, plus Casey had given her best Asgardian friend a gift which zThrud loved, sensing she was sad about her going to her new school, huggimg her.

"I nust need some alone time, alrigjt!" she said running off on all fours.

"She just needs to cool down, alright?" Rocket assured Thrud.

He guessed she was doing target practice again, hopimg the other kids didn't see, but they could hear her yellimg, makimg Thrud surprised along with the other kids, seeing fireworks going off, impressing Rocket, hopimg Carol would not think it was him doing that after ladt time, remembering to give his niece mead later to relax her, tellimg her to ta,e deep breaths which was relaxing her goimg to her room makig him and the kids relieved, askimg what was going on, hearing Thrud say, that Casey was sad about her goimg to her new school.

"We should let her be, plus I know something that'll calm her down later, which helped a few nights ago." Rocket told them, shich Yama knew about and had promised Casey not to tell the others, guessimg she'd have some tonight with her uncle supervising her, remembering what he had shown him on his phone which was cute going to check on her, seeimg her asleep, relieved aboyt that.

Later that night/early morning he and Casey were hanging out, eating leftovers because Casey had slept through dinner, plus drinkimg a t of mead making Rocket grin, recording on his phone, knowing she would sleep well the rest of the next day, seeing her eating rainbow cupcakes, getting frosting all over her furry face, making Rocket take a photo, because it was sweet, hearing her giggling and singing hoping the adults did not hear, as he was helping Casey feel better.

"Oh boy, let's get you cleaned up, and into bed, alright?" he said putting the mead in the fridge, scooping her up going to her room, tucking her in, telling her another bedtime story, which was helping her relax

The next morning, he alomg with Sif and Thor were taking Thrud to Asgard Elementary, in the Milano, hearing Thrud ask where Casey was, hearing him say she was sleeping making the female Asgardian youngster wonder, if her best furry pal was okay, makimg Rocket sigh, knowing Thrud would freak, if she knew that he had given Casey mead, saying Casey had been up listening to podcasts or to her night-forest

"Give her this, when you come back to the compound, alright?" she said giving Rocket a wrapped box, making him nod saying he would as they took off...


	76. Dealing With A Symbiote

_"This game is awesome, I see why a lot of kids are playing it, Panic Island rocks!_

_Yeah but we have to be careful, we don't want to get elimated" Casey replied._

_She grinned hiding behind yrees, using her cloaking power to hide, taking out oppents , making Yama giggle at her impressedshe was able to use her powers in PanicIsland, which was the most popular VR game across the world, which a lot of kids including Casey and Yama themselves were playing, after Gwen had set up the VR equipment to keep them distracted, while the adults were training, but both kits were having a blast especially Casey, who wassomehow able to use her many powners._

_"Yeah we're the champs of Panic Island!" Yama said high-fiving or fouring Casey, making the female kit giggle at this, hearing her uncle's voice trying to wake them up making Casey sigh seeing the portal appear._

_"So long Panic Island, it's been fun." she said going through after Yama..._

* * *

Casey and Yama blinked their eyes after taking off the VR equipment including the goggles and headsets, seeing they were in the tech-lab in the compound seeing Gwen along with Rocket who had went to check on them, realising it was lunch-time surprising both kits asthey had been playing since after breakfast, making Gwen chuckle.

"Go eat, alright, you can play again later, alright, besides I have stuff to do in here, alright?" he told them seeing Casey nodding, before she and Yama leftthe tech-lab making Rocket sigh which Gwen saw wondering if he was alright, seeing him shake his furry head saying he was worried forCasey because of the bug that had made the planet go upside-down making Gwen understand, knowing the kids in the compound were following the health rules, only Casey was doing it to the extreme, washing her paws a zillion times until they hurt among other things, which made him worry.

"Plus the news adds to her anxiety which is not good, you know, which is why VR ismaking her happy especially that game you introduced her and Yama to." Rocket admitted.

"Panic Island, and get the feeling you want to use VR to help her feel better, right?" Gwen replied seeing him nod.

"Yes by creating a version of this world where she can have a shred of normalcy without having to worry about things like washing her paws all the time until they hurt, or not going outside, would make her happy, I just couldn't tell her until it's ready, or it's safe." he told her makimg Gwen impressed wanting to help seeing him nod knowing Casey would love this, when they were finished, hopimg the others would not find out, making Gwen understand.

Meanwhile Shocket was in the lab, finding a glass jar that held a certain symbiote inside, making the female kit curious, opening it seeing the symbiote crawl out saying thanks, making herimpressed, but Amadeus and Bruce were anxious, knowing anticswould ensue unaware it hadgot into the tech-lab where Gwen and Rocket were, stunning them seeing the symbiote on Rocket, hearing him chuckle, as te Milano was here.

"This cannot be good, I need to tell Casey!" Gwen said leaving the tech-lab.

"Holy crutack, what'sgoing on, since when can uncle Rockie web-sling like you and Pete?" Casey asked Gwen, after she'd found the female kit who had been watching her shows with Yama, until hearing commotion.

"A symbiote got loose and jumped on your uncle which is why he's doing this, it's not his fault." Gwen told her, makijg hersurprised but taking deep breaths because she knew that her uncle needed her help, realising it was like Panic Island, plus she knewhow to deal with symbiotes grabbing a sonic blaster along with a fire exringusher, because Peter had told her that the chemical compounds in fire extingushers also got symbiotes off, leaving the room, with Gwen.

She heard Groot yelling along with Starlord, makimg Casey suppress a giggle seeing Starlord in a web-fluid coccoon making Gamora annoyed, asking how a symbiote bonded with Rocket, hearing Casey explain afterusing hersuper-strength power to get Starlord down explaining her uncle wasn't himself right now, making her worry, and curious because Ranger andRiley who were heruncle's older brother and sister were in the compound, making her and the others get it.

"What's up with our bro, why is he being so hyper?" Ranger asked.

"It's the symbiote doing it not him, we have to get it off him." Gwen said to them, seeing a venomized Rocket shooting webs everywhere saying it was better than his beloved duct-tape, amusing Casey and Gwen, knowing that he always filled web-shooters with duct-tape so he could do the same thing, seeing Gwen cover him in web-fluid like a cocoon, so he could not escape.

"Sorry uncle, it's for your own good!" Casey said using the sonic blaster which was making him and the symbiote annoyed, as the symbiote came off Rocket, but Gwen put it back in the containeer, relieving everybody seeing Ranger and Riley worried for their brother hearing Gwen say he was alright, but needing to rest.

"That's good but how did that thing even get out?" Riley asked.

"Shocket, she was playing in the lab!" Amadeus said.

"I was just curious, I didn't know!" Shocket said.

"It's okay, it's all fixed." Gwen told her.

She knew the symbiote thing had p a stop to what she and Rocket were doing, but she realised that Casey had been then the first one to take charge when things went a little haywire, being a leader, even taking on and beating a symbiote, deciding to talk to her later once things had calmed down a tad, stunned Shocket had let a symbiote out.

Rocket was finding his niece with Yama after a Panic Island session, which Gwen had set up for them, since after what happened today, they could use it making Casey hug her uncle askimg if he was alright after earlier seeing him nod.

"You were pretty awesome out there, not freaked out, and being a leader, along with protecting your friends and family, plus stopping a symbiote from wreckimg the compound." he said.

"Well I remembered what you along with Pete tld me about them, and how to stop them, you know?" she said makimg him get it, thather anxiety about what was happening in the world was back, hugging her, assuring her nobody here was going to get it plus certain gamama-fuelled scientific minds were working on a way to kick it to the curb, so everything could go back to normal sooner or later.

"That makes me feel a bit better." she replied going after Yama.


	77. Captured

"What do you want with me, Collector, make me part of your collection?" Casey asked..

It was a few hours later after she had went to bed feeling good after taking on and beating a symbiote when one of the Collector's drones had shown up and transportedher to Tivon Tower which made the female kit anxious, knowing he had tried making her uncle part of his collection and how Shocket came to be Rocket's kit so had to be brave knowing sooner or later, her uncle would realise where she was, so would wait.

"You'll see little one, as this place is better than a sick planet you and your precious unclelive on." Tivon said making her realise he wastalkimg about the bug that made Terra upside-down that made her anxious. seeing a ray hit her belly making her giggle, which Tivon thought cute hoping Rocket and his friends wouldn't ruin his plans to make her part of his collection in a different way than before, seeing it stop.

"I think somebody is hungry, really hungry, after coming here." he told her seeing her nodding, getting excited seeing candy, donuts and soda, chowing down but not feeling full or have complications, thanks to altering her metabolism, knowing it would make hernot want to leave compared to Shocket hearing her belching, saying she was feelimg sleepy after a wNile, as a food coma was happening, lyimg down, using her tail as a cushion for hr head zoning out.

"This is a good thing, as she is becoming docile compared to her uncle, or Shocket." Tivon said

* * *

Rocket wondered why Yama was so freaked out waking him up the next morning, hearing him say that Casey was mssimg makimg him curious, realising he was right after goimg to his niece's room, then searching the entire compound calling her name, making Cassie, Monicaand Shocket wonder what was wrong, hearing that Casey was missing surprising them, along withGwen wondering where somebody like Casey would go, without a mask plus she was anxious about going outside, seeing Gwen and Peter using their science skills, to try and find Casey.

"We'll find her, Rockie, don't worry, plus she's a smart little kit, you know?" Carol assured him.

"What about the tracker you put in her locket?" Poppy asked her nephew.

"Good thinking, as we knew this would come in hAndy." Rocket said.

He was activating the tracker in Casey's locket, which he had given her for her birthday, hopimg it would work, but the Collector had taken it off Casey's furry neck, putting a collar on her instead, realising there was a tracker in it, taking it out of the locket, snapping it so Rocket could not find her, seeing Casey wonder what was wrong after the beepimg had woke her up a little from dreaming, makimg the Collector hope, she was not aware of that.

"Nothing little one, go back to sleep." he said grntly, seeing her do so relieving him.

He was finding Casey very cute when she was awake, like their conversations as he noticed she was calmer than Rocket when he had been here, so was letting the slowly-growing female kit be, tending to the other creatures in his collection, hopimg she was okay making sure Rocket and his friends would not take her from him, like Howard.

He was then realising who would kidnap somebody like Casey, the same person who triedmaking him part of his collection, , along with creating and imprisoning Shocket, leaving the others, grabbing the Space stone...l


	78. Rescuing Her From The Collector

_I know theothers including Marv will flip out, but space-stone to get Casey back from that crutacking Tivon, I hope he hasn't hurt her or I'll destroy his entire collection like before, when he tried to make me part of his collection._

"Daddy what're you you going, why're you using that Infinity stone?" he heard Shocket ask, makimg him startled, knowing if he told her he was going to the Collector's place to rescue her cousin, it might freak her out, seeing her surprised Casey was in danger, at the Collector's warehouse stunned hearing her say she wanted to go with him, makimg him guess she wanted revenge on Tivon, plus she wantedto break Tivon'sstuff makimg Rocket impressed, then again she was his fur and blood.

"Alright, but be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you." he said thinkimg about the Collector's warehouse, as he and Shocket disappeared in a flash of energy, appearing in Tivon Tower makimg Rocket concerned for her, seeing her wielding a blaster of her own design, impressing him seeing her taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright kiddo, are you remembering stuff from last time you were here?" he asked her seeing her nod, leading the way to where Tivon kept his collection, seeing Casey sleeping with one of the Collector's collars around her furry neck, makimg Rocket mad but Shocket annoyed remembering that Tivon had did that to her and Linda when they had been babies

"Well, well Shocket it's been a long time, what brings you and your dad here?"

"You kidnapped my cousin, and made her your collection, along with doing Groot-knows what to her." Shocket yelled, making Tivon nervous, making Rocket impressed by his daughter letting her distract Tivon sneaking in there, snapping the collar off, making Casey wake up, surprised seeing him there hugging him.

"Ssh everything'sokay, are you alright?" he asked seeing her quiet as they and Shocket left using the space-stone, appearing in the Avengers compound, makimg Shocket relieved askimg if Casey wasokay, hearing her dad say he would let Bruce examine her, hearing Casey whimpering, guessing the Collector had used her anxiety against her, hearing her ask, if Terra was still dtill sick.

"It's alright, Tivon messed with you, like me and Linda so it's okay." Shocket assured her.

Bruce was examining her like Rocket had asked, saying that Casey's metabolism had been altered so that she was not full, along with not having complications which impressed Rocket, seeing Casey quiet, makimg them understand, hearing WhatsApp going off on her cellphone, seeing it was her best friend, Crystal giving him an idea, borrowing her phone.

He was sending his niece's best magical friend a message on WhatsApp, telling her what had happened to Casey, makimg her worry appearing at the compound, asking how Casey was, makijg Rocket understand, taking her to Casey's room making the magenta-furred and haired girl understand sitting on Casey's bed makimg her surprised, that Crystal was here.

"Your uncle told me what happened, and sorry the Collector kidnapped you, making you think that he was your friend but he's not, we're best friends plus your uncle talked to me on WhatsApp." Crystal said to her, as the raccoon-girl was sitting on her lap feeling her scratching behind her ears like Drax had done with Rocket, when he was sad which was makimg her feel better.

"Thanks Crystal, as I do feel better, plus I know we're best friends." Casey replied makijg her relieved, along with Rocket because he cared about her.

Rocket was i,pressed by this, knowing Casey talked about her friend a lot, knowing like Casey, Crystal needed help to feel brave in herself getting ideas, making Crystal wonder, what Casey's uncle was up to seeing him leaving her and Casey be, shrugging her shoulders hoping Casey would feel better after sleeping.

After she woke up, Casey was feelimg a bit better, wondering where Crystal was, seeing somebody hovering in a suit of black and purple armour which had a heart emblem on the chest, impressing her, realising who it was, makimg Rocket chuckle at his niece's reaction to her friend and her armour.

"It was your uncle's idea, but it's awesome, sorry I wasn't thete when you woke up." Crystal replied to her landing, pressing the heart emblem as it vanished into a pendant with the same emblem on it, impressing Casey, guessing her uncle had made it for her best friend, to help her feel brave, seeimg Crystal worriedly look at her phone, stating she had to get home, before her family freaked, makimg aCasey understand.

"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked Casey seeimg her nod.

"I think, besides we have WhatsApp, alright?" Crystal said.

Casey saw her leabing, hoping she would not get in trouble for being late, as she had been helping her feel a little

* * *

"I hope she's okay, that she didn't get busted for being late!" Casey said, looking at her cellphone screen, as she had been texting Crystal through WhatsApp since her friend had left earlier, hoping she had not gotten her in trouble.

It was late night/early morning in the Avengers compound but Casey c sleep because of bad dreams, only she didn't want to bother anybody especially her uncle about this, so had been listening to music on headphones while on WhatsApp like she normally would hopimg Crystal was alright, hearing her door open, makimg her jumpy along with a laser blast shoot out of her paw, makimg Ranger surprised yet impressed.

"S-sorry uncle Ranger, you just snuck up on me, is something wromg?" Casey asked.

"Wow, you have laers in your paws, were you experimented on, like us and Rocket?" he said making her giggle.

"No, I was born with many powers, didn't uncle Rockie tell you and Aunt Riley?" she replied.

Ranger shook his furry head in reply, guessing she couldn't sleep like him, but Riley was sleeping which he envied, so was relieved that Rocket had asked him to check on Casey, seeing she couldn't sleep either, hearing her tell him about the Collector, makimg him understand explaining about Taiko and how he had made everybody on Half-World to rebel, until he almost mutated them into monsters until Rocket had saved them, by using a certain cosmic mineral.

"Wow, Taiko sounds mean, like the Collector, good uncle Rockie kicked his butt, and saved everybody, just like the awesome Avenger he is." Casey said to him, unaware that Rocket was listening, feeling proud of how Casey talked about him letting them be guessing that Casey needed to bond with Ranger and Riley too, besides him, knowing that his sibs still were getting over being evolved along with Taiko going to make himself some tea.


	79. A Visit To Half-World

Casey was surprised and excited, hearing that her uncle had made her armour like the armour he had made for her bsst friend, Crystal knowing that with great power came great responsiblty knowing it wasn't a toy making Rocket relieved, hopimg that she would be careful because he didn't want her to get hurt, breathing deeply and seeing her hug him hearing breakfast was ready, making Casey deactivate her armour, which disappearedinto a bracelet she wore on her furry wrist, with a crescent moon on it which had the initals RG on it, makimg the female kit smirk.

Cassie, Monica, Shocket and Yama wondered why she was in such a great mood a few days after being abducted by the Collector, seeing her chowingdown on pancakes making Yama chuckle, as Rocket had told him what had happened to Casey at the Collector's warehouse, along with making her armour adjustto Casey'd growing metabolism which Thor thought adorable hearing her belch, making Shocket giggle at her cousin.

"Sorry about that, I'm just happy." she told them.

"It's alright Casey, it's funny." Shocket said.

Casey was excited because her uncle was going to show her how to use her armour properly, along with them, Ranger and Riley going to Half-World to visit Ranger, Riley and Rocket's mother which made Casey excitable, plus Lylla was watching the younger kids makimg Shocket a little annoyec that she couldn't go which Terra along with Dashi understood, knowing Rocket would tell her about it when they came back, which made her feel a little better, seeing them going to the indoor tree fort.

"Woah, you have your own armour now, that's so cool, meaning Raccoon Girl can kick some butt, like you've always imagined!" Yama said to Casey.

"Yeah, that's true, but it had responsiblty, besides great power, but yeah it's so happening, only Uncle Ranger and Aunt Riley look anxious, or is it just me?" Casey replied seeing them packing for the trip, guessing what might make them nervous about visiting their home-world seeing Rocket agreeing with her, saying he'd made them armourtoo makimg Casey get it, hoping Shocket didn't fit out, or she would want it too.

"Yeah they were talking to me about it, while snuggling Thor, like me when I need it." Rocket told her, opening his pocket-dimension storage vial eating pellets giving his sibs some which was helping them relax, along with Groot scratching behind their ears, which Casey knew helped, because Thor did that with her uncle, plus Rocket had assured them, Taiko wouldn't try anything or he would kick his butt all over again, makimg Riley smirk, as they were getting into Rocket's modified ship which was bigger than the Milano, which Casey knew Starlord might be annoyed by, when he saw.

"Relax guys he's not there, even if he did try to attack, we can kick his butt!" Rocket assured them, as the ship took off making Casey excited making Rocket chuckle noticing his sibs quiet, seeing they were sleeping, making him relieved, knowing they had been up last night, making Casey understand hoping thimgs on Half-World would go well this time.

Casey agreed with her uncle, knowing that he was right, seeing the ship landing on Half-World, makimg her excited as they were walking off the ship, making Casey impressed by where her uncles and aunt came from beauitful, makimg Rocket smile despite feeling pain in his right eye, which Casey saw twitching, wondering if he was alright.

"I'm okay kiddo, I can handle myself." he assured her makimg her sigh.

"Let's go find mom, alright?" Ranger to,d him makimg Riley agree.

* * *

"Really, he and his beloved siblings are here?" Taiko asked his niece, seeing her nod.

"Yes unle, but they have a little kit with them, who I've never seen before." she replied.

Taiko after what had happened last time on Half-World, had found some of the rare mineral the robo-scientists had used to evolve life on the planet, red-evolving himself and raising his young niece, Saiko, so seeing Rocket and his siblings, was makimg him excited, tellimg his niece to befriend Rocket's niece, makimg the female turtle youngster nod shyly, leaving him.

She could hear Casey gigglimg and in awe of everything making her stunned, that somebody related to Rocket was was in awe of Half-World unaware that she did not live here, making Casey curious about about the female turtle youngster, using her various powers to help her.

"Hi, I'm Casey, are you alright?" she asked her.

"Y-yes but I've never seen you before, are you new?" she asked.

"I'm just visiting with my uncle and his siblimgs." Casey said.

Saiko was surprised hearing that Casey was Rocket's niece, and really nice, unaware some of the other Half-Worlder kids knew about Taiko and her wanting to warn Casey about the female turtle youngster, while Rocket was with his family,, going to tell her uncle making Casey wonder, if she was okay, going to find her grandma, uncles and aunt making them wonder, where she had went hearing her tell them, makimg Rocket shocked.

"She's Taiko's niece, but she's harmless, compared to her uncle, so it's alright." Rocket heard his mom tellimg them.

"Yeah she seemed nice, and was curious about me, along with my powers." Casey replied to her uncle noticing he was rubbing that eye guessing it must be sore, or really hurt, only he was being his usual brave self, makimg her shake her furry head in rEly, making her grandmother wonder, if her younger son was alright, seeing Rocket nod his furry head in reply.

"I'm okay mom, trust me." he said to her.

"Okay, but there's no shame asking for help." she told him.

Casey agreed with this, hopimg Saiko was alright, while having a snack, making Rocket understand, hugging her guessing that kid must be lonely because of her uncle being who he was, telling Casey to hang out with her, if she wanted making her excited deciding to do that scampering off...


	80. Dealing With Jealousy

Casey was very excitable, tidying up her room as Crystal was sleeping over which Rocket was understanding, knowing she loved hanging out with Crystal since he and Thor were also hanging out, seeing Casey had cleaned up her room hearing the doorbell makimg the growing female kit excitable using her super-speed power speeding past her uncle makimg it to the front door of the compound, so she could answer it seeing Crystal there hugging Casey makimg her giggle letting the magenta-furred girl in, following Casey to her room impressed by how big, that Casey's room was

"Thanks, as your room in your uncle's castle is huge too, and so glad you're here." Casey said, changing into pyjamas, hoping they didn't have to use their armour tonight so they could relax, be kids makimg Casey excitable, seeing Crystal had brought a lot of soda and candy with her, to keep them up all night which Casey was excitable about, especially seeing a certain princess of thunder show up, seeing Crystal covering her horns, because of the thunder feeling Casey hug her, stunning Thrud, that Casey had an new best friend.

"Thrud, this is an awesome surprise!" Casey said hugging her.

"My dad let me come with him, who's this?" Thrud asked.

"C-Crystal P-Pimperton, nice to meet you, Casey talks a lot about you." Crystal said.

Thrud was surprised, that Casey's new friend was shy, despite Casey telling her Asgardian friend, that Crystal would warm up, once she got to know Thrud, noticing something was off, because Thrud was jealous of Crystal, hearing Crystal say that she was going to use the bathroom, makimg Casey guess, her magenta-furred best friend was upset, just concealing how she was feeling from her, going after her.

Rocket was understanding after Crystal told him what was going on, stunned that Thrud was behaving like she was jealous, makimg Casey ask why, as she loved hanging out with Crystal, finding it sweet that she didn't want to wreck their first sleepover, giving them advice, makimg Crystal guess, they could try, plus hearing thunder iside was making her freak out, along with Casey seeing Thor and Rocket go to Casey's room, seeing Thrud was having a meltdown, making Thor take her home

"Crystal, it's okay, I'm sorry that happened, Thrud is just being dumb, uncle Thor will handle her." Casey assured her.

Rocket smiled at them, knowing they were meant to be friends, like him and Thor, seeing them going back to Casey's room, relieving him because he had been worried that their slumber party might be wrecked, relieved Casey had told him, what was happening seeing Thor return, assuring him that Sif was dealing with Thrud hearing giggling from Casey's room, guessing they were having fun, which was good, seeing a text from Crystal's uncle, askimg if she was alright replying makimg Thor understand.

* * *

"So Thrud's jealousy almost ruined Casey's sleepover, with Crystal?" Lylla asked the next morning, seeing Rocket nodding, making him nod while drinking coffee, making breakfast for Crystal and Casey along with Cassie and Monica making them understand, surprised that Thrud had been jealous of Crystal who was a lot of fun but very sweet, just like Casey, sitting downn at the tables.

"Yes, she almost did, but Casey and Crystal told me what was happening so I was able to help them." Rocket replied to her, impressing her along with Cassie and Monica which made them curious, seeing a very tired Casey and Crystal with bed-fur which Rocket found cute, guessing they'd been up all night, having fun seeing them sit down, beside Cassie and Monica.

"What time is it, guys?" Casey asked, yawning.

"Ten in the morning, kitdo, guessing you two were up late?" Rocket answered, seeing Crystal agree drinking coffee to wake herself up, along with Casey telling him what she and pal had been doing, feeling comfortable around Casey's other friends compared to Thrud making Carol smirk at the magenta-furred girl was impressed, making Casey happy for her.

"Yeah, I feel comfortable around your friends, Casey." she told her makimg the female kit grin.

"That's good, since you make me feel welcome, at your uncle's castle." Casey replied to her.


	81. A Tad Wiped Out of Energy

_"Hey Rocket, what's up, is Casey alright?"_

"Have you seen her, did she go to your castle?" he asked Crystal.

_Nope, is sh missing, is she okay?_

"She was freaked out after training, plus she looked exhausted, maybe come over so we can figure t out." Rocket replied hanging up on the video-phone breathing deeply hoping Casey was alright, getting an idea of where she might have done, going to where he kept the space-stone, seeing Yama there, wondering what was wrong hearing him tellimg the male zombcoon youngster, makimg him get it.

"She did did use it, to go somewhere in Japan called Areshiyama, as she was really exhausted, but couldn't relax or slow down." he said making Rocket surprised that Casey would go somewhere had Yama's name in it, seeing Crystal there, asking Rocket, where he thought Casey had went hearing him tell her that Casey had used the space-stone to go to Areshiyama in Japan, making her understand, as they were putting their hands and paws on the stone, thinking of Areshiyama, teleporting there, appearing there.

"I can sense her, in a temple with moss gardens, we should go there." Crystal told them, makimg Rocket and Yama impressed.

They followed the magenta-furred girl into a temple, going to the moss gardens, finding Casey asleep, relieving Crystal, Rocket and Yama only Crystal and Yama saw somebody guarding Casey, which Rocket could not, guessing it was Casey's spirit animal, which happened to be a tenuki, makimg them smirk, seeing it smirk seeing them.

"You're Crystal, and Yama, Casey was telling me about you both, while getting sleepy, she's exhausted but needed to learn to slow down with my help." she told them as Crystal was scooping Casey up gently into her arms, seeing her sleepily open her eyes, happy to see her, along with Rocket and Yama.

"Sorry, but I find it hard to slow down, and relax..." she said yawning.

"Awwww it's alright, we'll figure it out." Rocket replied to her.

Crystal's purple eyes widened seeing a painting of a Japanese dragon watching over Japan, which made her think of her uncle, who was a Japanese dragon too, taking aphoto with her phone so she could show her uncle, hearing Rocket ask, if she was ready to go, nodding holding Casey in her arms, as they teleported back to the Avengers compound, makimg the others wonder, where they had went, hearing Rocket ask, Bruce to examine Casey.

* * *

"Not a lot of energy which is wdied, eyes tired with heavy lids, hmmmm..." Bruce said while examining Casey which Crystal, along with Casey's parents and Rocket were watching, hoping the female kit was alright.

"What's the diagnosis, is she alright?" Rocket asked hearing Casey yawning, which was not normal for somebody like her, stating that she was exhausted, needing to rest, which was hard being here at the compound, making Casey's parents exchange a look, which made Crystal and Rocket unsure, hearing Casey ask if they were done.

"Yes, Crystal take her to her room, okay?" Rocket said making Crystal nod, giving her best friend a piggyback ride, because she was too tired to walk to her room, which Crystal did not mind, entering Casey's room, putting Casey on her bed, grabbing the female kit's favourite stuffed animal, hearing her ask her, to lie on the bed with her.

"Okay, I was just texting my uncle, to let him know where I am." she said softly making Casey understand, knowing she had worried everybody, using the space-stone to go to Areshiyama.

"Ssh everything's alright, maybe your parents and uncle Rockie are talking about helping you relax." Crystal said hearing her friend yawning, feeling her rest her furry head on the magenta-furred girl's stomach, out like a light makimg Crystal smile just asRocket walked in, after talking to Poppy and Soren, his niece's parents.

"Is Casey gonna be alright, Rocket?" she asked softly as not to wake Casey up.

"I think so, but she might need to take a brek from here, alright?" he repliedto her.

She understood but was leaving for now, but would WhatsApp Casey later when she was awake, making Rocket understand, thanking her for helping him find Casey, knowing that they were friends, seeing her leave, watching his niece sleep, hoping she would be alright.

He knew that Casey needed a break, so if her parents wanted to take her from the compound for a little while, that was alright with him because he cared about her a lt, along with being worried that she had went off somwhere using his space-stone leaving her be to rest.


	82. A Whole Lot of Cereal

It was still Summer but Casey was back from her vacation with her parents to re-charge her energy and powers which relieved her best friend, Crystal who had shown up at the compound, so she and Casey were doing one of their blogs which involved all the cereals they could eat, which Casey had came up with, makimg Crystal wonder, if Casey had asked her uncle, if it was alright.

"Yeah, he said it was alright, and thought our idea was cool, plus Shocket's driving him crazy, because Lylla livds here now." Casey told the magenta-furred girl while doimg the blog, seeimg Shocket there, her eyes wide at what they were doimg, sayimg they would get in trouble with the adults, makimg Casey roll her eyes.

"No we're not, as I asked uncle Rocket if we could, and he said yes, let me guess workimg on a scheme, to get Lylla to leave?" Casey replied to her younger cousin, sayimg she could have the leftovers of what they didn't eat, makimg the purple-mohawked female excitedly leave the room, makimg Crystal giggle.

"Rocket might be freaked if Shocket's running around like him." she told her, seeimg Casey shrug her furry shoulders, knowing her uncle would find it amusing, making Crystal understand, seeimg Rocket there, making himself coffee, which Casey understood seeing him makimg coffee for Lylla, which Casey thought sweet seeing Crystal nod in reply.

"Just a heads-up, Shocket's mad at Lylla." Casey whispered to him.

"I know, but she'll realise that Lylla cares about her." he whispered back.

She was relieved hearing her uncle's reply, makimg Crystal wonder, what Rocket had told her, seeing Shocket there, seeing the leftovers after Casey and Crystal had finished their blog, digging in, makimg them smirk, as they were tired.

* * *

"Ugh, why did we eat all those cereals, is your stomach sore?" Casey asked Crystal, later while sitting on the couch in the living-area of the Avengers compound, after what they had did earlier with the video-blog.

"Sort of, but we should lie down, get some hot-water bottles on our stomaches." Crystal replied yawning, as she was taking Casey to her room, by giving her a piggyback ride, as Casey was too tired, to go upstairs on her own, going to Casey'sroom putting her on her bed, lying beside her, as hot-water bottles appeared on their stomaches, via Crystal's magic, which Casey appreciated..

"Holy crutack, she's a mini-you, Rockie, how much cereal did she eat?" Casey heard Lylla say from downstairs, makimg Casey andCrystal guess that they were talking about Shocket, guessing she was a hyperactive beast, hopimg that she would calm down sooneror later, making Crystal agree.

"Yeah, she's becomimg a mini-Rocket, after all those cereal leftovers." Crystal said.

Later that afternoon, Casey saw Rocket and Lylla drinkimg coffee, guessing Shocket had calmed down, saying she was sorry, that she had let her cousin eat the leftovers, makimg Rocket smile.

"It's alright, as kits do dumb thimgs sometimes, but yes, Shocket is sleeping off the cereal, only she was very fast, like me at that age." Rocket assured her, makimg Casey relieved by that.

"Sorry that we let her eat those leftovers, she was butting-in, while Crystal and I were filmimg, it was the only way to get her out of hour fur." she admitted.

"It's alright, and it did keep Shocket quiet, until her energy got a boost, but she'll learn from it." Rocket said makimg Casey know he was right, since she and Crystal were tired from all that cereal, going back to her room, guessing thimgs were calming down seeing Crystal agree, after texting her uncle, before going back to sleep, feeling Casey beside her.


	83. End-Of Summer Blues

"So, when do you start school, since Summer is winding down, you know?" Casey asked Crystal.

"In a few days but what about you, you go to school right?" Crystal replied to her.

It was the last night of Summer and Casey had been spending it having fun with her uncles and aunts alomg with her parents, a little sad that it was ending knowing her friends including her younger cousin, Shocket even Crystal were going back to school in a few days which was making her sigh, because she'd seen them getting their school stuff knowing very well, that she and school didn't mix but pushing that out of her mind for now, since Crystal was sleepimg over so wanted to make the most of the night, hearing Crystal asking, if she was alright.

"Yeah I'm good, let's just have fun, it's the last night of Summer after all." Casey replied.

"Alright then, but if something's bothering you, you can tell me, okay?" Crystal said makimg the female kit nod, as they were going to make sundies, even though it was almost midnight, only this was part of the fun with sleepovers, knowing Shocket had Linda over for a sleepover too, going to the kitchens opening the fridge, getting ice-cream along with the condiments they needed like sprinkles having fun.

"We should take these to my room, you know?" Casey said makimg Crystal agree, after cleaning up using her magic, sensing despite the fun they were having, Casey was feeling a little sad, guessing it must be about Summer ending, deciding to let her friend tell her, going to Casey's room, seeing Yama had messaged Casey making the female kit's furry cheeks go pink.

"I told you he wouldn't forget you, despite being in school in Japan." Crystal said, watching her typing a reply on her indestructible tablet, which Rocket had helped with which was making her happy, as Yama was with his family in Japan which sheunderstood, after Lylla and her had one of their talksabout long-distance relationships making Crystal relieved, seeing Casey eating.

"Relax, I'll brush my fangs before we sleep, alright?" Casey assured her magenta-furred friend.

Crystal was relieved by that, remembering the last time Casey had too much sugar, she'd had a fangache which had not been fun so she was being careful, hopimg things would be alright in a couple of days or that she wouldn't be mentally bored with her friends in school until Halloween break making a mischievous grin cross her furry face, makimg Crystal curious.

"Just lookijg forward to things, you know?" she replied.

"Yeah, like the first day of school." Crystal replied.

She noticed that Casey had flinched at her mentioning about the first day back at school, which made her curious, but would ask Rocket later, and if something wasgoing on, she could help Casey, deciding to leave it for now seeing Casey feeling better after they started playing games hearing her giggling, which was music to her horns.

That later morning, the smell of waffles woke them up, running to the kitchen, giggling making Rocket relieved, hearing Crystal telling him how Casey had acted odd, whenever she mentioned the first day back at school makimg him tell her, surprising her knowing her best pal was smart seeimg Rocket sigh.

"Yes, but her powers kind of make it hard for her t stay in school, she's gotten used to it, which gives her the End of Summer blues but she'll be alright, once she gets mentally distracted, plus Halloween is our favourite holdish." heexplained to her unaware Casey had overheard hearing Crystal ask, if that was she had been acting weird last night, makimg her nod.

"I didn't want you to think, I was a slacker, but glad my uncle explained." she replied makimg Crystal hug her.

"What's going on in here?" Lylla asked.

"Nothing much, you know?" Casey said makimg Crystal grin.

* * *

It was a few mornings later and the first of Fall makimg Casey yawn gettimg up, stretchimg knowing it was the first day back at school for her friends sighimg, goimg to the kitchen sittimg down at the table seeimg pancakes with whipped-cream smiley faces and coffee, makimg her guess that her uncle had probably taken Shocket to her first day back at school, eating up, until seeing Groot covered in fallen leaves made her giggle, knowimg that happened this time of year.

"You okay uncle Groot, you lookimg for uncle Rockie?" she askdd him.

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Groot replied makimg Casey scowl a little.

"I don't go to school anymore, remember?" she told him

After getting dressed, she was going outside, raking leaves, plus she wanted to make a gigantic leaf-pile that she could jump into, gigglimg having fun, using her powers, makimg Rocket relieved that she'd found something to distract herself from her friends being at school right now, which was a good thing seeing Groot covered in leaves, guessing that had given Casey the idea smirking at his best friend, hearing Casey gigglimg, which made him happy.

Later that afternoon, the other kids were home, doing homework, while Casey was taking an nap, after all playing in leaves alomg with doing cannonballs into a giant leaf-pile she had constructed using her super-strength power which had impressed Rocket realising her doing that had helped her keep focused, not letting her powers get out of control, which was giving him ideas, hearing the doorbell, as it was Crystal letting her in.

"Woah, Casey made that mongo-sized leaf-pile?" she asked seeing Rocket nod.

"Yeah, she was feeling blue, until seeing Groot covered in leaves gave her the idea, to play in the leaves, doing cannonballs off tree-branches into it, she's gonna be happy that you're here." he told her, makimg her agree, because she'd been worrying about Casey all day at school makimg him understand, seeing her going upstairs to Casey's room, opening the door softly, seeing Casey asleep, so was doimg homework, until her friend woke up.

After wakimg up, rubbimg sleep from her eyes, Casey was happy seeing Crystal here makimg her hug the magents-furred girl giggle because she'd missed her makimg Casey agree, saying that she'd missed her too but playing in leaves had helped her feel better.

"Yeah, your uncle showed me after I got here, straight from school after the final bell, plus I was doing homework while you were still sleepimg, and brought snacks." Crystal told her, seeing Casey smirk because she was hungry plus her uncle along with the other adults were busy to get them snacks, eating Oreos, which were her favourite, hearing her friend tellimg her about her day, makimg Casey impressed.

"Yeah, too bad you can't go to school, you would so get great grades." Crystal said until her mom came in, saying her dad had a shift at Novacore, makimg Casey noddimg, impressing Crystal.

"Yep, only uncle Rockie is careful around them, you know?" Casey said making her understand, hearing the alarm on her phone, meaning she had to go, making the female kit understand, hugging Crystal, before she left makimg her sigh which Casey might like, since she couldn't go to school like her friends and Yauld, grinnimg.


	84. Running Away

_I hope that uncle Rockie won't flip out if he finds out, since I wanna be a hero when I grow up, just like my folks, alomg with my twin-sis, Celesta who's good now alomg with being a hero-in training._

It was a gew days after the first day back at school for Casey's friends, but right now, Casey was creating her own Hero-Watc page on her special power-proof cellphone which Rocket had made her, besides she saw Aunt Kamala and her friends using the app, plus Doreen had explained it to her, the last time she and Tippy had watched h unaware, that Ranger was there, hopimg he didn't find out what she was doimg, in case he told Rocket or her parents imagining their reactions.

"Whatcha you doing, kiddo, texting your friends?" he asked her makimg her anxious.

"Nothing, uncle Ranger, you should worry about, alright?" she replied.

She then saw her little sister, Terra scampering in, hugging her tail as like her, she didn't go to school because she had many powers just like Casey and gheir parents alomg with Celesta missing Dashi, Yama's little brother which Casey understood cuddling her makimg Ranger smirk at his nieces, knowing that Rocket would talk to Casey, after he and the others, alomg with Cassie and Monica makimg Casey frown.

"I'm gonna go for a little while, but I'll be back before uncle Rockie and the others are done, alright?" she said.

Terra nodded seeing her using her cloakimg-power to become invisible, sneakimg out of the compound, goimg to the arcade, for a while since she loved video-games along with having an Nintendo Switch, entering, putting a dollar in the machine, as tokensshot out into her paws, making her grin, playimg video-games, gigglimg as this was makimg her feel better.

"Let's hope that uncle Rockie doesn't finish training early again, but they leave me, to my own devices." she mumb.

Meanwhile at the compound, Celesta popped in from out, impressing Rocket, as he and the others were finishhsd with training, makimg him where Casey was, because he was about to tell her the surprise that he had planned, hearing Celesta ask, if she could help.

"Yes, go to the arcade using your teleporting-power, as she always goes there, or the comic-book store, she's been doimg this a lot recently, which worries me." he told her, makimg her understand, teleporting herself to the arcade, appearing outside, wondering why Casey would come here, seeing her little sis stunned, seeing her here.

"Uncle Rockie asked me, to brimg you back, come on." Celesta said teleporting them back to the compound, makimg Casey sigh, seeimg the now-teenaged Cassie and Monica, which Celesta understood, seeing her twin-sis perkimg p hearing her uncle say heand the others were home-training her and Terra, while their friends were at school.

"No more leaving the compound without saying, alright?" Rocket told Casey.

"Alright, uncle, besides you guys were training, and not let me do it." she replied, goimg to her room, makimg Cassie and Monica exchange a look, guessing them being older because of the blip, had made Casey sad because she couldn't do the cool thimgs they could now. making Celesta confused despite yawning, making Casey curious.

"Maybe you should take an nap, as you seem tired?" she said to her sister.

"Yeah, but I have wrestling practice, alomg with hero-training." Celesta replied.

Casey and Rocket exchanged a look, knowing Celesta needed an nap, like Terra did everyday, remembering how she, Ranger and Riley had made Rocket something comfy, when he overworked himself inventing, so was getting to work seeing her parents back from whatever they were doing, seeing Casey working on a project with her uncle, despite Celesta practicing her wrestling, because she had an important match on Conjunction, which she was pumped up for.

"We're workimg on something, to help Celesta relax, you know?" Casey told them.

"That's good, as she might need that, sweetie." Poppy said making her grin.

After calming down, Celesta was takimg a shower, but yawning, guessing she could take an nap, since she needed to recharge, going to her room, relieving Rocket along with Poppy and Soren, knowing how their elder kit was focused on her wrestlimg, besides hero-training, makimg Casey go to her room, playing Super Smash Bros on her Nintendo Switch, unaware that Rocket was there.

He knew his niece was havimg a tough time right now, knowing she would push through it, being more stronger in herself for it, hearing her talking while playing, lettimg her be, as maybe they could talk, once she was cAlmere, making Celesta wonder what was going on, hearing him say Casey was blowing off steam, makimg Poppy and Soren understand, seeing it was Terra's bedtime, goimg to tuck their youngest kit in.

Later that night/early morning, Casey had an idea, as the kids on Half-World were like her, deciding to go there using her uncle's space-stone o get there, hoping he wouldn't be upset, if he found out, disappearing in a flash, dropping the stone just as Rocket walked in, stunned seeing she was gone and the space-stone had been used, making him guess what had happened.

"I have to tell them, and Celesta, but where would she go?" he wondered to himself.

* * *

"Wait, Casey went somewhere, using your stone, and you don't know where?" Yama said, after showing up at the compound making Rocket and the others nod in reply, after realising that Casey had disappeared using the space-stone.

"She was upset about Cassie and Monica being older, so maybe she went somewhere, to make friends with kids her age, or our species." Celesta said makimg Rocket's eyes widen, guessing where she might've went makimg Ranger and Riley agree with him.

Meanwhile Casey was on Half-World, exploring the planet that her uncle called home, seeing a female sloth her age who was being bothered by bigger kids making her annoyed, using her powers, to scare thm off, surprising the sloth girl at Casey making her smile.

"I'm Casey, Rocket's niece, as I came here looking for frkendo, you know?" she old her.

"Wow, your uncle's Rocket, who's a Guardian of the Galaxy, and an Avenger." she said.

Casey nodded in reply, learning that her new friends's name was Hershey and shy, making Casey understand, as they were hanging out, not realising her uncle and family were lookimg for her, or worried sick about her, having fun.

"Are you gonna stay here, Casey?" Hershey asked.

"I don't know, Hershey, I'll think about it." Casey replied.


	85. Getting A Little Wild

"Woah, you have super-powers, that's awesome, does your uncle know?" Hershey asked.

She and Casey were building her a fort, so that Hershey had somewhere to live, but Casey had been using her many powers to help which was impressing Hershey, makimg her wonder why she would come here of all planets, makimg Casey sigh knowing her uncle and the others back at the compound, after realising she'd used the space-stone.

"It's complicated, Hershey, you know?" Casey replied makimg Hershey get it.

Casey was relieved that her new friend was dropping the subject, as she knew how her uncle and the others would react, breathing deeply knowing she wasn't in danger, because th robo-scientists had stopped doimg what they had done to the residents after her uncle had stopped Haiko so it was alright to hang out here, make friends.

"Casey you alright, you've been quiet?" Hershey asked her, seeing her nod.

"That's good, as you looked worried, you know?" she told her.

After a while, they were done, after setting up security defences, hanging out nd having smoothies, made from the planet's fruit which Casey was finding delicious, guessing maybe life here wasn't so bad, from what her uncle had told her, grinning feelijg tired after everything deciding to take an nap makimg Hershey. get it, knowing Casey might be starting to adjust to here.

* * *

Rocket was anxiously using the computers in the compound, to find out where in the galaxy Casey would travel t using the space-stone and at first had thought Japan, because she wanted to be with Yama, only Yama had told him, that Casey wasn't with him which made him nervous, thinkimg that she might be in danger, hopimg that he could find her, breathing deeply seeing Celesta there askimg if he'd located Casey.

"Not yet butI'm working on it, I hope she's okay, or not in danger." he told her, makimg Celesta understand knowing how strong and adventourous her sister was, according to her uncle hopimg their parents weren't mad at Casey knowing she'd been feeling out of place recently wantimg more fiends, guessing where she might be, makimg him shocked, even though he knew she could handle herself.

"You mean, that she went to your planet using your stone?" Celesta asked makimg him noddimg.

"Yes, but she'll be alright, I know this only she might a little wild." Rocket replied to her.

He knew that recently, Casey had been feelimg small, since Cassie, Monicaand Thrud being aged up thanks to the blip, alomg with not being able to go to school, so understood why she would do this, knowing they could fix things, if they persuaded her to come back making Celesta nod in reply, as she was learning to become a hero in training, with controlling her powers.

"Yeah, and if we can get her to come back, we'll figure out how to help her throughit." Rocket replied to her, deciding to go to Half-World after Casey making Celesta impressed by her uncle seeimg him using the space-stone to get there, making her hope he could convince Casey to come back seeing the others especially Thor ask what was goimg on, makimg her a little nervous, taking a deep breath.

"I can neither confirm or deny, where he went, alright?" she told them making them understand.

"Whoa, you mean I can connect to Half-World?" Casey asked after waking up from sleepimg, seeing Hershey nod, explaining that all the animals that lived on the planet could connect with the planet, so was curious to see how Casey would react, after emotionally connecting to the planet, noticing it was starting to happen, seeing her focusing, feelimg her heart beating wildly, feelimg freedom.

"That's it, you're starting to connect to the planet!" Hershey said excitedly hearing the female kit gigglimg.

"Yeah, and it feels good!" Casey replied to her smirkimg wanting to have fun.

"Come on then, let's go!" Hershey said as they left the fort...


	86. A Very Close Call

Casey's eyes were wide, realising she was at a party on her uncle's planet, with kids her age dancing, minglimg and having fun, as she'd never been to a party before, because Rocket would flip or be over-protective of her, posting about iton her Hero-Watch page knowing only Crystal her best friend, who super-hero alter-ego was called Magentica, as they did hero stuff in sexert, when their uncles were busy.

"Ohhhh, well at least you can here, while you're here, you know?" Hershey said to her, makimg Casey grin drinkimg a smoothie makimg Hershey grin enjoying the music, alomg with Casey, hopimg that maybe she and Crystal could go to a party or two when she got back to Earth makimg Hershey agreeing.

Casey had no clue that her uncle had shown up on Half-World, and lookimg for her, which the music of the party was helpimg him, guessing that Casey was probably there, which was surprising, since he didn't let her go to parties, goijg there seeing a lot of Half-Worlder kids partyimg, seeimg Casey crowd-surfing, making him chuckle, knowing that she was just having fun, guessing she'd made an emotional connection to Half-World hopimg she'd come back, with him.

"Ohhh, hey uncle Rockie, what brings you here?" she asked him.

"I came to bring you back, after you left using a certain stone." he replied.

Casey was surprised, that her uncle was not mad at her, for coming here, seeing him hug her, guessing he was worried about her, which made her feel a little bad, because she'd just wanted to have some fun, makimg him understand, asking who her new friendwas, hearing her explain, making him impressed.

"That's good, plus Crystal will be curious about this, when we ge back." Rocket said.

"Y-yeah she will, when we get back, to the compound." Casey replied nervously.

Casey nodded leaving with him, telling Hershey, that she would return soon, making the female sloth understand, seeing them vanishing in a flash of light, appearing in the Avengers compound, seeimg the ohers relieved to see her, especially Crystal, hugging her makimg Casey giggle.

"Thanks, as it was awesome exploring Half-World, you know?" she told her.

"Casey, you're alright, I was worried!" Yama said makimg her surprised.

"Wait, shouldn't you be in Japan?" Casey told him.

"Yeah but when your uncle told me what happended, I had to come." he replied.

She and Yama saw Hulk talkimg to Rocket about something, which made the female kit curious, not seeing Shocket, makimg Crystal understand, explaining which surprised her, guessing that was why her uncle was anxious, hopimg her cousin was alright, makimg Crystal and Yama understand, knowing she would be alright, knowing she might've gainedpowers, if she breathed in a lot of terragen-mist, making them agreeing.

* * *

Rocket was relieved, seeing that Shocket was awake, but showing signs of powers, like Casey's but different makimg him excited and knowing she was needing help to control her new powers, knowing that Casey would want to help her hearing Shocket ask why she was feeling strange, makimg him smirk, explaining to her.

"So I have powers just like Casey, that sounds Wesome!" she said makimg him chuckle at that, knowing she'd always wanted to have powers like Casey, and it took breathing in blue-mist to achieve her goal, knowing with great power came great responsiblty which he'd taught Casey when her powers started emerging when she was a baby.

"Just rest, after what happened, alright?" Rocket told her seeing Casey there.

"I guess you heard what happened toShocket?" he said making her nod.

She was surprised that her cousin had many powers like her, but different, saying that he might need her help to teach Shocket to use her powers carefully, makimg the female kit nod, which she understood, since he had taught her to use her powers when she was little, knowing that her cousin might use her powers for mischief, or to get revenge on Tivon, making him agree with her.

"Yeah, you've got a point, you know?" he replied seeing Linda there, asking if it was true, that Shocket had powers now makimg Rocket nod.

"Yes, but she's sleeping right now, you can see her, when she wakes up." Rocket said.

Casey was in her room, waiting for her uncle to be busy, so she could go on patrol as Magentica and Raccoon Girl, even though she'd had some close calls to her uncle and parents realising shewas Raccoon Girl, so Shocket having powers would distract the adults going into her closet, pullimg out her Raccoon Girl armour changimg into it, activating her cloaking-power after messing up her shoulder-length hair

"I'll be back before dinner gets here, but I have hero things to do." she said flying off from the compound.

"Sweet you came, but won't your uncle flip, after you went to his planet?" Crystal said.

"He's pre-occupied with Shockie, plus I'll be back, before he noticed, Magentica." Casey assured her, using her super-ears, which was an new power which had emerged recently, which Rocket didn't know about or her parents, even though she'd promised to tell them, if any new powers emerged, thinking that secretly being Raccoon Girl, she could handle it.

"Any sounds of trouble, or excitement?" Crystal asked.

"Nope, not yet and betthe adults had all the fun, for today." Casey replied, frowning.

She was heading back to the compound, noticing that her uncle's nemesis, BlackJack had taken Lylla's motorcycle for a joyride, smirkimg, as she flew after him, knowing her uncle had designed that bike, especially for Lylla, unaware that Rocket was watching curious, hoping this mysterious young hero could get the bike back.

"Need help, RG?" she heard Crystal ask, nodding, cornering the space-rabbit, making him stare at Casey, as she took the bike from him, seeing her uncle and the other Avengers show up, makimg her heart pound, takimg off, alomg with Crystal in her super-armour making Rocket sigh, as it had been them, hearing Lylla ask what was wrong, seeing him shake his furry head, going back to the compound.

"That was awesome, yet a close call, uncle Rockie almost figured it out." Casey said, in her room changing, brushing her hair and fur, so Rocket would not gess, breathing deeply drinkimg ice tea, hoping Crystal was alright, hearing that dinner was here, going downstairs using her super-speed power, hopimg her ears would not get overwhelmed, hearing her uncle and parents talkimg.

"How can you be sure, that it was Casey taking on that bike thief?" she heard her mom say.

"Because the one in armour is Crystal, her best friend, so it makes sense." Rocket told her.

"She caught the thief and flew off, after you showed up, so how do you know?" Soren replied.

Casey's stomach churned with anxiety, knowing her uncle would've figured it out soomer or later, as he'd been the one that inspired her when she was littler, from their bedtime stories, knowing he might go super-nova with anger, seeing Lylla calming him, putting a paw on his furred shoulder

"We should just let her be, as even if she was that hero like you think, she's doing what you and the others do." she said makimg Casey smile hearing this, as Lylla understood entering, making them stop what they were talking about.


End file.
